A New Team
by Birdofdarkness
Summary: The Seigaku Girl's Tennis Team has challenged the boys to a match! Hopefully they can make it out with their pride. Join the girl's tennis team in their adventures to make it to the Nationals! Please Review. Seigaku Regulars x OCs. RYOMAxOC No review no update.
1. Announcement Matches and Introductions!

A New Team

Their captain: Celeste Syn (Heavenly Star) (Singles 1 or 2) (xXxNightlockxXx)

Their regulars:

Raven Craft, she is fluent in English because of her current life in America. (Mainly reserve or takes Singles 3, also my OC)

Marie Blade, (Reserve or Singles 3) (Wildratz)

Haruka Shiki (Distance), she likes doubles, her doubles partner is Yuki Nariko. (Doubles 2) (tennisgirl16)

Yuki Nariko (Snow, Thunder), she likes doubles, her partner is Haruka Shiki. (Doubles 2)

Akane Ai (Brilliant Red, Love), she trains hard. (Doubles 1)

Kaori Minori (Strong, Truth), she's a doubles person all the way. (Doubles 1)

Jun Hoshi (Obedient, Star) she's Singles 1 or 2.

Now let's start the story.

"Alright, endurance run for all of us, a hundred laps, let's go!" Celeste's voice rang out in the middle of their practice matches.

"But Captain, we're in the middle of matches," Marie argued.

"GO!" Celeste commanded. Everyone dropped their racquets and started to run around the courts. Thirty laps in, almost all the freshmen dropped; they were allowed water and a rest. Fifty laps in, only the regulars were still running. Akane and Kaori were starting to get tired, they doubles games usually finish quickly, so they never found a reason to increase their stamina. Celeste, Raven, Yuki, and Haruka were the only regulars left running at eighty laps.

"Geez, Captain Celeste is ruthless," Haruka panted.

"This is good for your stamina, don't complain!" Celeste ordered.

"Sorry, Captain," Haruka apologized.

Raven's pace was starting to slow on ninety-eight, and she still had two more laps! Dang it, she sighed and just decided to suck it up and run. It was finally over.

"Three minute break, and then we run ten laps with ankle weights," Celeste commanded then went to the drink table and got herself a water bottle.

"Are you serious?" Raven mumbled under her breath.

"We have a practice match, a special request to Ryuzaki-sensei. We are going to play a match against the boys tomorrow." Celeste grinned.

"Really? I can't wait to see our opponents, think they're strong?" Raven asked, amused. She had known of the boy's tennis team, but she had really didn't know who was on the team. She had probably bumped into a few during school, but she never really paid attention. Sakuno also seemed to never be here because she hung out by the boy's courts a lot.

"Definitely, they're all so cute! I love Kikumaru-kun," Marie giggled dreamily.

"I love Oishi-kun!" Yuki smiled. Raven was kinda confused, oishi meant delicious according to her Japanese teacher back in America.

"I love Kawamura-senpai; I eat at his dad's sushi place like, every weekend!" Jun giggled.

"Kaidoh-kun's so cute, I don't care if he's scary, and he's really cool!" Kaori confessed.

"Momo-kun is my favorite!" Akane smiled. Raven was really getting confused, momo meant peach! What is with these people and names?

"Fuji-senpai is mine! He's so cute! He's a tennis prodigy, and he's so dreamy!" Haruka shouted out. Fuji was the name of a volcano in Shizouka.

"Tezuka-kun is really handsome," Celeste commented.

"Wait so that's only seven, isn't there one more?" Raven asked, confused. She has only enrolled at Seigaku about two weeks ago, and joined the tennis club about a week later. Raven was a freshman, but she really wanted to play matches. When she found out all the freshman get to do is swing and pick up balls, Raven was frustrated, but she put up with it until the ranking matches. When they finally arrived, she challenged and beat Marie in a 15-13 tiebreak. Afterward she was faced with a regular name Mariko Kei. Mariko was hard to beat, but this match also helped Raven with training her non-dominant hand. After a 132-130 tiebreak, Raven finally beat Mariko with a cross-court shot. Mariko had already lost to Celeste and Marie, so Raven took her regular spot.

"Yea, Echizen-san and Inui-senpai, but Echizen-san is too arrogant for his own good! Stay away from him, Raven," Kaori huffed.

"Why? I bet he's cute, if he's arrogant, he might have skills to back it up," Raven reasoned.

"We'll find out tomorrow," Celeste said, "Ten laps! Get your ankle bracelets from Nami-sensei," Hikaru Nami was their coach; he was nice and encouraging, but silent most of the time. He was testing Celeste's skill as a captain. Celeste wanted to grow up and become a coach.

"Yes Captain Celeste," the team chorused in perfect unison. They got their ankle weights on reluctantly and started to run. Many of them started to feel the extra weight around six laps. Everyone was silently glad when ten laps ended.

"Practice dismissed, go home," Celeste announced, "Good job, everyone. Good luck tomorrow, we will win against the boys and show them that girls are just as strong as boys are! The setup is: Akane-chan and Kaori-chan, Doubles 1! Yuki-chan and Haruka-chan in Doubles 2! Marie-chan, you're Singles 3. Raven-chan, you're on Singles 2. Jun-chan, you're Singles 1."

"Why are you on reserve?" Jun asked.

"I have enough faith in my team to not put me on the field." Celeste nodded in a dismissive way. Everyone went their separate ways after that. Raven's mind was so focused on the upcoming match that she didn't notice the boy walking the other way. She bumped into him and he fell backwards.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you, I guess I let my mind run away with me again," she sighed and offered a hand. He put his cap back on and picked up his tennis bag and, ignoring her hand, he got up.

"Hey wait, are you on the boy's tennis team?" Raven asked, seeing the tennis bag marked with 'Ryoma E.'

"What's it to you?" he asked rudely.

"Oh so you are, I'm Craft Raven*, I'm on the girl's tennis team. I just want to say good luck tomorrow!" Raven bowed politely.

"What do you mean good luck?" he asked.

"Didn't Coach Ryuzaki tell you?" Raven asked.

"Tell me what?" he asked.

"Well, if she didn't tell you, then I can't," Raven said in a sing-song voice.

"You bother me just to not tell me," Ryoma stated, quite annoyed.

"It's what I do best," Raven giggled and stuck out her tongue childishly, "see you tomorrow!"

She was gone in a flash, Ryoma was frustrated that she didn't tell him what would happen tomorrow. Ryoma sighed and walked home, having nothing better to do.

**~THE NEXT DAY, EVENING PRACTICE~**

"Alright regulars, line up!" Celeste said as soon as everyone had arrived that evening.

The regulars obeyed without complaint, "This is a first time the girls have challenged the boys to a match in who knows how long. We will beat the boys today at their own game!" she yelled encouragingly. The regulars cheered.

"Let's go!" Celeste announced and led the girls over to the boy's courts.

**I'm probably hardly ever going to update this because of school, but I've typed up three chapters. By the time I actually post this it'll be about four or five chapters. I'll update at least every two weeks, if not once every ten days. School must come first so yea. **

**TRANSLATION NOTES:**

***Well, you're supposed to say your last name then your first name in Japan, because your family name is more important than your given name.**

**~Owari~**


	2. The Matches Begin

A New Team chapter two

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. The only thing I own is the plot and Raven. I'm actually not sure if I own the plot, has anyone else used this plot? Oh yea, new rule, no comment, no update.

Anyways, let's go on with the story, shall we?

/

_Previously…_

** "Alright regulars, line up!" Celeste said as soon as everyone had arrived that evening.**

**The regulars obeyed without complaint, "This is a first time the girls have challenged the boys to a match in who knows how long. We will beat the boys today at their own game!" she yelled encouragingly. The regulars cheered.**

"**Let's go!" Celeste announced and led the girls over to the boy's courts. **

"We're here!" Celeste announced when they reached the courts.

"Good, we'll start right away," Coach Ryuzaki smiled.

"We're ready!" Celeste smiled back, "Right team?"

"Yes Captain Celeste!" the regulars chorused.

"Alright, Doubles 2, Kikumaru-Oishi!" Ryuzaki called. They two boys stopped rallying and looked up, confused.

"Why are the girls here, nya?" Kikumaru asked.

"They requested for a practice match today, and to keep it a surprise," Ryuzaki explained.

"Let's just play, I'm bored," Haruka sighed and walked onto the court.

"Or are you guys going to," Yuki started, following Haruka.

"Chicken out?" Haruka finished. They both smiled devilishly.

"No way, nya~!" Kikumaru exclaimed and hopped onto the court, Oishi following.

"Awww, why didn't you let me play Kikumaru-kun?" Marie whined.

"He plays doubles, you suck at doubles," Raven snickered.

"How did you know?!" Marie asked.

"A little birdy told me," Raven smiled. (Pun intended)

"One set to match, Seigaku Shiki to serve," the referee called.

"Let's get started," Haruka smiled and served.

"Get ready, Eiji," Oishi instructed.

It was a normal serve; Eiji ran and returned it with ease. Yuki ran and returned it too. It was now a battle between the two front players. The ball was a blur; Eiji smiled and let the ball get past him.

"Sorry, but this is doubles!" he smiled.

Oishi dragged his racquet along the floor and returned the ball.

"Moon Volley!" the freshmen trio called in unison.

Haruka was waiting for this, she stood at the baseline and waited for the ball to bounce, when it did, she did a little Moon Volley of her own. Oishi went to get it, but his strings broke upon impact.

"Shooting Star," Haruka smiled and stuck out her tongue childishly.

Eiji and Oishi shared a glance, stunned.

"Yo, ref, you gonna call that?" Haruka asked, pointing her racquet at him.

"F-fifteen-love!" he called.

"Let's keep going," Yuki smiled.

Once Oishi replaced his racquet, Haruka served normally again, and the game was on. Raven thought Kikumaru's acrobatic play was quite a sight, and Oishi's advanced accuracy was beautiful. The two really played like a team, Yuki and Haruka were losing 5-3.

"Hm, Haruka-chan, I think it's time to stop messing around and get serious, or otherwise we'll lose," Yuki giggled, "Can I use _that_?"

"Sure, but be careful, I don't want you to take their arms off," Haruka snickered.

"Okay, I'll try my best to go easy," Yuki smiled.

Oishi and Kikumaru were confused and a little scared; Raven could practically smell their fear. Haruka covered for Yuki while she gathered her concentration and strength.

"Ready?" she asked quietly.

Haruka nodded and moved out of the way, letting the ball get past her. Yuki smiled and extended her arm back. She bent her knees a little. She hit it, put it was kind of hard to see. It was like one second she was in position to return, next second she's in the position that she already had served. The ball skimmed past Kikumaru's face and nearly hit Oishi; it bounced on the baseline, and bounced out, creating a skid mark.

"W-what was that?" Oishi asked Kikumaru, Kikumaru just shook his head, a scared expression on his face.

"Thunder Bolt," Yuki Nariko smiled, standing up straight.

"Can we stop chatting please?" Haruka asked, annoyed and ready to serve the ball.

"Sure," Yuki said.

Haruka served normally, it was a close game but it ended in 7-5 Kikumaru-Oishi pair won.

"Aw, we lost, oh well we still have next time, right?" Haruka smiled and walked over to the team.

"Right," Yuki agreed and followed.

"Sorry we lost guys, but that Golden Pair really got me excited. I haven't been this psyched in years!" Haruka giggled.

"Doubles 1 Momo-Kaidoh, get out there!" Ryuzaki ordered, the boys grabbed their racquet and walked onto the court.

"Akane-chan, Kaori-chan, get on the court!" Celeste ordered.

"Yes Captain!" they chirped and ran onto the court.

**Second chapter done. Well. Bye. **

**~Owari~**


	3. First Signs of Love

A New Team chapter three

Uh, hi, it's Birdofdarkness and yea. So… let's get on with the story. But first, I know I have four followers and one who favorited my story. How come those people don't review? If you like my story enough to follow and/or favorite, why don't you give me feedback? It makes me feel sad, and when I feel sad, PEOPLE DIE!

/

_Previously…_

"**Doubles 1 Momo-Kaidoh, get out there!" Ryuzaki ordered, the boys grabbed their racquet and walked onto the court. **

"**Akane-chan, Kaori-chan, get on the court!" Celeste ordered. **

"**Yes Captain!" they chirped and ran onto the court.**

"One set to match, Seigaku Momoshiro to serve," the ref called.

Momo served his Bullet Serve and they were off. It went quite smoothly, up until twelve point tiebreak.

"Alright Kaori-chan, we need to win this one! Can we use _that_?" Akane asked.

"Sure, we gotta win this thing to even the score," Kaori smiled.

"Can I go first?" Akane asked and looked up, "There's a nice breeze today,"

"Sure," Kaori agreed, "And yea,"

"Why are they talking about the breeze, Oishi?" Kikumaru asked his partner.

"Maybe the breeze has something to do with Akane-san's technique," Oishi reasoned while Momo got into position to serve. Momo served his Bullet serve, but the girls had seen through that move a long time ago. Kaori returned easily, Kaidoh did his 'Snake'. Akane ran and lobbed it, but she put a dangerously high spin on the ball. Momo ran forward and jumped, ready to do his Dunk Smash. The ball dropped down fast before he could even get to the ball. The ball rolled into the net.

"Zero-shiki?" Kikumaru tilted his head to one side.

"Zero-shiki lob," Inui said.

"Diving Sparrow," Akane smiled.

"1-0 Akane-Kaori pair lead!" the ref called after several seconds of hesitation.

"Yes!" the girls high-fived.

"Awww… I wanna play," Raven whined, it looked like so much fun.

"You'll get your turn," Celeste reassured her.

"Yes Captain Celeste," Raven sighed.

"Is it my turn?" Kaori asked innocently, Akane nodded.

"Show them what girls are made of," Akane giggled.

"'Kay!" Kaori smiled.

Akane served normally and the game was off again. Momo and Kaidoh weren't giving up an inch, but then again, neither were Akane and Kaori. They returned the balls easily, but the lack of stamina was starting to get obvious, Kaori decided to use her special move_s_. She could tell she was downwind. When she returned it, it was a light lob. Momo saw his chance and jumped, but the ball suddenly dropped and bounced like the 'Snake' would.

"2-0 Kaori-Akane pair lead!" the ref called.

"I don't think I really had a name for that," Kaori sighed.

"I got an idea," Akane whispered something in her ear.

"You're so cruel to Vipey," Kaori pouted.

"I don't see ideas coming out of your mouth." Akane smiled.

"Fine, I'll name it Flying Snake," Kaori gave in.

"Hey Vipey did you hear that? Your girlfriend's going to name her move Flying Snake in your honor!" Momo was laughing his ass off.

"Shut up, peach head*," 'Vipey' growled, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Awww, but Vipey-kun, you know you and me are meant to be together!" Kaori yelled over the net.

Viper didn't want to say anything rude, considering she was a girl. And on the inside, he did have the tiniest crush on her.

"Can you guys finish the game?" Ryoma asked.

"Okay!" Kaori and Akane chirped.

During the game, Kaori was trying to decide when to bring out her next move. The score was 6-5; she needed to get them another point to tie. When she hit the ball, she put an ultra high backspin on it, when it bounced it bounced irregularly, toward Viper's face. He, experiencing Ryoma's Twist Spin, slid easily out of the way to return it, but when it hit his racquet, it rolled over the net and hit him in the face.

"Golden Retriever," Kaori said with pride.

"6 all!" the ref called the score.

"We gotta get the next point, otherwise we'll be a laughing stock," Momo mumbled to Kaidoh.

"I know that, idiot," Kaidoh growled.

"What did you say?!" Momo asked, getting fired up.

"You picking a fight?" Kaidoh challenged.

"Hell yea I am!" Momo shot back.

Raven strolled around the court and walked over by Ryoma, who was with his senpai-tachi.

"Do they always do this?" Raven asked him. She watched them both grab each other by the front of their shirt and were now in a stare down.

Ryoma answered without looking at her, "Yes,"

"Raven-chan what are you doing? Get back over here!" Celeste ordered when she noticed one of her regulars had gone missing.

"Yes Captain Celeste!" Raven replied, "See you later!" Raven waved at Ryoma before leaving, knowing he wouldn't see it considering he was watching the game.

"7-6 Momo Kaidoh pair win!" the ref called when Raven got back to her spot.

"Wait what? What happened?" asked a very confused Raven.

"Akane accidently hit a lob and Momoshiro was able to get a Dunk Smash, which won the point," Haruka replied.

"Wow, I never thought we'd lose at doubles," Celeste sighed, "more training is in order,"

Raven mentally groaned at that last statement, haven't they endured enough?

"Hey! Marie-chan, you're up!" Celeste called.

"Huh? Oh okay!" Marie chirped and grabbed her pink tennis racquet then walked onto the court. She waved at Kikumaru, he waved back.

Inui walked onto the court, holding his data notebook. He was staring at it, mumbling something to himself.

**Done, well, onto the next chapter.**

**TRANSLATION NOTES: **

***Peach head or baka peach is what Kaidoh calls Momo because 'momo' means peach in Japanese. I hope I taught you a little Japanese today. Go around and call people momo, it'd be funny. **

**~Owari~**


	4. Singles 3

A New Team chapter four

Well, yea, let's move onto the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, I own Raven. Wildratz owns Marie, xXxNightlockxXx owns Celeste, tennisgirl16 own Haruka. The rest of the girl's team I just made up. Please tell me if the moves are original, because I'd really like to know, just so I don't have any copyright issues.

/

_Previously…_

"**Hey! Marie-chan, you're up!" Celeste called.**

"**Huh? Oh okay!" Marie chirped and grabbed her pink tennis racquet then walked onto the court. She waved at Kikumaru, he waved back. **

**Inui walked onto the court, holding his data notebook. He was staring at it, mumbling something to himself. **

Inui dropped off his notebook by leaning it against the tennis post, but not before scanning it again.

"That notebook creeps me out," Marie mumbled under her breath.

"One set to match, Seigaku Inui to serve!" the ref called.

Inui served, the ball was a blur. Although Celeste knew perfectly well that Marie could see it perfectly. Marie was having trouble returning it; the ball had a very powerful kick to it. It almost broke through her strings, but she just managed to return it over the net.

"Chance that it'll go to the left: 86%" Inui muttered to himself, and of course, he was right.

It just got past Marie, she cursed softly under her breath.

"Love-15!"

Inui served again, and this time Marie returned it in a lob.

"Chance of a lob: 67.5%" Inui muttered, he easily got to it and returned it to the left corner of the court. Marie had no time to move or even blink.

"Love-30!"

"Will she be okay?" Raven asked Celeste.

"She hates data tennis, a lot, so I can safely say yes," Celeste replied.

"Eh?"

Celeste decided to ignore that. The score was now 1-3.

"Geez, Inui-senpai is dominating…" Raven mumbled.

"She'll catch up, she still has time," Celeste replied.

"Hey, Captain Celeste, who's the boy in the cap?" Raven asked.

"Ryoma Echizen," Celeste replied lazily.

"Am I allowed to talk to him?" Raven asked.

"No!" Celeste hissed.

"Why? If you talked to Tezuka-kun, no one would complain!" Raven argued.

"That's because Tezuka-kun is cool! Echizen's like… arrogant, and he talks like he's king of the world!" Celeste replied.

"But-,"Raven started.

"No buts; stay here and don't go anywhere," Celeste ordered.

"Nya… okay," Raven sighed.

"You don't need him," Akane said, walking over to stand next to Raven.

Raven shrugged and stared blankly at the match, not really paying attention to anything. The score was soon 4-2. Marie was really getting pissed by the look on her face.

"She needs to come up with a plan soon or she's done for," a voice said.

Raven turned around and saw Ryoma; he had a grape flavored Ponta in his hand and he was staring at the match with hardly any interest.

"Oh Ryoma-kun!" Raven smiled, immediately happier, "Are you playing today?"

"Probably not, considering your teammate's position," he replied, glancing at the scoreboard.

"Oh she'll make a comeback, don't worry!" Raven smiled.

"Hn," he replied and walked away.

The team had been listening intently, not only that but they were forced to due to Raven standing right next to them.

"Do you have a crush on him or something?" Akane asked.

"No," Raven answered honestly, "Why?"

"Never mind," she replied back.

"Game set and match, Inui. Game count: 6-2," the referee called.

"Marie-chan…lost?!" Jun gaped.

"This is quite unexpected." Celeste said.

"Alright, everyone back to practice," Tezuka told the tennis team.

"Wait! Can you please let the rest play? I mean, my team has been dying to play you guys, and I think it would disappoint them not to play you all the way through. If you know what I mean," Celeste said, blushing slightly.

Tezuka thought for a couple of moments, and then nodded.

"YAY! Arigato*!" Celeste cheered.

"That means I'm up right?" Raven asked Celeste.

"Yup!" Celeste giggled.

The air seemed to freeze when a boy with a white cap stepped onto the court. He sat down on the bench and started to tie his shoes.

"I have to play Ryoma-kun?" Raven looked at the court, scared now.

"Don't chicken out, Raven-chan!" Captain Celeste called.

"Of course not, Captain," Raven replied and stepped onto the court.

"One set to match, Seigaku Echizen to serve!" the ref called.

**Nya, cliff hanger? No? Nya, okay. Well, bye. Comments are very much appreciated! **

**TRANSLATION NOTES: **

***Arigato means Thank You in Japanese. **

**Just so you know, I'm only doing this little translator thing because I hate it when I'm reading a Prince of Tennis fanfic and all of the sudden, a character will start spitting out Japanese words, rapid fire and you're like WHAT?! And those are the people that don't put translators in!**

**A reply to ****Prewritesuccession,**

Hehehe, I like how you did that little 'intro'-phase thing at the beginning. This is just a suggestion, a personal preference, but would you put maybe their age or year in there too? I don't know if it's just me, but I really like to know quantitative details so I can get a better mental picture of them. Once again, probably just me, but nice story!

** THANK YOU FOR EVER SO KINDLY REMINDING ME! I have them all written down here, one second please… (10 years later) Found it! Now let me translate it, I can't read it… (20 years later) Got it! Okay!**

** Celeste- 3rd Tezuka 14**

**Raven-1st Ryoma 12**

**Marie-3rd Kikumaru 14**

**Yuki-3rd Oishi 14**

**Jun-2nd Kawamura 13**

**Haruka-2nd Fuji 13**

**Kaori- 2nd Kaidoh 13**

**Akane-2nd Momo 13**

** Yell at me, I don't care if I made Raven a first year along with my beloved Ryoma-kun. It gives me a little more to work with. **

** ~Owari~**


	5. Is Love Blossoming! Ryoma vs Raven

A New Team chapter four

Well, yea, let's move onto the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, I own Raven. Wildratz owns Marie, xXxNightlockxXx owns Celeste, tennisgirl16 own Haruka. The rest of the girl's team I just made up. Please tell me if the moves are original, because I'd really like to know, just so I don't have any copyright issues.

Let's move on. This will be a little more detailed because this is my story and my OC's game. Sorry guys, I know I made your matches short, but come on. Everyone wants to know Ryoma-kun's matches in detail! Love you Ryoma-kun! Sorry again, I'll make your matches longer in the future! Pinky promise!

/

_Previously…_

"**Don't chicken out, Raven-chan!" Captain Celeste called.**

"**Of course not, Captain," Raven replied and stepped onto the court.**

"**One set to match, Seigaku Echizen to serve!" the ref called.**

Raven gulped as she stood in position to receive the ball. She had never seen Ryoma play, but she could sense his power. That power made her heart beat against her rib cage so loud that she prayed that Ryoma couldn't hear it.

Ryoma stood in position and bounced the ball a little to stir up suspense. He didn't expect anything out of this game at all; he could probably just play with his right hand all the way through and get 6-0. Ryoma caught the ball in his palm and looked at Raven. He then threw the ball up easily and served.

"Ryoma-kun's not doing his Twist serve?" Horio asked curiously watching.

Raven overheard that and instantly grew angry; he was going easy on her! Raven turned to the side and returned easily, a soft straight shot. She'd be able to keep up with him with her stamina. Raven did her best to return every shot, but sometimes she stumbled. When it was her turn to serve; she served normally, Ryoma was getting bored of this game. He wanted to finish this quickly, Raven started to aim for his feet, but her control was absolutely awful. She managed to get a net-cord ball and it bounced over, which earned her one point.

Raven did her best to start hitting short balls, although her control was dreadful. Raven was starting to get tired soon enough, her legs hurt and were starting to feel numb.

"Game set and match, Echizen, 6-0!" the ref called.

Raven collapsed on her hands and knees, panting like crazy. This boy… this boy was amazing, Raven couldn't help but to relive the match a little. Ryoma's graceful play, beautiful swing, and amazing form were so perfect. Raven blushed a little just thinking about him.

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma said his favorite quote.

Now Raven was utterly confused, she couldn't remember what 'mada' or 'dane' meant, she couldn't even remember if her foreign language teacher taught her that. Raven's naïve nature led her to believe that he was saying something encouraging to her. She simply smiled and got up, taking her tennis racquet with her. She leaned on the net and waved to Ryoma.

"Great game, I hope I get to play you again," Raven giggled and walked out of the court.

It was Ryoma's turn to be utterly confused; he usually didn't have that kind of response when he taunted people. He shrugged it off and walked out of the court.

"Alright, Jun-chan," Celeste sighed.

"Got it, Captain," Jun shook her head disappointingly.

"This is a waste of time," Kaidoh growled, "they're going to lose anyways,"

"What the matter, Vipey? Don't like playing against girls?" Momo taunted.

"Shut up, baka peach!" Kaidoh shouted angrily.

"What did you just call me!?" Momo asked/shouted. Then they both got into each other's faces and grabbed each other's collars, Oishi tried to break them up.

"I apologize, Captain, I have lost," Raven apologized and bowed respectfully.

"Don't worry about it; you did your best, didn't you?" Captain Celeste smiled.

"Of course, Captain," Raven replied.

"Then you have nothing to worry about,"

"Yes, Captain," Raven sighed in relief, "excuse me,"

Raven walked off to clear her head a little. Although it seems that she wouldn't get even that when Marie and Haruka followed her.

"OI! Rae-chan!" Haruka called cheerfully.

"Don't call me that," Raven replied in an irritated voice.

"Jeez, you're in a bad mood, I understand you loss, but don't take it out on us!" Marie complained.

"I let you guys down, on my first match too, I shouldn't be a regular," Raven sighed.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, girl! Just chill, you'll be fine. I mean, you were great when you faced Mariko-chan!" Haruka insisted.

"Huh? I mean I know I went into that really long tiebreak, but it's not like there's anything special about me, you all have super great moves, and amazing techniques and such," Raven whined.

"Pfft, what are you talking about? You did that really awesome trick where the ball disappeared and it was all glowing and stuff," Marie giggled.

"Nice description?" Raven looked at her oddly.

"She gets like that sometimes, but don't worry. Anyways, she's right, you did this move and the ball disappeared then bounced behind her," Haruka smiled.

"Huh? You guys are crazy," Raven rolled her eyes at the pair, "just drop it,"

"Fine, but it really did happen. Hey, isn't that your boyfriend?" Marie pointed to Ryoma standing in front of the vending machine.

"He's not my boyfriend! I hardly know him!" Raven hissed at them, her irritation was reaching dangerous levels. She simply walked away from them and back to the tennis courts.

"Hey, we were just kidding!" Marie yelled and pulled Haruka along with her to follow Raven.

Raven decided it was best to ignore them this time. By the time they got back, the victor of the match had already been decided.

"Game set and match, Kawamura, 6-4!" the referee called, much to the dismay of the Seigaku girl's tennis team.

**Done, comment please. No comment, no update, simple as that. For the people who go around and favorite and follow stories, but then don't review what kind of sick game is this? I have worked hard on this story with absolutely no feedback from my audience. Thank you to all the people who did review, I give you a plushie. Pick one, I got Ryoma, and Tezuka, and Fuji, and Kikumaru, and stuff... yea. **

**A reply to Amai Itonami **

Can I make a suggestion?

PLEASE DON'T LET IT BE RYOSAKU! I've seen to much of it and mostly it's because I love RyoXOC! And I think the chapters are kinda short but you don't have to take this in consideration if you don't want to.

Oh and please update soon! :)

**Don't worry, mate. It will be RyoRav, I have already decided it. I really do love RyoSaku though, they're uber cute together. ^^ I know my chapters are short, but I really like to update fast, so making short chapters enables me to do so. Hope you understand! **

**~Owari~**


	6. A Friendly Chat

A New Team chapter six

I thank anyone who reviewed, and those who walk away without commenting, go to (colorful vocabulary ACTIVATE)! Even anonymous people can comment!

/

_Previously…_

"**Hey, we were just kidding!" Marie yelled and pulled Haruka along with her to follow Raven. **

**Raven decided it was best to ignore them this time. By the time they got back, the victor of the match had already been decided.**

"**Game set and match, Kawamura, 6-4!" the referee called, much to the dismay of the Seigaku girls' tennis team.**

"Alright team, gather up your things and let's go," Celeste called.

"Yes Captain," the team replied at their own times.

Celeste bowed to Tezuka, "Arigato gozaimasu for letting us play you. We hope we can do it again sometime. Good luck at the District Preliminaries," Celeste said respectfully, she was trying hard to not let her blush show.

"It was our pleasure, good luck to you too. You're team is developing nicely, I hope you win your matches," Tezuka replied, bowing slightly as well.

Celeste nodded, too thrilled to speak, she scurried away in a flash, trying to cover up her blush.

"Ooh, Captain Celeste is blushing!" Marie chirped.

"Shut up, 10 laps," Celeste hissed back at her.

"You're sounding more like Tezuka-kun every day," Marie giggled and started to run.

"Hey, where's Raven-chan?" Jun asked, looking around.

"Bathroom, maybe," Yuki shrugged.

Raven was not at the bathroom; instead she was talking to a certain boy that she lost to.

"You're really good! We should practice together, it'd be fun!" Raven giggled.

"No," he stated firmly.

"Aw, why not Ryoma-kun?" Raven asked in a mock whine tone.

"I have to focus on the Districts," he stated in monotone.

Raven got the hint, "Okay, but we should sometime!" Raven skipped away happily. Momo, Kikumaru, and Fuji were listening intently from the tennis courts.

"Oi, oi, Echizen, why'd you turn her down?" Momo asked.

"I don't have any interests in relationships or practicing with a girl," he stated in a more irritated tone.

"You're not a man if you turn down a girl!" Momo replied.

Ryoma just gave him a bored look and went into the tennis courts, that's when he noticed a pink tennis bag with the name 'Seigaku Raven Craft' embedded into the fabric.

"Hm, seems like O-chibi's girlfriend forgot her bag! Go return it to her, nya!" Kikumaru smiled.

"But—"Ryoma stated to protest but Tezuka cut him off.

"Return it to her after practice," he ordered,

"Hai Buchou*," Ryoma sighed, now helpless. Momo and Kikumaru snickered.

Meanwhile…

"Oops, I guess I forgot my bag over there, I still have my tennis racquet, so I'll get it later." Raven chirped.

"I'll remind you," Marie sighed, knowing how bad of a memory Raven had.

"Arigato, Marie-chan!" Raven smiled, and bowed.

"No problem," Marie chirped.

Celeste made them run laps while she spoke with Nami-sensei. She finally let them rest and they did a couple of practice matches.

"Dismissed, go home; you guys really were great today. I'm so proud of each and every one of you. Don't take the loss as something to look down on; this loss will make you grow stronger." Celeste dismissed encouragingly.

"Yes Captain," the tennis club mumbled.

"Oi! Raven-chan, you have to go get your bag," Marie reminded Raven once they were in the changing room.

"Oh yea! Arigato gozaimasu, Marie-chan!" Raven thanked as she slid on her uniform. She then exited out the door and headed toward the boy's tennis courts.

Meanwhile Ryoma sighed as he carried Raven's tennis bag with him to the girl's tennis courts. He adjusted the bag so it wouldn't pinch his skin. He looked like an idiot, hauling a pink tennis bag around. He was too distracted with his pride that he didn't notice the female walking toward him. Raven strolled on the ground to the boy's tennis court. She hummed a little tune and closed her eyes, enjoying the alone time. That when she accidently bumped into him. They both fell on their hindquarters; Raven was the first to recover.

"Gomen*! Gomen na sai*, I didn't see you, it's all my fault," Raven blushed when she realized who she bumped into.

"Sure was, who else?" he replied and got up, brushing himself off.

Raven looks at her feet, totally embarrassed, that's when she saw her bag, "Oh, arigato, I was just going to go get my bag myself," Raven laughed a little, trying to lighten the mood.

Ryoma stayed silent and handed Raven her bag, now that he was closer, she really was kinda cute… Ryoma mentally slapped himself; his first priority was tennis, and the Districts, not some girl! Raven could see his cheeks turn a light shade of pink; does that mean he liked her? No, that's probably not it. She took her bag and gave him another small smile.

"Thanks again, good luck in your next match!" Raven waved and skipped away, her heart was beating fast. She wasn't familiar to this feeling. Ryoma sighed and walked in his own direction towards his home, he could feel some disappointment, but he didn't know why. How could just that little scene change him in such a way? She was just an ordinary girl.

"Ryoma-kun is so cute," Raven giggled to no one, "I wonder why he has that hat on only at the tennis courts though. I wonder why Kikumaru-senpai has that bandage on his cheek too," Raven giggled once again, "Boys and their antics,"

Raven walked alone down the sidewalk, enjoying the sunshine. She hummed a little tune as she walked home.

"Oi, Okaa-san*, I'm home," Raven announced as she threw her bag to the side. She just wanted to go upstairs and think about how she felt with Ryoma-kun today. She sighed as she lay on her bed, just staring at the ceiling. Raven blushed when she thought about Ryoma, she smiled to herself.

"I think I understand now," Raven spoke to herself, "I'm in love," she felt no embarrassment saying that, but what puzzled her is why she was embarrassed around him.

At that point, her mother walked into the room, "Did I just hear what I think I heard?" she asked.

"Okaa-san, don't eavesdrop," Raven complained.

"You're the one talking to yourself," she chimed.

"You have a point," Raven sighed as she sat up on the bed.

"So, who is it?" Raven's mother asked excitedly.

"No one you know," Raven replied.

"That doesn't matter; just give me a name, please?" My mother begged she was always the one to have to know every little detail about her daughter's life.

"Echizen Ryoma-kun, okay? Happy?" Raven gave in.

"Echizen? As in Echizen Nanjiro?" Raven's mother asked once again, she really was a tennis fan.

"Er, who?" Raven asked.

**TRANSLATION NOTES:**

***Gomen is sorry **

***Gomen na sai is 'I'm very sorry' **

**There is a difference. **

***Okaa-san is mother **

***Hai Buchou means 'Yes Captain' **

**A reply to… **Prewritesuccession

Awww...NOW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THAT GLOWY-MOVE-SHOT is. Her Regular friends are rather irritating though. _

**A hahah, Marie is silly. Yes, Raven will come to remember that move. I already have every move developed; I'd really like to know if anyone else used these shots… just for copyright purposes. **

**And, I'm sorry you think so. I'll try my best to make them less annoying. **

**A reply to… **animechesirecat7

Celeste is my favorite character. And the story is good too.  
Update soon. PLEASE  
GIRLS RULE THIS STORY PROVES IT :)

**I'll be sure to tell xXxNightlockxXx that, she'd love it. Thank you as well, I try my best to write good stories. ^^ I WILL UPDATE FAST! GIRLS DO RULE! *Sis Fist* xD **

**Thank you to EVERYONE that commented, feel free to ask me questions, such as 'will _ get to together _?' and I WILL answer them! If I remember. Comments are appreciated, they make me happy, and when I'm happy, I TYPE FAST. When I'm sad, PEOPLE DIE! I'm hoping to update at least twice today! **

**~Owari~**


	7. The Call, Marie and Eiji Together!

A New Team chapter seven

**Back to this… yay, I really need your reviews guys. I'm not asking for much, just a little 'update soon' or 'I really like this story, please update'. Use text talk, I don't care; just a little feedback from my audience makes this all worth it.**

/

_Previously… _

"**Echizen Ryoma-kun, okay? Happy?" Raven gave in. **

"**Echizen? As in Echizen Nanjiro?" Raven's mother asked once again, she really was a tennis fan.**

"**Er, who?" Raven asked. **

"What do you mean who? Echizen Nanjiro was the best Japanese player out there! He was so close to getting the Grand Slam when he suddenly retired. No one knows why he did what he did, but he's a legend! They called him the 'Samurai'," Raven's mother explained.

"That's cool and all; er… can you help me though? I'd really like for Ryoma-kun to like me back… I mean, he's so cute. I even played a match with him today because Captain Celeste requested a match with the boys, he's really good! I couldn't get a single match off of him!" Raven giggled, feeling excited rush through her spine just by talking about the match.

"Well you shouldn't be dating at your age," Raven's mother sighed.

"Mom, please? I mean, maybe just give him my phone number, or cell? Come on, please!" Raven begged.

"Phone calls only," Raven's mother gave in.

"Hai*! Arigato gozaimasu!" Raven thanked.

"Dinners on the table when you're ready," Raven's mother chirped, exiting the room.

"'Kay" Raven replied.

"Hmm, now how to approach this? I don't think I can just give him my number, he'd definitely refuse. Maybe I could sneak my number into his book or tennis bag. That's it! I'll sneak it into his tennis bag before practice tomorrow!" Raven giggled happily to herself. After writing her number on a little piece of scrap paper, she set it on her dresser and hurried downstairs for dinner.

**~Tomorrow Afternoon Afterschool~**

"Practice is cancelled, Coach Nami went home sick, we can't practice without a coach," Celeste announced the minute Raven arrived.

"We practically practice without him anyways so does it matter?" Haruka asked.

"Yes is does matter, Haruka-chan. The school board says no practice without a coach or adult present," Celeste replied.

"So, does that mean we're allowed to hang out by the boy's court?" Marie asked hopefully.

Celeste sighed, "Hai,"

The girls (minus Celeste) squealed in excitement and quickly rushed to the changing room. After most of the girls were fully dressed in their usual uniforms, they grabbed their things and walked out.

"Come on, Jun, you always take forever!" Akane whined.

"Gomen na sai!" Jun apologized in a quiet voice as she came out of the changing room. Jun always did like to take her time and was one of those people with very quiet voices. The girls hurried over to the boy's courts, eagerly waiting to see their loves. When they got there, all the girls immediately clung to the cage, watching their crushes play practice matches.

"Kikumaru-kun! Konichiwa*!" Marie waved and giggled.

Kikumaru managed to wave back and still get the ball over the net.

"Did you see that? Kikumaru-kun is so amazing!" Marie squealed in excitement.

"You always say that," Akane whined.

"Do you blame me for telling the truth?"Marie shot back.

Akane ignored her and continued to watch Momo with interest.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick, okay?" Raven informed the rest of the team, before leaving. She grasped her phone number in her hands tightly, her heart beating fast. She turned the knob to the boy's changing room slowly, and then only opened the room that she could just squeeze through. She then looked around, the boy's room was a little duller than the girl's, but it's not like that mattered. She looked around a little until she found a bag labeled 'Ryoma E.'

"Found it," she whispered to herself, she took it off the shelf carefully and unzipped it. She then wove the paper in between one of the racquet's strings, so she knew he'd see it. She carefully zipped the bag back up and lifted it on the shelf. She walked out of the changing room and shut the door. Raven hurried back over to the courts.

"Oishi-kun and Kikumaru-kun won their doubles practice match," Marie informed Raven once she got back.

"That's great," Raven replied, only mildly interested.

"I think I'm going to ask him if we could go out for lunch tomorrow," Marie whispered to her.

"You totally should, you two are cute together," Raven smiled, pretending that Marie had her full attention.

"Arigato, Raven-chan," Marie thanked before clinging to the cage again. The boy's practice was almost over.

"Oishi-kun is so kawaii*," Yuki giggled quietly to herself, thinking that no one could hear.

"Ne, you think so huh?" Raven asked, surprising Yuki.

"D-don't sneak up on me like that!" Yuki sputtered.

Raven laughed lightly, "It's funny, because you're usually so bubbly and now you acting all shy,"

Yuki blushed and looked away from Raven.

"Love is in the air tonight," Raven sang.

Yuki now turned fully away from Raven; her face looked like a tomato.

"Practice is dismissed, the Districts are coming up so don't let your guard down," Tezuka dismissed.

Celeste made a weird high pitched noise, but only the girls could hear it from their position, "He's so cute when he says that!" she giggled.

"Wow, Celeste has a crush on Tezuka, Celeste and Tezuka sitting in a -," Marie was stopped mid-sentence by Celeste, who slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up, they can hear you!" Celeste whispered urgently, thoroughly embarrassed.

Marie removed Celeste's hand, "Alright, alright, jeez,"

Once the regulars had dispersed, Marie followed Kikumaru, who was following Oishi. She really didn't want to interrupt them, but she wanted to ask Kikumaru more. She gently poked his elbow.

"Huh? Oh, Marie-san!" Kikumaru smiled.

"Ah, gomen na sai… uh, Kikumaru-kun?" she asked.

"Hai?" she tilted his head in the cute way he does.

"Wi-will you… ah… can you please… do you want to go to lunch tomorrow?" Marie was blushing a lot now, slightly looking away.

"Sure! I'll pick you up around 11:00 okay?" Kikumaru instantly agreed, his check turning a light shade of pink.

"Uh, okay, here's my address…" Marie handed him a piece of paper.

"Sankyuu~," he took the piece of paper and gave it a quick scan.

"Uh, arigato Kikumaru-kun!" Marie bowed then ran away, the tips of her ears turned red.

"Weren't you going to ask her the same thing tomorrow?" Oishi asked.

"Hai! She just made my life easier," Kikumaru smiled.

Meanwhile Ryoma was walking home. He decided after dinner he'd go up to the temple and practice a little. Once he got home, he walked upstairs and put his bag away. After dinner, he went back upstairs and unzipped his tennis bag. He grabbed out a racquet but as soon as he did, a paper zipped into the air and gently floated to the ground. He picked it up, and looked it over, he found the little message. It read: 'Call me whenever you need a practice buddy, please? Raven's home phone: xxx-xxx-xxxx"

His first instinct was to call her, but then he thought about it. She wouldn't want to come over at 6:37 P.M, right? Nah, she probably wouldn't want to come over. Ryoma just decided he'd just call her. He grabbed the phone and dialed the number.

**Heheh, let's see what happens, ne? **

** *Hai is yes or sure. Hai is technically any form of agreement in Japanese. **

** *Kawaii means cute **

** *Konnichiwa means 'Good Afternoon'. **

** ~Owari~**


	8. Potential Love is in the Air!

A New Team chapter eight

**It's the weekend, which means more typing for me! **

/

_Previously… _

**His first instinct was to call her, but then he thought about it. She wouldn't want to come over at 6:37 P.M, right? Nah, she probably wouldn't want to come over at all. Ryoma just decided he'd just call her. He grabbed the phone and dialed the number. **

_Ring...ring…ring… hello? Craft residence, Raven speaking._

"Hello, it's me, Ryoma,"

_Ah! Ryoma-kun, how are you?_

"I'm okay, thank you,"

From the other end of the phone, Raven was freaking out. Raven was really happy that he called, but she was freaking out on the inside. Actually being able to talk to Ryoma was a dream!

"That's good, did you need anything?" Raven asked.

_No, I just wanted to call._

"Oh okay, so what's up?"

_Well, I'm talking to you for one thing. _

Raven giggled at the obvious comment.

"Oh well yea… but I meant other than that,"

_Nothing then._

"Same here,"

_Ano*… wanna come by the tennis courts? We could rally a little. _

"Uh…uhh… sure! Okay, w-which one?"

_There's one on (enter street name), is that one okay?_

"S-sure! I'll see you there!" Raven hung up.

She then rushed downstairs and grabbed her racquet, "Okaa-san! I'm going to the tennis courts to practice, I have the District Preliminaries coming up, see you soon!" Raven grabbed a couple of tennis balls, her watch, and then ran out the door. It was still light out, but the sky was turning a soft pink. The tennis court that Ryoma had named wasn't that far from her house, she wondered if Ryoma's house was anywhere near here. When she got to the court, Ryoma was already there, leaning against the cage.

"Ah, gomen, did you have to wait long?" Raven asked.

"No, I just got here actually," Ryoma replied, trying to hide the quickly spreading blush.

"Oh cool, do you want to serve first?" Raven asked as she stepped onto the court.

"Sure,"

Raven threw him a ball, which he caught easily. He then bounced it a little; he stopped when he heard Raven's voice.

"I heard you can do a Twist Serve, is it true?" she asked.

"You'll have to find out yourself," he replied and served normally.

Raven easily returned; she tried to watch his breathing and movements to predict where the ball would land. Well, let's just say that didn't go too well. Raven did manage to get a couple of points off of Ryoma though; she tried to find spots where his body couldn't easily react… maybe towards the face! Unfortunately, Raven's control wouldn't allow her a perfect shot like that; it ended up 6-1, Ryoma won. He didn't even have to do a Twist Serve.

"You're super good, Ryoma-kun!" Raven cheered over the net.

Ryoma tipped the bill of his cap, hiding his blush. It felt nice when Raven praised him. Raven looked at her watch.

"It's already 8:23," she said.

"Hn,"

"I should go, it's getting dark too," Raven said, starting to walk away.

"Wait, I'll walk you home," Ryoma said out of the blue, he didn't even know what he was saying! The words just fell out of his mouth.

"Y-you don't have to, I don't want to cause trouble," Raven stuttered.

"It's no trouble at all," Ryoma kept telling himself to shut up mentally, but his brain wouldn't listen to him.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" Raven bowed, she then picked up some of the tennis balls she brought and started to walk, Ryoma followed.

"A-arigato f-for practicing with me," Raven stuttered again, her heart beating fast.

"If you want, we can practice again tomorrow," Ryoma said.

"Really?! Are you sure it's okay?" Raven asked.

"I got nothing better to do,"

"O-oh okay,"

The rest of the walk was shadowed with an uncomfortable silence. Although they didn't know it, their hands slowly intertwined.

**TRANSLATION NOTES: **

***Ano means 'um' or 'uh…' in Japanese. **

** I'm not sure this has happened yet but 'ne' kinda mean 'eh?' in Japanese. Kind of… (ex. Ne? What are you talking about?)** **I thought this was a cute chapter, just for my RyoRav fans. Nya~, until next time! (Nya means meow.)**

** A reply to… **Amai Itonami

To update twice in one day is probably impossible for me haha :)

But I guess I'll be cheering you on till the end! Good luck with your updates and don't ignore other OCs too :3

**Actually, the secret to my fast updates if because I already have chapter 11 typed up. I type ahead so if people yell at me for taking too long, I can just post the next chapter and move on. Hehe, smart, huh? Thank you for cheering for me. ^^ I'm not ignoring the other OCs! Jun, Yuki, Kaori, and Akane are kind just filler characters. I won't cover them as often, I think they'd be annoying to cover for me and everyone else. If I am requested to cover them, I will. Although, I will make sure to cover their personalities. (Which I have written down somewhere… uh…)**

** Another reply to… **Amai Itonami

I didn't think Ryoma would be the type to think about how she actually got her number in his bag but alright. Oh and by the way if u have time check out my story called Sweet Sugar and Hyper Spice.

**I don't think he thought about it, but I'm just forgetful. How do I check out your story if you don't have an account? **

**~Owari~**


	9. Trouble

A New Team chapter nine

Well, let's get on with the story.

/

_Previously… _

"**I got nothing better to do,"**

** "O-oh okay," **

** The rest of the walk was shadowed with an uncomfortable silence. Although they didn't know it, their hands slowly intertwined. **

Raven's hand felt warm, she looked at the slowly rising moon. It was so pretty.

"Ryoma-kun, look at the full moon, it's so pretty!" she stated the obvious.

"Ah," he replied.

_He doesn't talk much_ Raven observed. She probably won't get him to talk either. Soon Raven's house was in view, and felt a little sad about the nice walk ending. Well, it can't last forever.

"My house is right over there," Raven pointed to the house.

"'kay," he mumbled.

_Jeez! What a silent guy, although he is cute, that's no excuse for this!_ Raven screamed mentally. Once they got in front of her house, Raven bowed and thanked him once again. That's when they both noticed they were holding hands. They both pulled away and turned away from each other, blushing. That's when he said something _very_ unexpected.

"I-I had a great time, l-let's practice again sometime," he stuttered. He was totally losing his cool!

"H-Hai, we should," Raven agreed.

He turned away and left.

"So how was your date?" Raven's mom asked as soon as she stepped through her front door.

"O-Okaa-san! I-It not like that, please forgive me…*" Raven pleaded.

"I'm not angry, he really is cute Raven, how'd you snatch such a hot boy?" she asked.

"O-Okaa-san! P-please act like an adult!" Raven ran upstairs, blushing.

"Echizen-san and Raven sitting in a tree K-I-," Raven did hear the rest as she slammed her door shut.

"So, Ryoma did you go on a date? You ran out of the house so fast I could swear you met up with a girl," Nanjiro chuckled.

"It was nothing," Ryoma replied.

"Like I'm going to believe that! At least tell me her name!" Nanjiro insisted.

"No, it's no one," Ryoma growled, he then ran upstairs and slammed the door.

"What a stubborn boy!" Nanjiro shook his head and grinned.

The next day was Saturday, and the Districts were tomorrow! Raven wondered how Marie was doing on her date. Raven hummed herself a little tune while she walked around town.

Meanwhile, Marie was freaking out over what to wear. She was trying to decide if she should go with a short sleeve shirt, or maybe a spaghetti-strapped shirt. She was definitely going to wear her favorite shorts. Decisions are so tedious, she finally decided on a spaghetti-strapped shirt and a little lip gloss. Plus her favorite earrings, can't forget those. Right when she was done applying the lip gloss, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, Okaa-san!" Marie yelled down the stairs.

When she got to the door, she took a deep breath, getting herself psyched up. She then opened the door, and smiled.

"Konichiwa, Marie-san!" Kikumaru smiled.

"Konichiwa!" she replied.

Marie stepped onto the ground and closed the door behind her, "Shall we go?" she asked.

"We shall, nya~," he chuckled, "I have an awesome place in mind,"

Kikumaru then gently took her hand and they walked to the 'awesome' restaurant he had in mind.

Ryoma lay on his bed and looked at the ceiling, completely bored, it was thirty minutes past 11, and he had already practice for a good two hours. Then he remembered that he could talk to Raven. Hopefully she was just as bored as he was. He picked up the phone and dialed the number he had left on his dresser.

_Ring…ring….hello? Craft Residence, this is Anna speaking._

_ Anna?_ Ryoma thought, "Uh hi, yes, is Craft-san home?" he asked.

_Hai, RAVEN! PHONE FOR YOU! _Ryoma had to hold the phone at arm's length.

"Who is it, Okaa-san?" Raven's voice came through the earpiece.

Ryoma couldn't hear an answer, but what he did hear, about a minute later, was Raven's voice.

_Hello?_

"Hai, this is Ryoma," he replied through the speaker.

_Ryoma-kun! Finally, I've been bored all day! _

"Didn't you go practice? You're matches are tomorrow too,"

Nanjiro grinned and he picked up another phone and pushed the 'call' button, now he could hear the conversation between his son and this mystery girl.

_I did go practice, but it's more fun to practice with you. _

"Well, want to go practice now?" Ryoma offered. The time he practiced was unsatisfying in a way.

_Sure, meet at the same place?_

"Hai,"

Raven hung up. Ryoma walked downstairs, put on his tennis shoes, and started to tie them. Nanjiro put the phone back and walked up to his son.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Renshū*,"Ryoma replied.

"Okay," he chuckled and walked away; he was definitely going to follow him.

Ryoma grabbed his racquet and walked out the door, he didn't seem to be in any hurry, whatsoever.

Raven waited at the tennis place when a couple of boys started to walk over to her.

"Hey sweetheart, what's your name?" one asked.

"Uh, t-that's really none of your business," Raven replied.

"You waiting for someone?" the other asked.

"A-actually, I am," Raven admitted.

"Why don't you come with us sweetie~, we'll give you ten times more fun than any other guy," the first guy who talked grabbed Raven's wrist and pinned it against the fence.

"N-no I'm fine, please leave me alone," Raven tried to be polite, afraid of what would happen to her if she was rude.

"Aw, don't resist baby~," the other boy asked. Raven closed her eyes and turned away from him, she could feel his breath on her ear.

Suddenly, a tennis ball hit the first guy in the head; Raven opened her eyes, trying to see what happened.

"She said to leave her alone," a familiar voice said.

"Ryoma-kun!" Raven sigh a breath of relief.

"What'd you say brat?!" the one that got hit in the head growled.

"Why don't we settle this with tennis?" Ryoma asked calmly.

"Heheh, you just got yourself into a world of hurt, brat. Mamoru, take care of the little lady over there," he ordered.

"Got it, Katsu," Mamoru nodded and grabbed Raven's wrists, pinning them both to the fence.

"Rough or smooth?" Ryoma asked, twirling his racquet.

"Smooth," Katsu said.

There was a 'thump'.

"Rough, I serve," Ryoma shrugged and picked up his racquet, walking to the other side of the court. He got into position and bounced the ball, the air went quiet. He threw up the ball and served, but instead of bouncing away from Katsu, it bounced towards his face. Katsu ducked and growled.

"Lucky shot, brat!"

**Ah, the sweet smell of being done. Kay, well, comments are appreciated. **

** TRANSLATION NOTES:**

** *Raven thought her mom would be mad because he mom said 'phone calls only' but Raven disobeyed her an went on a lovely date. ;P **

***Renshū means 'practice' in Japanese. **

** A reply to… **Prewritesuccession

THEY DIDN'T NOTICE THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS? hahaha...I can kind of imagine what it would be like if they DID notice... :) this is cute.

***shrugs* DON'T YELL AT ME! I thought it was kinda involuntary; they both like each other so they hold hands? PROBLEM!? **

**~Owari~**


	10. Marie and Kikumaru, together!

A New Team chapter ten

Well, I don't own Prince of Tennis… I really don't think I should be saying this because OF COURSE I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS! If I did, Sakuno and Ryoma would have gotten together in the anime and manga! Well, let's get on with the story.

/

_Previously… _

"**Rough, I serve," Ryoma shrugged and picked up his racquet, walking to the other side of the court. He got into position and bounced the ball, the air went quiet. He threw up the ball and served, but instead of bouncing away from Katsu, it bounced towards his face. Katsu ducked and growled. **

** "Lucky shot, brat!" **

Ryoma ignored that and served again, same thing happened. Katsu looks back at Mamoru, who nodded. Mamoru smirked and looked at Raven, he then took out a knife and slowly cut her cheek, Raven squirmed away from the knife, and she could feel her own hot blood flow down her cheek, splattering onto the ground.

"If you win this game little lady over there won't make it," Katsu pointed his thumb back at them.

Ryoma scowled and clenched a fist; he couldn't decide what to do now, if he lost that would ruin his pride. If he won, Raven might die from blood loss.

"Where are you taking me?" Marie asked, looking up at Kikumaru.

"It's a se-cr-et," Kikumaru giggled.

They got into the 'restaurant', Marie looked around. It was a sushi place.

"Tada!" Kikumaru smiled.

"Yay, I love sushi!" Marie exclaimed, giggling.

Kikumaru went to go sit at the front bar; he motioned Marie to sit next to him. Marie obliged gratefully.

"Is anyone here, nya?" Kikumaru asked to no one.

"Ah, Kikumaru," Kawamura walked in through the back door, "did you bring your girlfriend?"

"Yup!" Kikumaru exclaimed without a second thought.

Marie blushed and looked away slightly, when she looked back again Kikumaru was already ordering.

"The usual Anago!" he cheered.

"I'll have some wasabi sushi please," Marie smiled.

"Okay, I'll have it right up," Kawamura said as he started to make the sushi.

"I didn't know you like spicy sushi, Blade-san, nya," Kikumaru said.

"I get it from my father, he loves anything spicy," Marie giggled.

"Nya, that's cool," Kikumaru smiled.

"Here you go," Kawamura handed them each a platter of sushi and chopsticks.

"Arigato!" Kikumaru chirped

"Ittadakimasu*," Marie nodded and started to eat.

After the short meal, Kikumaru paid for both of them and they left.

"Hey, want to go play tennis? I know a good place," he offered.

"I didn't bring my racquet though," Marie pointed out.

"I have a spare; I just have to stop at my house, okay?"

"Hai, arigato,"

The walk to Kikumaru's house was short; Kikumaru and Marie talked about tennis, music, video games and such. They actually had a couple of things in common. When they got to Kikumaru's house, he opened the door and quickly grabbed his tennis bag.

"Let's go, nya!"

Marie nodded and followed him, she was quite happy with the outcome of this date, and now she would be able to play a match, that's when she realized something.

"Hey, wait a second, aren't you more of a doubles person, Kikumaru-kun?" Marie asked.

"Well, I can't play doubles with just two of us," he pointed out and grinned.

"True, you think you'll be okay?" Marie asked.

"Yup!" he chuckled.

"A-and, about before, w-when you called m-me your girlfriend…" Marie stuttered.

"Well, you wanna be?" he asked.

Marie nodded, happier than she'd ever been in her life. Suddenly Kikumaru looked at her and put a finger over his lips. He then motioned to a tennis court, there was Ryoma and Raven. Along with the two other men. Marie put her hand over to mouth to stop herself from gasping. Ryoma and one of the men were having a rally by the looks of it. Raven had scratches all over her face and arms.

"What has ochibi gotten himself into?" Kikumaru wondered out loud.

Marie shrugged and walked around the court, going unnoticed by anyone in the court. With the spare in hand, Marie walked behind the man that was holding Raven. She aimed and swiftly stuck the handle of the racquet through one of the many holes in the cage. It hit the back of Mamoru's head, and he was knocked out.

Ryoma saw his chance and aimed the ball right at the Katsu's face; Katsu was distracted by the 'thump' of Mamoru's body. The ball hit it's mark and he fell hard, hard enough to knock himself out, he was barely conscious.

"You brat! You cheated!" he accused.

"I didn't ask them to be here," Ryoma replied and jumped over the net.

"Are you okay?" he asked as soon as he got to Raven.

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine. They're not deep," she managed to smile.

"What happened, ochibi?" Kikumaru asked, concerned.

"Craft-san here was practicing by herself when those two idiots decided to take advantage of her. I was just passing by," Ryoma lied.

Raven looked up at him, confused on why he was lying. She wanted to say something, the thought about it; if he was lying he must have a reason.

"Is that true?" Kikumaru asked Raven. Raven nodded, and then got to her feet.

"Yes, it's all true," Raven said, then winced, feeling the sting of her wounds.

"We better get you home so you can get patched up, nya," Kikumaru said.

"Then what do we do with them?" Marie asked, jabbing a thumb at the two men.

"Leave them from the wolves," Ryoma growled.

Kikumaru was taken aback, never before had he seen such anger and hatred in his little boy's eyes, and it scared him.

"We'll stay here and call the police and make sure they don't try to run away, Echizen-san, take Raven-chan home," Marie ordered.

"Okay," he replied instantly.

On their way home, Raven looked at Ryoma.

"Ano… Ryoma-kun, why did you lie to them?" she asked innocently.

"It's better for them not to know the truth," Ryoma replied.

"O-okay," Raven stuttered.

The walk home was silent; until Ryoma rang the doorbell to Raven's house was the silence split. Raven's mother freaked out and immediately got the first aid kit. She opened the little box and grabbed the gauze and bandages. She gently wrapped the gauze around Raven's arms and placed bandages on Raven's face.

"Arigato gozaimasu for bringing Raven home when you did, otherwise the cuts might have gotten infected," Raven's mother thanked.

"It was no problem," Ryoma replied, "I'll be leaving now,"

"Alright, thank you again!" Ryoma had already turned and left.

**TRANSLATION NOTES:**

***Ittadakimasu- I humbly receive **

**A reply to…**xXxNightlockxXx

I love you for this and your fast updates!  
KINDA SHORT THOUGH WORK GIRL MAKE EM LONGER! :) but I still love you!

**If I made my chapters longer, then I wouldn't be able to update as fast. I WUV YOU TOO! *huggles and gives you Tezuka plushie* **

**A reply to… **Prewritesuccession

Her mother is surprisingly immature. :3  
I like her.

**I love immature parents, they're so funny. Immature adults are always the best! **

**A reply to… **Amai Itonami

Haha me again! Sorry I didn't get to read the chapters up until now. Anyway...

I actually do have an account but I'm usually never on it unless I update so that answers that :3

And there's so much Ryo and Raven fluff which I don't particularly mind but usually on OC girl teams everyone is a star. Like in fyerigurl's fanfic To Catch A Falling Star her OCs are kinda different but in a good way. Basically I'm talking about OCs in general. After all, it is an OC girl team fabric yes?

**I don't mind if something in your life forbids you from reading, just give me a little feedback and I'll be happy. **

**Can you tell me your username?**

**I like fluff, it's fluffy! I love fluffy things, like Karupin! I know I'm revolving around RyoRav right now, but I WILL SPREAD THE LOVE! Just give me time! An OC girl team fabric? o.o **

**A reply to… **animechesirecat7

I love how Raven's mom got childish. :)

**Everyone seems to! I like to think of Raven's mom as one of those 'fun' mothers. ^^ **

**~Owari~**


	11. Taking a Gamble

A New Team chapter eleven

OH MY GOOGLE! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG! I was typing a filler OC's match and I got sooooooo bored. Five of those days that I didn't update were because I was in Florida. Well, let us continue in the magical world of Harry—I mean Prince of Tennis! Not Harry Potter, what are you talking about?! I didn't type that! Heheh, anyways, thank you Jem Juliette Jewels Jade for following and favoriting (not a word) my story.

/

_Previously…_

**Arigato gozaimasu for bringing Raven home when you did, otherwise the cuts make have been infected," Raven's mother thanked.**

** "It was no problem," Ryoma replied and bowed a little, "I'll be leaving now," **

** "Alright, thank you again!" Ryoma had already turned and left.**

Raven was hurried to the hospital right away; they said she'd be okay but that they wanted to watch her overnight, just in case the wounds got infected. Raven was okay with that, but she was worried about missing Ryoma's phone call. One night would be okay, she guessed. She sighed and lay on the bed, staring out the window. The nurse came in to change her bandages. Raven listened to some music. She suddenly heard a song that went like this:

**Please excuse me I'm not thinking clear…**

** It must just be stress but I likely**

** Shouldn't be here,**

** I'm such a mess**

** I never really ever know what to say **

** When all of my emotions get in the way**

** I'm just trying to get us on the same page**

** I always get it better right afterwards**

** When all the wrong impressions are said and heard**

** How come I can never get the right words? **

** I need to convey…**

** Wish I could explain the things that I have to work out**

** I don't feel right**

** What has come over me? **

** I'm about to lose my mind**

** I never really ever know what to say **

** When all of my emotions get in the way**

** I'm just trying to get us on the same page**

** (Wish I could explain)**

** I always get it better right afterwards**

** But all the wrong impressions are said and heard**

** How come I can never get the right words? **

** I need to convey…**

** Wish I could explain **

** Can I let the trees do the talking?**

** Can I let the ground do the walking?**

** Can I let the sky fill what's missing?**

** Can I let my mouth do the listening, the listening**

** I never really ever know what to say **

** When all of my emotions get in the way**

** I'm just trying to get us on the same page**

** I always get it better right afterwards**

** But all the wrong impressions are said and heard**

** How come I can never get the right words? **

** I need to convey…**

** Wish I could explain **

** What I need to say **

Raven really liked that song; it had a nice little jingle to it. It also brought a nostalgic feeling. For the rest of the afternoon, she had that song stuck in her head and would sometimes hum it to herself. The hours went by fast, and soon it was night, but Raven felt wide awake. She sighed and tried to tell herself to go to sleep. Drowsiness soon slipped over her consciousness and she soon found herself falling asleep…

That next morning, Raven was allowed to leave, when her mother arrived they said to change her bandages daily and wash out the wounds every couple of hours. They also said that she couldn't play tennis for a couple of days.

"Wait what?! I have the Districts today! My team needs me!" Raven gasped.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm sure your team will be fine without you." The nurse smiled.

Raven sighed and nodded, looking away from the nurse. Her mother thanked the nurse and left, Raven followed behind, completely disappointed.

"We'll have to forfeit now, all eight people have to register," Raven mumbled.

"I'm really sorry sweetheart, but that's just how it's going to have to be." Her mother replied sympathetically. Raven sighed and got in the car, she sat wish her knees pulled up to her chest, staring out the window. When she got home, she wanted to call Ryoma, but she didn't have his number. Instead and moved her tennis bag to the front door and sat at the kitchen table, sighing.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Raven's mother asked.

"No… I'm fine," Raven replied, "I'm going to go out for a bit, okay?"

"Okay, but be careful okay?" her mother asked.

"Hai,"

When Raven's mother turned on the sink, Raven took her Seigaku jersey and tennis bag and snuck out the door. She knew exactly where the Districts were taking place; it was just a twenty minute walk there. She was going to play; she wasn't going to let her team down.

**Raven's naughty, but I'm sure Ryoma would do the same. Yea, anyways, chapter done. What's gonna happen to Raven? Will her cuts get worse? Will she get there on time or will her team have to forfeit? Tune in next time! **

** Disclaimer: I do not own the song.**

** Song: The Listening**

** Artist: LIGHTS **

** YouTube URL: /watch?v=b2dXfzdM6XQ**

** ~Owari~**


	12. Fudomine vs Seigaku!

A New Team chapter twelve

I have nothing to say.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I did, I would have Ryoma and Sakuno get together in the anime and manga! Hehe.

Okay guys, I'm gonna translate the Japanese words and stuff as soon as I type them because I sometimes forget to translate… so yea. ^^

/

_Previously…_

** "No… I'm fine," Raven replied, "I'm going to go out for a bit, okay?"**

** "Okay, but be careful okay?" her mother asked.**

** "Hai,"**

** When Raven's mother turned on the sink, Raven took her Seigaku jersey and tennis bag and snuck out the door. She knew exactly where the Districts were taking place; it was just a twenty minute walk there. She was going to play; she wasn't going to let her team down. **

When Raven finally arrived, she tried to find where her teammates were. After a good few minutes of searching, she finally found them near the application desk.

"Oi! I'm here!" Raven panted and hurried over to them.

"Where were you!? We were afraid we'd have to forfeit!" Celeste hissed.

"Gomen, gomen, I had some complications getting here," Raven chuckled lightly.

"It's good that you're here now, but what happened to you?" Yuki asked, pointing at the two bandages on her face.

"Uh… I tripped," Raven replied, "let's sign in before it's too late," Raven got them on a different subject, the team scurried over to the desk.

Marie gave her a look of concern and mouthed 'are you okay?' Raven gave a quick nod and hurried over to the desk.

"Are you sure?" Marie asked in a low whisper.

"I'll be fine," Raven murmured.

"I really don't think you should play," Marie murmured back.

"Don't worry, I can't let us quit at the beginning of the game," Raven winked at her.

Marie sighed through her nose and turned away, to which Raven rolled her eyes.

"These are the registration application form for the eight members of Seishun Gakuen high school," Celeste chirped as she handed the sheet of paper to the woman sitting at the sign in desk. She nodded and kept the registration form. The girls then waited for any announcement that the matches were starting. Marie brought Raven over to the side.

"Are you really okay? I know your cuts weren't that deep, but are you sure you can play?" Marie asked worriedly.

"Yes, don't worry," Raven laughed lightly and swung her racquet over her shoulder. That was a mistake, she flinched.

"Please, don't play Raven-chan, you'll injure yourself further," Marie whispered.

"We will now hold the match between Seigaku and Fudomine," the loudspeaker announced.

"That's us!" Celeste chirped and entered the court with her team.

The captains shook hands and wished each other good luck.

"You need three matches to win; even if someone wins all five matches are to be played," the ref said.

The first match was Kaori Minori and Akane Ai versus Hiromi Fujioka and Masako Murano. The players shook hands then moved to their respectful positions.

"One set to match, Seigaku Minori to serve!" the referee called.

"Ready?" Akane asked her partner.

"Ready!" Kaori chirped.

Kaori stood back and bounced the ball with her racquet. She then served, the ball was a blur. The other team didn't have time to react. 15-love.

"Whoa, what was that?!" Hiromi straightened up.

"Oh, was that too fast? I'm sorry," Kaori said with fake sympathy.

This time it was Akane's turn to serve, her serve was even faster, if that was even possible. The other girls gaped in amazement. Kaori chuckled in amusement, then got into position and served. Hiromi and Masako could only stare. 30-love.

"This is too easy!" Akane exclaimed.

Raven only watched with mild interest as her teammates taunted the other girls.

"How childish," Celeste sighed.

Akane served again. 40-love. Kaori's serve. 1-0.

Hiromi and Masako grinned, "Our turn," she said in perfect unison.

"Bring it on!" Akane challenged.

Hiromi nodded at Masako, who winked. Raven looked at them suspiciously. Masako smirked and got in position to serve. Akane and Kaori, who did not notice the exchange, smiled arrogantly. Masako threw the ball up and served. The ball seemed to be going towards Kaori, it suddenly curved under her racquet, bounced on the baseline, and bounced out.

"Huh?" Akane looked back where the ball had landed.

"What was that?" Kaori wondered out loud.

Masako and Hiromi smirked rather evilly.

**Okay, done!**** A reply to…**animechesirecat7

Nice  
Raven sure has some dedication

**What you call dedication, other people would call idiotic. **

**A reply to****…**Prewritesuccession

Infection...? O.O Those must be some nasty cuts!

**They were from a pocket knife, so yea, I guess. xD**

**A reply to…**hope

Can't wait for update!

**There you have it.**

**A reply to… **MitsukiJunko

just finished this chapter... this is going to be long...  
I love it... Ryoma was making his move now...  
and really Raven was so sneaky here...  
She could be perfect for Ryoma's stoic reactions...  
(keep that attitude of his if possible tee hee hee)  
and Raven was in danger, she was not the damsel in distress I think she could take care of herself... tee hee hee...  
and what a move... she wouldn't care about her wounds now that she wasn't not allowed to play for the competition...  
Go Girl...!  
anyway... you mentioned Sakuno in your first chapter...  
can you make her a scene again... even just a cameo***** or something...  
what will be her role here if she was not going to Ryoma's partner?  
thank you very much...  
keep it up... _

**Sankyuu~ hehe, I guess I almost forgot about Ryoma's personality. xD Also, I'm sure everyone would be freaked out if those had a sharp, pointy knife pointed against them, also, Raven's afraid of pointy objects. xD Raven's just that type of girl, ya know? Yes, I know I did mention her once in the first chapter, but again, she's not very important in this story. I will try to put her in somewhere. I know she practices with them and all, but she's still just a freshman. Yes, Raven is a freshman, but she's a regular, so yea… I will try to get a little RyoSaku, maybe. Just a little sliver, I know some people didn't want RyoSaku. **

**TRANSLATION NOTES:**

***Cameo is just a small participation in the story **

**~Owari~**


	13. Raven's Match

**A New Team chapter thirteen **

Let us start.

/

_Previously…_

**"Huh?" Akane looked back where the ball had landed.**

** "What was that?" Kaori wondered out loud.**

**Masako and Hiromi smirked rather evilly.**

"Hmpf, just try that again!" Kaori yelled over the net.

"Gladly," they both said in unison.

Hiromi got into position and threw the ball high into the sky. Raven craned her neck, but flinched when she accidently looked at the sun. Hiromi waited for the ball then served. It was heading towards Akane, who had seen this pattern already. Instead of curving below her racquet, it bounced away from her and out. 30-love.

Hiromi and Masako served again, 1-1 now. Akane and Kaori were now mad. Akane did her 'diving sparrow' and earned some points. (I know, I'm being vague now, but I'm super bored with describing the filler OC's matches!) In the end, it ended up 7-5, Kaori and Akane won.

"Yes!" Kaori and Akane cheered.

"Thanks for the game, you two played well," Hiromi complimented.

"No thank you, you guys were really tough! I'd love to play against you again," Kaori nodded.

All four girls left the court. Kaori and Akane were congratulated whole-heartedly by their teammates. Next was Haruka and Yuki vs. Rika Miki and Hana Kishi. It started out okay, but around the 5-5 mark, the other team started to play a little rough. Both girls from the Fudomine team seemed to now only be aiming at Haruka. Of course, it counted, but it was on purpose.

"Hey, stop aiming for me!" Haruka shouted indignantly.

"First of all, I'm not hitting you on purpose. Second, I thought your reflexes would be good enough to dodge it!" Hana replied back.

"Hmpf," Haruka sighed.

Hana served and aimed straight for Haruka's knee. Haruka promptly moved out of the way and returned easily. Hana scowled, and aimed again. Haruka, again, dodged and returned.

"You brat," Hana murmured under her breath. She raced for the net and returned the ball. This time it hit Haruka's elbow. She dropped her racquet and hissed in pain.

"Haruka! Are you okay?" Yuki asked, worried.

"Yea, I'll be fine," Haruka reassured her and forced a small smile. She picked up her racquet and got into ready position.

Rika served this time, it was a super high speed serve, but Haruka could see it with her eagle eyes. She returned it but flinched at little. Hana smiled and returned it back to her. Yuki saw this and returned the shot for Haruka. Hana glared at Yuki, who just smiled back. Yuki's pace started to speed up and she started to return every shot.

"Game set and match, Seigaku Shiki and Nariko! 6-5!" the referee called when it was all over.

"Yes! Second game is ours~" Haruka and Yuki cheered.

The team cheered all together, Raven suddenly felt the need to win. If they won another game they'd win, then Raven could prove herself worthy of being a regular. She walked onto the court noiselessly; she twirled her racquet in her hand. The team noticed she kept her jacket on, although it was hot out. They didn't make anything of it right now though.

Atusuko Hora vs. Raven Craft. Singles 3.

"One set to match, Seigaku Craft to serve!"

Raven served normally, and it just got into the service box. Atusuko smirked and returned; she aimed for her feet. Raven jumped out of the way, as the ball sped up and almost hit her foot, she turned and returned when the ball bounced. After a couple of rounds, Raven could see the obvious pattern in Atusuko's shots. She kept hitting a slice, and then aimed for the feet, then some other type of shot. Raven could easily return each shot, since most were in her range. Raven noticed Atusuko smirk and she hit and unexpectedly high lob, Raven ran after it and hit a smash. She flinched, feeling the sting in her reopened wound.

From where Haruka was, she could see Raven flinch. She wondered briefly why, could it be possible that she was wounded? Raven wasn't stupid, she would obviously forfeit then. She knew she couldn't play being injured. Haruka looked at her best friend, Celeste, who seemed to notice too.

"You saw that too right?" Haruka whispered to her. Celeste nodded briefly as a response.

The rest of the team, besides Marie, didn't seem to notice and cheered Raven on as she got a point. After a while, Haruka and Celeste couldn't take it anymore. When it was time to change courts, Celeste looked at Raven and mouthed 'are you okay?' Raven gave a thumbs up. During the next match, Raven had felt almost all her wounds reopening. Atusuko hadn't missed a beat yet; she was taking advantage of Raven's injuries.

"Game, Fudomine! 5-2!" the ref called.

"She's really getting beat out there," Akane said the obvious.

"Yea, how'd she get on the regular team again?" Kaori asked.

"You two, be quiet. It's not nice to say those things," Celeste ordered.

"I was just asking," Kaori murmured.

Raven hissed in pain as she returned another shot, she joints in her arms were killing her. She wanted to forfeit, but that would really let down the team and she would look like a wimp.

"Time out!" she heard her captain say.

Celeste walked up to the referee and muttered something to him.

"Alright, but make it quick," he said curtly.

Celeste led her over to the team, and then applied some pressure to Raven's shoulder. Raven flinched but tried to hide it. Celeste silently and gently rolled up the sleeves of Raven's jacket. The team gasped at what they saw. Scarlet red bandages covered her arms, they could see no skin.

"You're forfeiting," Celeste said shortly, very angry indeed.

"What? No way!" Raven cried indigently.

"You're forfeiting," Celeste repeated, a little firmer than before.

"I said no," Raven hissed.

Celeste was already angry at her ignorance, now she was infuriated at her stubbornness. Celeste promptly slapped her across the face. Raven fell to the ground, one eye closed and hand over her cheek.

"What was that for?!" she growled.

Celeste ignored her and walked over to the ref. She murmured something in his ear.

"Seigaku is forfeiting the match, therefore Fudomine wins Singles 3!"

"Celeste-chan, I can still perform! You have to let me play!" Raven begged her captain.

"What's done is done, you should go and clean out your wounds," Celeste smiled lightly, "Jun-chan, go with her,"

"Hai, captain!" Jun agreed, grabbed the first-aid kit, and led Raven over to the bathroom.

**A reply to… **animechesirecat7

Raven has the dedication. Who cares about injuries.  
I luv it

** Sankyuu~ *hands you a plushie***

**A reply to…**awezomeprincess

please update! please please please! and nice story!

** Arigato Gozaimasu, it is comments like these that keep me motivated. **

**A reply to… **MitsukiJunko

Cliff Hanger!  
waahh... I want more... that was short alright...  
you left me there open-ended...  
Doubles three match three was pretty interesting  
and BTW I like the names of all techniques that you created here...  
and this one is new too...

keep it up... can't wait for the next chapter...  
Gambare! _*****

**Sankyuu~ Lol, Doubles three match three huh? **

**TRANSLATION NOTES:**

***Gambare means good luck. **

**~Owari~**


	14. Aftermath

A New Team chapter fourteen

Story time.

/

_Previously…_

**"Celeste-chan, I can still perform! You have to let me play!" Raven begged her captain.**

** "What's done is done, you should go and clean out your wounds," Celeste smiled lightly, "Jun-chan, go with her,"**

** "Hai, captain!" Jun agreed, grabbed the first-aid kit, and led Raven over to the bathroom. **

Raven sighed and flinched slightly and Jun cleaned out her wounds.

"What you did was stupid you know," Jun said quietly.

"I know, I know, but I couldn't make you guys quit so early in the season. We're trying to get to the Nationals, remember?" Raven replied.

"Yes, I know, but it really was dumb," Jun sighed.

"Whatever," Raven could find nothing else to say. An awkward silence overshadowed them. Once Jun was done cleansing the wound out, she took some new gauze from the kit and gently wrapped it around her arms.

"There, does that feel better?" she asked when she was done.

"I guess," Raven sighed and rolled her shoulder a little.

"Good, come on," Jun led her back over to the team where Marie was currently playing a match against Avaron Moe. Celeste didn't say anything to Raven as she sat down next to her.

Marie wiped glistening sweat off her forehead. She was down to her last resort, her special move. Marie waited for her opponent to return, then hit a slice, put curving her racquet just as she hit it. The ball bounced it and spun weirdly. Rika ran up and returned it with little difficulty; she flinched a little when she could feel a sharp sting in her wrist and upper arm after returning. Marie did the same move again; she had to win for her team.

"Game set and match, Seigaku Blade! 7-6!" the ref called. Marie was congratulated by her entire team; she got pats on the back, wolf whistles, and Yuki brought one of those party confetti shooters. Celeste caught her in time and told her that she shouldn't set it off at the Districts or they might kick them out. Jun's match against Yoko Minami took over three hours. Yoko was the captain of the Fudomine girl's tennis team.

Jun growled as she missed a cross-court shot. She was ready to use her special move, Oni* Hunter. She got into position that looked almost exactly like the Twist Spin Shot form. Except that she was crouched down so she could touch the ground and her arm was bent. When the ball bounced she jumped up and returned it. Raven didn't know what to think of it, it looked like almost ten balls! They were diving and curving aimlessly around. Yoko looked at the balls nervously; she couldn't tell which one was real. The real ball hit her straight in the face. She fell back and landed on her hindquarters.

"Game set and match, Fudomine Minami! Game count, 6-5!"

Yoko had managed to move out of the way just in time and return the ball, therefore countering it. Jun was a little disappointed, but they won anyways. Now they were allowed about a month or so off until the Tokyo Prefectural Tournament in May.

"We're going to the Prefectural's!" Yuki cheered.

"Yup, we were going to Kawamura's Sushi, but I just got word from Ryuzaki-sensei that her team got in last minute. So, I'm taking you out for takoyaki* instead!" Celeste announced, "I'm treating too," she added with a wink.

"Arigato, Captain!" The team chorused happily. (Excluding Jun *cough cough*)

The party at the takoyaki place took place from early that afternoon to around 5:00 p.m. It was quite fun for everyone. Enjoying takoyaki with friends, celebrating winning the Districts, and watching a couple of people run out of the room because Marie was threatening them with some homemade wasabi sushi. Marie offered to walk Raven home and carry her bag, to which Raven nodded and thank her. When they did get home, Raven remembered that she didn't tell her mom that she was going to the Districts. She was prepared for a scolding. Raven thanked Marie for walking her home, when Marie was out of sight; Raven gently slid the door open to her house. Her mother was standing there with the 'I'm so disappointed' face on.

Raven put down her tennis bag cautiously, always keeping her eyes on her mother. She had seen this look many times before, the best thing to do was to lock herself in her room until morning. Raven made a break for the stairs, her mother did not move; she didn't move either when she heard the door close. Instead, her lips curled upward to a grin.

Raven sighed as she lay on her bed. Hopefully her mom wouldn't try to talk to her. She suddenly heard the phone ring. She picked it up before her mother would hear it*. It was Ryoma.

"Uh, C-craft residence, Raven speaking," Raven said into the mouthpiece.

_Konbonwa._

"Konbonwa, Ryoma-kun!" Raven recognized the voice in an instant. When Ryoma didn't respond, Raven started a conversation.

"Ano, Ryoma-kun, how were the Districts?" she asked nervously.

_We won._

"Oh, congratulations! So did we!

_Hn, you showed up?*_

"Yea, so?"

_Baka*._

"S-shut up! You would do the same!"

_How'd your match go?_

"C-captain Celeste made me forfeit." Raven stuttered.

_Hn._

"So, how are you?" Raven asked.

_Okay, I guess._

"I guess? What's wrong?"

_ Nothing._

"Okay, so um… wanna go to the courts next week?" Raven asked she was sure her mother would forgive her by then.

_Sure. _

"A-arigato Ryoma-kun. How about Sunday, maybe around 2 P.M? Same place?" Raven asked.

_Sure. _

"Okay." Silence swept over them.

"Ano… Ryoma-kun? You still there?"

_Hai._

"I heard from someone that you were left-handed, but you always played me right-handed," Raven said.

_So?_

"I don't appreciate handicaps, Ryoma-kun!" Raven growled.

_Too bad._

"Ryoma-kun, not fair," Raven whimpered.

_You'll have to make me play seriously._

"Hn…"

_I'll call you later._

"Wait! R-Ryoma-kun… can I p-please have you n-number? Just in case I ever want to call you…," Raven asked as politely as she could.

_Fine, xxx-xxx-xxxx._

"A-arigato, Ryoma-kun," he hung up; Raven swiftly wrote his number on a scrap piece of paper.

Raven heaved a sigh, put the phone back on the charger, and realized how late it had gotten; it was about half past nine. She got up, shut off the lights, crawled back in her bed, and slowly drifted off into sleep.

**A reply to… **MitsukiJunko

tee hee hee...  
Warui... that was a typo...  
that should be Doubles three match...  
and yeah... Raven was just a stubborn girl...  
Well guess what... if I were in her place...  
I would probably...

Do the SAME thing... lol  
nice chap...  
can't wait for the next one... keep it up...

** You're the only one who actually commented on this chapter, so for that you get cookies and a plushie. :D I'm not quite sure why I only got one comment on this chapter, but I don't mind… much. I don't know what Warui means, lol. I dunno if I'd do the same, I think I would but I don't think I'd be able to get out of the house that easily, my mother has the hearing of a lion… I will keep it up, bye. :D**

**TRANSLATION NOTES:**

** *Oni means demon.**

** *Takoyaki is like deep-friend octopus balls.**

** *What I meant was, in my house the phone upstairs will ring first, then the phone downstairs rings. It's very out of sync and I don't know why. **

** *What Ryoma-kun meant was that he was slightly surprised that Raven went to the Districts despite her injuries. He was there when she got them, remember? **

** *And last but not least, for all the Japanese n00bs out there, Baka means idiot, dummy, stupid, etc. **

** (P.S Don't yell at me that they were suppose to play against two schools, I'm not up to writing filler OC's matches as much!)**

** BE PREPARED FOR CHAPTER SIXTEEN! **

**~Owari~**


	15. Target Practice

A New Team chapter fifteen

Hello.

/

_Previously… _

_**Fine, xxx-xxx-xxxx.**_

__**"A-arigato, Ryoma-kun," he hung up; Raven swiftly wrote his number on a scrap piece of paper.**

** Raven heaved a sigh, put the phone back on the charger, and realized how late it had gotten; it was about half past nine. She got up, shut off the lights, crawled back in her bed, and slowly drifted off into sleep.**

Raven opened her eyes, then blinked at the sun's rays that came through her blinds. She yawned, got up and started her morning routine. When she had slipped on her skirt, she headed downstairs, then grabbed some toast that sat on the table. She got her tennis bag and headed out the door. She hummed herself a little tune, which she always did on this type of warm morning. On her way to school, she bumped into Sakuno.

"Ah, gomen, gomen!" she cried.

"It's okay, I usually don't bump into you on my way to school, where you headed?" Raven asked.

"T-to school, I forgot how to get there again…" Sakuno replied.

Raven laughed lightly, "Don't worry, come on, let's go together."

"A-arigato gozaimasu…"

"It's no problem," Raven reassured her.

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes, until they heard a bike bell ring.

"Yo!" Momo-senpai said as he rode past, Ryoma was also with him. Raven paid no attention to the two and continued to walk.

"Ohayo gozaimasu*, Momo-senpai, Ryoma-kun," Sakuno said politely.

"Ohayo*, sayonara*!" Momo called back.

"So… remind me again how you got lost," Raven said.

"I-I f-forgot…" Sakuno repeated.

"Hn,"

"Y-you sound like R-Ryoma-k-kun…"

"Heh, I guess I do," Raven laughed.

Raven checked her watch and silently cursed.

"C'mon Sakuno-chan, if we don't go now we'll be late for morning practice," Raven grabbed Sakuno's wrist and started to run. Sakuno tried her best to keep up, stumbled a little, but managed to stay on her toes.

"We're here!" Raven panted.

"Well that's good; I see you've both already warmed up. Raven-chan, you and the other regulars are going to improve your accuracy, Sakuno-chan, I'm going to assess your form," Celeste nodded.

"Hai, Captain," Raven smiled and skipped away.

"H-Hai, C-captain…" Sakuno followed the captain to one of the many courts.

Raven arrived to the court that only regulars use daily, Raven found the rest of her teammates hitting the wall that was painted with red, orange, green, blue, and purple bull's eyes.

"Red!" Yuki shouted and she hit the target with the red center.

"So, whatcha doin'?" Raven asked.

"You see these tennis balls? Well, the grooves are different colors, you're supposed to see the color and hit the appropriate target." Jun explained.

"Sankyuu~, Jun-chan." Raven thanked and bowed.

"It's no problem," Jun laughed sheepishly.

"OI! Jun-chan, It's your turn!" Kaori called.

"Hai! Coming!" Jun skipped over.

Meanwhile Sakuno was having a light rally with Celeste. Celeste watched Sakuno closely, her form, her serve, and the way she held her racquet.

"Ne, Sakuno-chan, hold you racquet at the bottom!" Celeste shouted.

"H-hai!" Sakuno adjusted her grip while waiting for Celeste to serve.

"And don't forget the bend your knees!" Celeste called as she served.

Sakuno went to go get it and returned, but it didn't go over the net.

"Its okay, Sakuno-chan! Just try again!" Celeste encouraged her as she served again.

Sakuno nodded and returned with little difficulty.

"Great job, Sakuno-chan!" Celeste praised and returned.

"A-arigato gozaimasu!"

Celeste and Sakuno rallied for a bit until Sakuno completely lost her stamina. Celeste helped her over to the bench and gave her a drink.

Meanwhile Raven was absolutely failing at the accuracy test.

"Purple!" she shouted, but she completely missed the purple target.

"Come on Raven-chan! I know you can do it!" Marie encouraged her.

"Red!"

Missed.

"Blue!"

Missed.

"Green!"

Missed.

"Aww, I'll never get it," Raven whined,

"Don't give up, keep trying!" Kaori shouted.

"Orange!" Raven shouted. This time she actually hit the target with the orange center. She didn't hit the center exactly but close enough.

"Yes!" Raven cheered.

"Great job," Jun smiled.

"Sankyuu~"

Raven kept trying, although she missed the target 90% of the time. Soon it was time for school and they had to change and leave the courts. School was long and boring as usual. Raven got her math test handed back, which she got an 89% on. Raven was so bored; she just wanted school to end. When it finally did end, Raven had a silent dance party in her head (as I know a lot of you do).

**A reply to… **xXxNightlockxXx

Takoyaki... Seems gross?  
Anyways, I was gone for a while, but I've read a few chaps at once. Even though I don't know Prince of Tennis, It pretty much caught my interest. Looking forward to the next update and gomen for the late review... Don't make me eat Takoyaki now D:

Xx

**I hope you did take 'fried octopus balls' the wrong way. xD I meant fried octopus in ball form. :D Sankyuu~. Oh **_**I'M**_** not the one who will make you eat takoyaki… Fuji-senpai! Come here! **

**A reply to… **MitsukiJunko

Warui means sorry...  
but this is great... I am pretty sure that you are updating all the reviewers who reviewed to your fics right... just wait for them or send them pms again... _

they made it... on with the next tournament...  
Raven made her next step... yey...  
keep up the good work...  
can't wait for the next chapter...

**Another one of the million ways to say sorry in Japanese. I will send out PMs again, but I shouldn't think its necessary this far in the story. Here is the next chapter and Sankyuu~ **

**A reply to… **wildratz

Fantastic! 3  
(Sorry it's so short, I'm being hovered over)

**I understand. :3 **

**A reply to… **animechesirecat7

Raven continues to be my favorite. I love how she wants to prove her strength. Can't wait for the next chapter

** ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! Hehe, Raven's my favorite too, by default. xP Here it is I guess. xD **

**TRANSLATION NOTES:**

** *Ohayo Gozaimasu is the more polite way to say 'Ohayo', which means good morning. **

** *Sayonara means 'goodbye' **

** (P.S Look out for the next chapter, also, I'm going to be fixing up a couple of mistakes in my story so it may take longer for the next update. Which is a special chapter. :P) **

** ~Owari~**


	16. SPECIAL 16!

SPECIAL CHAPTER

Well, Prince of Tennis is so serious sometimes, it does need some humor. Time for the beach! (Along with the girl of course, nya) NOTE: Ryoma-kun's eye actually hasn't fully recovered.

/

"Huh? The beach?" Celeste asked, thinking she misheard.

"Hai, we think it'll be a good stress reliever, with the Prefecturals coming up and all," Vice-Captain Oishi nodded.

"Oh sure, I guess so. How about at XXXX beach?" Celeste asked.

"That's exactly the one we were thinking about," Oishi smiled.

"How about Sunday? Maybe around 3 P.M?" Celeste asked.

"Sure," Oishi nodded again.

"Great, see you there!" Celeste waved bye and went to go inform her team. They agreed whole-heartedly with joy.

~AT THE BEACH~

The girls arrived at the scheduled time. They each blushed when they saw their crushes shirtless and with blue swim trunks on. The boy's eyes traveled to their own little crushes. Celeste was wearing a midnight blue bikini with a white star on each breast. Jun was wearing was a yellow bikini that had pink outlining the bathing suit. Haruka was wearing a nice light blue swimsuit that had a little tie in the middle. Akane wore a dull red bikini with bright orange flowers. Kaori smiled sweetly with her flashy yellow bikini on with a frilly blue lining. Marie waved to Kikumaru; she wore a gorgeous pink bikini with a tiger-like stripped pattern. Yuki giggled and smiled at Oishi, she wore a nice pink bikini that had black straps and the whole bottom piece was black. Raven actually wore a plain blue one-piece that came with a little flower pattern.

"Konnichiwa*! Thank you for inviting us!" Celeste giggled, bowing.

"Thank you for coming," Oishi bowed back.

"Let's have some fun!" Yuki declared and everyone either went off in pairs.

Tezuka and Celeste went off to sit on the beach and talk about game strategies. Marie and Kikumaru went for a swim. Yuki and Oishi also went off somewhere on the beach. Jun and Kawamura went to go get a snack. Haruka and Fuji started to make a sand castle somewhere. Kaori and Viper went… well, who knows where. Akane and Momo went off to look for seashells together (Akane's idea). And lastly, Ryoma and Raven really just sat on the beach and talked to each other.

Marie splashed Kikumaru; "You can't catch me!" she teased and went underwater.

"Oh yes I can, nya!" he shouted and went after her.

"Fuji-senpai! I found a seashell we can put on the castle~!" Haruka giggled excitedly.

"That's good, it's really pretty," Fuji smiled.

"Ah I see, so maybe if I tried playing Singles 3, we'd win the game?" Celeste asked again to make sure.

"Ah," Tezuka nodded.

Ryoma and Raven sat on two separate chairs; they were shaded by a simple white umbrella.

"What happened to your eye?" Raven asked after she had completely freaked out about it.

"Nothing," he replied.

"You can't tell me that is nothing!" Raven said, pointing at the bandage/eye patch.

"Don't worry about it," he said.

"Urgh, you're impossible," Raven huffed.

"I'm going to go get a Ponta," he said and got up. He walked away without a thought about the girl he was leaving behind.

_Jeez, he's acting like he doesn't even want to be here, _Raven thought. She couldn't leave because all her friends were having fun with their crushes and if she went off somewhere she'd be alone.

"Nya, Ochibi left his girlfriend all alone," Kikumaru commented.

"Pfft, she doesn't need Echizen-san. This is one reason; he can't even treat a girl right!" Marie growled.

"Don't talk about Ochibi like that, nya," Kikumaru whined.

"Gomen na sai, Kikumaru-kun," Marie apologized to her boyfriend.

"You can call me Eiji," he replied.

"O-okay, E-eiji," Marie stuttered, she rarely stuttered. Although the name sent strange sensations down her spine.

"Here," Ryoma said shortly and tossed a can of cherry-flavored Ponta at Raven. Raven caught it and thanked Ryoma.

_I guess he isn't all that bad,_ Raven thought to herself.

Ryoma opened his can and took a sip. He looked at Raven, who was staring straight ahead at the sea. He could see how bored she was, but what could he do? If she wanted to go, she should just ask.

_Why are girls so complicated…Kami* help me, _Ryoma sighed.

"Wanna do something?" Raven asked.

"Like..?" Ryoma asked lazily.

"Like walk by the beach, or make a sand castle, or go for a swim," Raven counted off her fingers.

"I don't care, you decide," Ryoma sighed, all he really wanted to do was go home and take a nap. He was dragged out of bed by his Baka Oyaji* for a match, then brought abruptly to the beach by Momo-senpai.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Raven asked, indecisive.

"Take a nap," Ryoma replied honestly.

"You're at the beach, might as well enjoy it," Raven reasoned.

"I didn't come here by my own free will," Ryoma said.

"You should still enjoy yourself," Raven replied. _You can enjoy yourself with me_ Raven thought, but she would never say it out loud.

**TRANSLATION NOTES: **

** *Konnichiwa means hello or good afternoon (for all the Japanese n00bs out there)**

** *Kami means God, it could also mean paper. But let's be honest, Ryoma-kun wouldn't ask paper to help him.**

** *Baka Oyaji means 'Stupid Father'. **

**A reply to…**animechesirecat7

Luv the chapter. Raven has such encouraging teammates. I can't wait to see what's next.:)

**Sankyuu~ Raven is such a lucky girl. :D**

**A reply to…**MitsukiJunko

Well gomen is more friendly... rather than other sorry's in Japanese  
I often hear warui for boys though... (I am not a boy FYI ;P)  
or I think for masculine or boys who are so energetic and such...

finally... Sakuno appeared again...  
what's next... I hope she will be a great player here...  
can't wait for the next chapter... _

** Eh…. Sakuno-chan isn't exactly important. I think she might be incorporated into the story sometime. I dunno. **

** A reply to… **wildratz

What does cingrutalions mean? ANSWER ME RAVEN!

** I don't know what to say about that… but I was watching a Youtube video and some guy was making fun of bad grammar. Someone misspelled congratulations. :D **

**~Owari~**


	17. SPECIAL 17!

A New Team chapter seventeen SPECIAL Pt.2

Ryoma-kun is so adorable. ^^ Anyways…

/

_Previously…_

**"You're at the beach, might as well enjoy it," Raven reasoned.**

** "I didn't come here by my own free will," Ryoma said.**

** "You should still enjoy yourself," Raven replied. **_**You can enjoy yourself with me**_** Raven thought, but she would never say it out loud. **

"Hn," was his reply.

"Well, do you want to go swimming?" Raven suggested.

"No," Ryoma replied.

"You said to decide what to do!" Raven snarled.

"I didn't say I would agree," Ryoma said smoothly.

"Don't you want to do anything?!" Raven exclaimed.

"Take a nap," he replied honestly.

Raven sighed, "Go ahead and take a nap then," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Hai," he replied sleepily, he leaned back on the chair and drifted off into a light sleep.

Raven sighed again quietly to herself. Why did he have to be this way? So blunt, so stubborn, so arrogant… maybe her senpais were right. Maybe she needed to rethink her love life. She quietly slid off her chair and went off to clear her head and think. As soon as she got ten feet away from her spot, Akane walked up to her.

"What's wrong, Raven-chan? You look sad." Akane stated.

"It's nothing, really, so where'd Momo-senpai go off to?" Raven asked, getting off-topic.

"Oh, he went to get us something to drink," Akane explained.

"Oh, okay, so…how's it going?" Raven asked.

"Really good, Momo-kun is so nice; I think he'll totally ask me out!" Akane squealed.

"That's great, Akane-chan," Raven smiled softly.

"Mhm! So… you hanging out with Echizen-san?" Akane asked.

"Well… I was… to some extent…" Raven said, looking back at the sleeping boy.

"Is he ignoring you? I knew he was trouble, you stay away from him! He doesn't even know how to treat a girl right!" Akane ranted.

"Who doesn't know how to treat a girl right?" asked Momo, who had a soda and some tea in his hands.

"Your kohai*, Echizen-san! He's totally ignoring Raven-chan!" Akane told him.

"So desu ka*? ECHIZEN!" Momo dropped the drinks (to which Akane caught) and went to go confront a sleeping Ryoma.

"Y-you didn't have to make it a big deal, Akane-chan…" Raven said.

"No, it is completely unacceptable for a boy to treat a girl like that!" Akane argued.

~Momo's conversation with Echizen~

"Echizen! How could you ignore a girl like that? And you were taking a nap no less!" Momo yelled at him.

"She said I could," Ryoma replied in monotone.

"So? That doesn't mean she actually wanted you to!" Momo told him.

"Then what did she mean?" Ryoma questioned lazily.

"I don't know; she's your girlfriend!" Momo growled.

This time Ryoma reacted, his cheeks lightly stained pink, he tipped his hat down slightly.

"She is not my girlfriend!" he shouted.

Momo was slightly taken aback from his kohai's sudden change in attitude, but quickly recovered and smirked.

"You like her," he grinned.

"Do not," Ryoma argued.

"Well, if you don't… then you wouldn't mind if I told her that you did like her riiiiiiight? I mean, you won't care because you _obviously_ don't like her and it's just a little white lie, riiiiiiight?" Momo teased his kohai.

"I don't care," Ryoma said after a couple seconds of silence.

"Okay then~" Momo chuckled and sprinted back over to the girls.

"What'd you tell him?" Akane asked.

"Nothing special, but I did find out that he likes you, Craft-san," Momo smirked.

Raven blushed darkly, _was that really true?_

"S-s-so-o d-desu ka?" Raven stuttered.

Momo nodded, that same evil smirk playing upon his lips.

**TRANSLATION NOTES:**

** *Kohai is an underclassman**

** *So desu ka means 'Is that so? Really?' or something similar. **

** A reply to…**MitsukiJunko

tee hee hee... this is nice... I like it...  
I just can't imagine Fuji... the tensai would make a sand castle with a girl or by himself though...

Ryoma is just so dense as ever...

keep it up...  
can't wait for the next chapter... _

** Lol, Fuji-senpai does what his girl asks him too. xD I can imagine he's more submissive then dominant in a relationship. Only because of episode 134, "My Prince". **

** A reply to… **animechesirecat7

kawaii Ryoma was sweet in his own way :)

**Not in this chapter he wasn't, falling asleep on poor little Raven. I know she did tell him he could, but she didn't really wanna deal with him I guess. **

** A reply to…** EmeraldRain25

OMG! I cannot wait to the next chapter. I really, really love this story, which is weird because I'm usaully not a big fan of OC's. :)

**Here you are! Sankyuu~ I don't usually like OCs either. XD **

** A reply to…** Amai Itonami

Is it me or is something weird going to happen soon? They are at a beach of course...so why wouldn't something weird happen?

Haha but really I bet something weird is going to happen...maybe on chapter 17? (") (")

(") (")

**Erm, it was just a friendly get together. What's your definition of 'weird'? ;P**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO COMMENTED, YOU GET A COOKIE! :D **

** ~Owari~ **


	18. SPECIAL 18!

A New Team chapter eighteen SPECIAL Pt.3

Woohoo.

/

_Previously…_

**"What'd you tell him?" Akane asked.**

** "Nothing special, but I did find out that he likes you, Craft-san," Momo smirked.**

** Raven blushed darkly, **_**was that really true?**_

** "S-s-so-o d-desu ka?" Raven stuttered.**

** Momo nodded, that same evil smirk playing upon his lips. **

"Wait one minute, Raven-chan. I am telling you right now, that boy is dangerous. Stay away from him, that's an order from your senpai," Akane whispered to Raven and then skipped off with Momo.

"H-hai," Raven stuttered. She obeyed her. She didn't even technically get to hang out with Ryoma-kun at all. Raven wasn't exactly happy with how it turned out. She walked around the beach aimlessly, alone. Ryoma continued his nap. Raven sighed when it was time to leave; she changed into a short-sleeve T-shirt and blue shorts. While getting on the bus, Momo and Kaidoh started fighting, this somehow ended up with Ryoma being pushed next to Raven. Raven gave him a look and then looked out the window. Ryoma wondered briefly why she was ignoring him, and then thought that she was just mad because he fell asleep.

_Whatever, I'll just call her tonight,_ Ryoma thought to himself. She would forgive him by then.

Raven was trying to decide if she should continue to obey her senpai, or continue to see Ryoma-kun. An order from a senpai was an order, but she really didn't want to ignore Ryoma. She also didn't want to disobey her senpai, but back in America the older kids never could tell the younger kids what to do…

Her decision was made; she would continue to see Ryoma-kun and continue to talk to him. Regardless of what her senpai told her, she just couldn't follow through with the command.

They were dropped off at the nearest bus stop to Seishun Gakuen, grabbed their stuff, and headed to the school. There, the girls bowed and thanked the boys for inviting them once again. The boys said it was their pleasure and everyone went their separate ways.

Raven turned the handle to her home, but then saw it was locked. She cursed; she didn't have a key either. Her mother was out working until late that night. Raven also did not own a cell phone. She sighed and sat on her doorstep. Might as well do some homework, Raven pulled out her English assignment and sat there, matching English words with Japanese words. She felt bad for the Japanese students who struggled in this subject while Raven could easily whisk through the work like nothing.

Meanwhile, Momo and Ryoma were walking towards Ryoma's house; they planned a match that afternoon. Momo wanted to try to find another way to Ryoma's house and pulled him along every which way. They both saw a silhouette in the distance, sitting on a porch. The figure looked like it was writing something down. Ryoma and Momo gave each other a look and approached the figure with caution.

Raven looked up when she heard footsteps. She eyes immediately lit up like fire when she saw Ryoma, then blushed when she remembered what Momo said to her on the beach.

"Konichiwa, Ryoma-kun, Momo-senpai!" Raven chirped.

"Konichiwa, Craft-san, what are ya up to?" Momo asked.

"I'm locked out of the house until late. I don't have a key and my mother gets off of work later than usual tonight," Raven explained.

"Oi Echizen, you should invite her to your house. You live close. It'll make up for falling asleep on her earlier," Momo whispered to Ryoma, nudging him slightly.

"Yada*," Ryoma responded.

"You're not a man if you turn down this opportunity!" Momo half whispered, half yelled.

Ryoma sighed and looked Raven in the eye, "Do you want to come to my house until your mom comes home?" Ryoma asked in monotone.

Raven blushed heavily, "H-hai! A-a-arigato G-gozaimasu! Let m-me just leave a note for mom…" Raven quickly wrote a small note on a scrap piece of paper and put it in the mail slot. This note included the phone number of Ryoma's house so Raven's mother could call in.

"Okay, let's go!" Momo smiled.

"H-hai!" Raven smiled back. The walk to Ryoma's house wasn't as silent and awkward as Raven had expected. Momo and Ryoma were talking about the upcoming Prefecturals. Raven kept silent, she was a little nervous about entering Ryoma's household. Ryoma opened the door to his house.

"I'm home," he announced. Nanjiro wandered in the room along with sweet little Karupin.

"Ah Ryoma, who's the girl?" Nanjiro asked.

"Hajimemashite, Craft Raven desu, Doozo Yoroshiku***!" Raven bowed.

"She your girlfriend?" Nanjiro asked Ryoma to which Raven blushed darkly.

"Iie*," Ryoma said simply. He and Momo left out the back door out to the temple.

"OI! RINKO! GUEST!" Nanjiro yelled down the hallway, which made Raven jump.

"Nanjiro, shush," Rinko scolded and shooed him away.

"Hajimemashite, Craft Raven desu, Doozo Yoroshiku!" Raven bowed again.

"Did Ryoma leave?" she sighed, "That boy… anyways, come in, come in. I'll make you some tea," Rinko smiled warm-heartedly.

"I don't want to impose, really…" Raven said.

"It's so trouble, go ahead and take a seat," Rinko motioned to the couch then went into the kitchen.

"A-arigato," Raven thanked and sat shyly on the couch.

"So what brings you here?" Rinko asked as she handed Raven a cup full of steaming tea.

"Well… actually I was locked out of my house, and my mother wouldn't be home until later. R-Ryoma-kun and Momo-senpai came by. Ryoma-kun invited me over until my mother got back," Raven explained.

"Ah, you must be dear to my Ryoma if he invited you to his house," Rinko said with that ever-happy smile.

"A-ah… no, that can't be it… ano… at least I don't think so," Raven blushed at the thought of being dear of Ryoma.

"Hn… so tell me a bit about yourself," Rinko said softly.

"W-well, I did come from America. G-gomen if my Japanese is kinda bad. I'm still trying to improve. I haven't gotten all the grammar down yet, but I am trying," Raven smiled.

"You are almost like my little Ryoma. He was born in America too you know," Rinko stated kindly.

"Really? That's nice," Raven said.

Rinko and Raven talked for a while, nothing in particular. Soon the boys came in, to which Rinko got up and greeted them accordingly. Ryoma walked past his mother and got a can of Ponta from the fridge. Without noticing Raven, he sat right next to her. Raven's sharp intake of breath got him back to his senses. Raven looked at him, blushing. Ryoma just blinked, not knowing how to react in this situation.

**Aww, a little RyoRav fluff. Again. **

** TRANSLATION NOTES:**

** *Iie means no**

** *** **Hajimemashite, Craft Raven desu, Doozo Yoroshiku! **

** The English translation of this is: "How do you do, I'm Raven Craft, Nice to meet you!"**

** A reply to…**EmeraldRain25

Ryoma...your so clueless.

**Yea… poor Raven just has to fall in love with the most arrogant, stubborn, and dense guy ever. Oh well. :3 **

** A reply to…**Prewritesuccession

Jeez...when you're just writing and reading things like Prince of Tennis, you forget how HARD TENNIS ACTUALLY is. I can hardly get it in the service box...forget hitting targets.

**ERMAHGERD I TOTALLY AGREE! I'm kinda good at tennis, not really though. I'm actually at the way bottom like Raven-chan. **

** A reply to…**MitsukiJunko

tee hee hee...  
this is really funny..  
especially Momo-Ryoma fight scene...  
hmmm... I smell something fishy..  
btw gambatte ne,..

** Sankyuu~ so much! You're always so supportive. I think gambatte means 'do your best' right? Am I right?!**

**~Owari~**


	19. Ryoma in Love!

A New Team chapter nineteen

Story time.

/

_Previously…_

**"You are almost like my little Ryoma. He was born in America too you know," Rinko stated kindly. **

** "Really? That's nice," Raven said.**

** Rinko and Raven talked for a while, nothing in particular. Soon the boys came in, to which Rinko got up and greeted them accordingly. Ryoma walked past his mother and got a can of Ponta from the fridge. Without noticing Raven, he sat right next to her. Raven's sharp intake of breath got him back to his senses. Raven looked at him, blushing. Ryoma just blinked, not knowing how to react in this situation.**

Ryoma blinked again, the air was tense. Raven gulped, blushing madly. She didn't know what to say, until Karupin jumped up on Raven's lap and started to purr. He rubbed up against Raven's hand, she smiled, her blush fading, and gently scratched Karupin behind the ears.

"Awww, kawaii neko, what's his name?" Raven asked sweetly.

"Karupin," Ryoma mumbled.

"So kawaii, Karupin-chan*," Raven giggled, Karupin was now licking her face. Raven gently pushed him off, Karupin then looked at Ryoma and went to sleep on his lap.

Another uncomfortable silence overshadowed them. Momo was taking silent pictures on his phone of the two. Rinko was in the kitchen, probably making more tea. The phone rang, which made Raven release a squeak of fear.

"Hello? Echizen Residence, Rinko speaking,"

_Is Raven there? Can she come home now? _

"Ah yes, Craft-san is here, she's on her way," Rinko promised and hung up the phone.

"Okay, I'll be leaving. Arigato Gozaimasu!" Raven bowed to both Rinko and Ryoma.

"It was no problem, you can come back anytime," Rinko smiled.

Raven gathered up her stuff and waved to them as she stepped out the door.

"Sayonara!" she called and hurried home.

It was quite dark outside, Raven let her eyes get used to the darkness before walking too far away from the Echizen home. Raven kept walking for a while; she could soon see her own house. She opened the door to her home and set down her things.

"I'm home, Okaa-san!" Raven announced.

"Ah Raven, what did you do at Echizen-san's home?" Raven's mother asked with a devilish smile playing upon her features.

"O-okaa-san… it w-wasn't like that!" Raven stammered, blushing.

"Hm? Wasn't like what? I was just asking," Raven's mother gave a small pout.

"Well, Ryoma-kun and M-momo-senpai went out to play tennis. Ryoma-kun's Okaa-san talked with m-me a bit," Raven told her.

"Ah, okay," Raven's mother nodded at her dismissively. Raven get out the rest of her homework, studied it, and finished it just before 8:30 PM. She then went up to her room just for some peace and quiet. The phone rang, Raven picked it up.

"H-hello? Craft residence, Raven speaking," Raven spoke clearly into the phone.

_Hey, it's Ryoma_

"Oh, konbonwa Ryoma-kun. What's up?" Raven asked.

_Nothing, just wanted to make sure you got home safely, _he replied in monotone.

"O-oh, I did, arigato," Raven stuttered, her heart warmed at the thought of Ryoma-kun worrying about her.

_Oi, Craft-san! Is Echizen treating you right? _Momo's voice came booming through the earpiece.

"Hai! H-he's a great friend," Raven told him, although she hesitated before saying 'friend'. Momo caught this but, he decided to not tease her about it.

_Momo-senpai, give me back the phone! _Ryoma's impatient voice could be heard in the background.

_Just wait one minute! _Momo-senpai snapped.

_It's my phone!_ Ryoma countered.

_Nuh-uh, it's your house's phone!_ Momo argued.

_Yea well, it's MY house! _Ryoma said in a triumphant voice.

Raven listened to the fight, finding it quite funny. Raven could tell the phone had been discarded somewhere because she could hear their voices faintly when they spoke next.

_No it's your parent's house!_ Momo argued.

_They're MY parents Momo-senpai!_ Ryoma shot back.

"A-ano… Ryoma-kun? I have to go, see you tomorrow at school!" Raven hung up the phone; she could hear her mother's footsteps coming up the stairs.

Ryoma hung up the phone and turned on Momo.

"Che, look what you did," Ryoma hissed.

"Me?! It's your fault for being so… so… so unemotional!" Momo shot.

"That doesn't even make any sense, Momo-senpai!"

"It means you need to get a girlfriend!" Momo smiled devilishly.

"I'm not interested in girls!"

"Why, you gay?"

"No! Girls will just be a distraction to my tennis,"

"Tennis isn't everything in the world!"

"Neither are girls!" Ryoma countered.

"They're more than tennis!" Momo argued.

"Says who?!"

"Says the gods of dating!"

"Says you!"

"Why are you so upset anyway?" Momo asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you didn't like Craft-san, so why are you making such a big deal about it?"

"I'm not. Momo-sepai is just being immature! I don't like Craft-san; she's just some girl,"

"Whatever you say,"

"Hnn" Ryoma hummed.

"Oh I get it," Momo smiled deviously. "Echizen likes Craft-san, Echizen likes Craft-san," Momo teased.

"You're being childish, Momo-senpai"

"Echizen likes Craft-san, Echizen likes Craft-san," Momo teased further.

"Out," Ryoma suddenly commanded, pushing Momo towards the door.

"Fine, but that stills doesn't change the fact that you're in lovvveee,"

Ryoma shoved Momo outside his house and shut the door with a final slam.

**Ah, I love how Ryoma-kun's and Momo-senpai's argument went. xD A special thanks to EmeraldRain25 and MitsukiJunko for fixing up a couple of things for me and helping me with ideas. **

**TRANSLATION NOTES:**

***-chan is mainly for girls, lovers, close friends, and (so I have heard) cute pets. That's why Raven called Karupin, Karupin-chan.**

**A reply to… **Prewritesuccession

Hahaha...parents like Ryoma's always make things so much more interesting. :)

**My mother disagrees, she finds Ryoma's father 'incredibly perverted and does not contribute to the show'. Then again, we're only on episode 52. :3**

** A reply to… **MitsukiJunko

yey... another chapter done.. you are right about it or rather good luck can be too..

next chap.. will be exciting.. go girl!

** I thought Gambare was 'good luck'… STOP CONFUSING ME WITH YOUR SUPERIOR JAPANESE KNOWLEDGE. (P.S she was talking about her earlier comment with the Japanese word 'Gambatte'.)**

** A reply to…**EmeraldRain25

Cute. Very cute,

** Short and sweet. Thank you. **

**~Owari~**


	20. Sakuno and Tomoka

A New Team chapter twenty

Story time again.

/

_Previously… _

**"Echizen likes Craft-san, Echizen likes Craft-san," Momo teased further.**

**"Out," Ryoma suddenly commanded, pushing Momo towards the door.**

**"Fine, but that stills doesn't change the fact that you're in loveeee,"**

**Ryoma shoved Momo outside his house and shut the door with a final slam.**

Ryoma sighed to himself silently as he closed the door. He then walked up the stairs and left the door open a crack for Karupin. He changed into his pajamas silently and slumped into bed. Sleep overtook him as his feline eyes were tightly shut.

~The Next Day~

Momo picked Ryoma up from his house unexpectedly. He did not say a word about what happened last night, but Ryoma wasn't letting his guard down. He knew his senpai couldn't resist teasing him at almost any chance he got.

Once they were at morning practice, Captain Tezuka ordered them to warm up then have practice matches. Oishi and Fuji were paired to play, Kikumaru went with Kaidoh, Kawamura was with Tezuka, and finally Momo was paired with Ryoma. During the match, Momo started interrogating Ryoma about the little freshman on the girl's team.

"Oi, Echizen, when are you going to get together with Craft-san?" Momo asked.

"She'd only get in the way," Ryoma replied simply.

"Oh reaaaally," Momo hummed.

Ryoma wiped some sweat off this forehead, waiting for Momo to start the last game. Momo served and Ryoma returned easily without missing a beat. The game didn't go on for too long, Ryoma won, 6-4.

Momo thanked him for the match then went to talk to Kikumaru who had just finished his game.

"Hey, Kikumaru-senpai," Momo beckoned him over.

"What is it, nya?" Kikumaru asked, walking over.

"Echizen likes the little freshman on the girl's tennis team!" Momo told him. It just so happened that Sakuno was passing the boy's court on her way to the girl's court, she overheard the conversation.

"Ryuzaki-chan?" Kikumaru guessed, not knowing that she was walking by at that very moment. Sakuno's heart soared at the thought of Ryoma returning her feelings.

"Huh? Yada, Craft-san," Momo said. Sakuno's heart dropped like a rock to the pit of her stomach. She ran towards the girl's court, not wanting to hear another word.

"You're too loud," Kaidoh hissed.

"What did you say, mamushi?!" Momo turned to him. Kaidoh was leaning against a tree not too far away.

"Baka peach," Kaidoh mumbled just loud enough for Momo to hear.

"NANI*?! You wanna go!? Momo shouted.

"Are you picking a fight," Kaidoh challenged.

"Oi oi! Break it up you two!" Oishi commanded. They, of course, didn't listen, to which Oishi had to come over and break them up.

"Saa*… what are they fighting about this time?" Fuji asked innocently.

"Same old, same old," Kikumaru replied, he motioned for Fuji to come over to him so he could tell him something.

"I heard from Momo that Ochibi-chan likes Craft-san!" Kikumaru gossiped.

"Hmm, interesting," Fuji hummed, several sadistic thoughts going through his head.

~At the Girl's Courts~

Sakuno was upset, but she didn't let it show. She did what Celeste told her too like the obedient little girl she was. After practice, she waited for Tomoka to show up at the gates.

"Ohayo, Sakuno!" Tomoka called and waved to her best friend.

"O-ohayo…," Sakuno mumbled half-heartedly.

"Anata wa daijobu desu ka*?" Tomoka asked.

"H-hai! I'm fine," Sakuno replied, trying not to let her sadness reflect in her tone, but Tomoka was smarter than that.

"Sakuno, you're like an open book, I know when something's wrong, now spill it girl!" Tomoka demanded.

"I-it's just-," Sakuno started, but the bell saved her, "I'll tell you after class," Sakuno promised and the two friends walked into the school together.

~After Class~

Tomoka was a determined and stubborn girl; she knew how to get what she wanted. She once again interrogated Sakuno about what was bothering her. Sakuno wasn't at all stubborn ever, she tried to change the subject and get Tomoka interested in something else, but her loud-mouth friend wouldn't budge.

"Just tell me!" Tomoka demanded.

"F-fine… I-I overheard Momo-chan-senpai t-talking about w-who R-Ryoma-kun likes," Sakuno stuttered.

"Aaaaand?" Tomoka pressed.

"I-it's not m-me, it's R-R-Raven-ch-chan," Sakuno said, stuttering once again.

"NANI!? Grrrr, come on Sakuno!" without waiting for an answer, Tomoka grabbed Sakuno's wrist and dragged her to the girl's tennis courts.

**TRANSLATION NOTES:**

** *Nani means what. **

** (Not sure if I did this already)**

** *Saa means… well I actually don't know. Someone tell me please. **

** *Anata wa daijobu desu ka?**

** English translation: Are you okay? **

** A reply to…**MitsukiJunko

haha, dont be angry. if you're not sure search it. and thanks for the mention. love it.  
you're right I love their fight  
NEXT!

**Lol, I don't really mind. Here's the next chapter. :D**

** A reply to…**EmeraldRain25

I also enjoyed Momo's and Ryoma's argument. It was very funny and made me smile.

** I typed it for your enjoyment. Thank you! I feel honored. ^^**

** A reply to… **animechesirecat7

I really like this last two chapters especially Momo and Ryomas argument. I await your next chapter.:)

**Hehe, I loved their argument too. ^_^ Here is it!**

** A reply to…**Prewritesuccession

"Why? You gay?"  
Best. Thing. EVER.

**Hehe, yes there are speculations that all the guys on the tennis team are gay just because there aren't enough female characters. :3 Hehe, I'm glad you liked it.**

** OI! MINNA-SAN! Get ready for a cat fight, next chapter my pretties~ ;3. **

**~Owari~**


	21. Cat Fight! Cat Fight! Cat Fight!

A New Team chapter twenty one

Chapter twenty one. Why are you reading this? You already know the chapter number! Scroll down to see content. NOW!

/

_Previously…_

"**Aaaaand?" Tomoka pressed.**

** "I-it's not m-me, it's R-R-Raven-ch-chan," Sakuno said, stuttering once again.**

** "NANI!? Grrrr, come on Sakuno!" without waiting for an answer, Tomoka grabbed Sakuno's wrist and dragged her to the girl's tennis courts. **

"T-tomo-chan… it's okay r-really. You don't h-have to confront Raven-chan…," Sakuno tried to calm her raging friend.

"Yada! I want to make sure Craft knows that Ryoma-sama belongs to you!" Tomo snapped.

Sakuno blushed, "I-I don't own R-Ryoma-kun, Tomo-chan," Sakuno stuttered.

"You deserve him, you've like him longer than her!" Tomo ranted, when she got to the girl's court she walked right in the cage that surrounded the tennis court.

"OI! Craft!" Tomo called Raven over.

"Sorry, but all outsiders must stay off the courts," Celeste told her.

"I need to discuss something… _personal_ with Craft… it won't take long," Tomo told her in a sickly sweet voice.

"It can wait until after practice," Celeste stood her ground.

"YADA! I will talk to Craft NOW!" Tomo demanded.

Celeste looked at Kaori and Yuki, "Get her out of here, Sakuno-chan, stay," Celeste demanded and walked away. Kaori and Yuki executed the demand, dragging a screaming, may I add kicking, Tomo-chan away. Sakuno could only watch as her best friend was dragged away. Kaori locked the cage doors until further notice.

"What would Osakada want with me?" Raven asked Sakuno.

"I-it's dealing with R-Ryoma-kun," Sakuno stuttered.

"Oh really? Hm, alright then," Raven walked off for more target practice.

After practice, Kaori unlocked the door and Raven walked out calmly, ready to talk to Osakada.

"Nanisore* Osakada?" Raven asked, walking over to her.

"You stay away from Ryoma-sama! He's Sakuno's only!" Tomoka growled at Raven, pointing at Sakuno, who was walking over to try and settle her best friend down.

"Huh?" Raven asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Ryoma-sama is Sakuno's prince! Not yours or anyone else's! So you keep away or you'll be hearing from me!" Tomo threatened.

"Um, sorry Osakada, but I don't think Ryoma-kun is property of Sakuno-chan here," Raven motioned to Sakuno.

"That doesn't give you the right to steal Ryoma-sama away from Sakuno!"

Raven was getting a little irritated by now, but what determined not to let it show in her tone.

"Stop making it sound like Ryoma-kun is property," Raven told her with a hint of demand.

"Stop flirting with Ryoma-sama, he is Sakuno's only!" Tomoka countered.

"T-Tomo-chan… yame-," Sakuno was going to finish 'yamete*' but was quickly cut off by Tomoka.

"And," Tomo continued, "Sakuno is beautiful, smart, good at cooking, and good with kids! All the things you aren't!"

Raven felt hurt, but she tried to keep calm, although Tomoka's words made her start to doubt herself.

"You don't know if that's what Ryoma-kun is looking for in a girl," It looking like Raven was fighting a losing battle.

"It's what every guy looks for in a girl! Since Sakuno has all those qualities, I am certain Sakuno will win Ryoma-sama's heart! NOW STOP TRYING TO STEAL RYOMA-SAMA BECAUSE HE IS SAKUNO'S!" Tomo shouted.

"For the last time. Ryoma-kun does not belong Sakuno-chan, therefore making it impossible for me to steal him from her!" Raven replied, barely managing to keep her voice calm.

"You did so! You've been planning on trying to steal his heart away from Sakuno for a long time now!" Tomoka shouted. (Meanwhile Marie was chanting, "Cat fight! Cat fight! Cat fight!" while watching this all go down. Her boyfriend, Kikumaru, joined her).

"Ryoma-kun is NOT a thing. So stop talking about him as if he can be bought and owned. He's a human and I can't steal him away if he doesn't like me and you can't make him like Sakuno-chan if he likes someone else. So why don't you stop before you embarrass yourself any farther," Raven hissed, rage filing her tone.

"Why… you!" Tomoka growled.

"Che, Craft-san's right. I'm not a thing to be bought and owned. I think you should leave now Osakada," Ryoma growled, stepping out from his place in the shadows.

"Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka exclaimed, eyes widening with horror.

"Ano...Ryo-Ryoma-kun," Sakuno murmured blushing deeply, looking down in embarrassment.

"Ryoma-kun!" Raven looked up with shock at the boy who had no doubt heard their conversation.

"Leave now, Osakada," Ryoma's voice was as sharp as shattered glass, leaving no room for argument. She left sadly, without another comment. Sakuno was blushing wildly, but politely excused herself to comfort her friend.

"What was that all about, Ochibi-chan? Sounded like girls fighting over you," Kikumaru said.

Ryoma shrugged in response with a small 'hn'.

"I'm not sure exactly what happened either, but what I am sure about is that I need to change," Raven sighed, she went into the girls changing room and slipped off her sweaty tennis uniform before hopping into the regular school's uniform. She exited the girl's changing room neatly to find Ryoma leaning against the building with a Ponta in hand.

"Hey Ryoma-kun, thanks for making Osakada leave, she was really starting to get on my nerves," Raven thanks with a polite smile.

"Don't listen to anything she said," he replied, looking at the sky.

"Huh…? Come again?" Raven asked, confused.

"I mean about you not being beautiful and smart," Ryoma said

"A-a-arigato, Ry-Ryoma-ku-kun," Raven replied, she was blushing badly.

"Hn," Ryoma walked away.

"Good job, Echizen!" Momo praised his kohai.

"I only did it because Momo-senpai told me to," Ryoma gave him a look.

"Nani?!" Momo pulled him under his arm in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"That hurts, Momo-senpai and I can't breathe," Ryoma gave him a glare, Momo released his hold upon Echizen.

~With Tomoka and Sakuno~

"You have to win Ryoma-sama's heart before she does! It's your destiny to be with Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka told Sakuno.

"I-if Raven-chan likes Ry-Ryoma-kun t-then I-I can't do anything about it," Sakuno replied.

"If you win Ryoma-sama's heart them she'll have to step down and accept her lost!" Tomoka growled.

"I-I don't w-want to fight with Raven-chan… we are f-friends," Sakuno told her.

"Don't think of it as fighting… think of it as a…... friendly argument for Ryoma-sama's heart," Tomo said, trying to persuade Sakuno.

"I still d-don't think it's okay," Sakuno replied, cautious of the situation.

"Come on, pleeeeeease," Tomo begged, she hardly ever begged.

"…H-hai, I will do it," Sakuno agreed, not being able to refuse.

So, the battle begun.

**TRANSLATION NOTES: **

** *Yamete means stop**

** *Nanisore means 'what is it?'**

** A reply to…**animechesirecat7

Determined Tomoko is scary.

** I agree. o.o**

** A reply to… **EmeraldRain25

Ohhhhhh Can't wait for the next chapter :-)

**Well, there you go. :D **

** A reply to…**MitsukiJunko

haha can't imagine the cat fight...  
saa means come on, let's go something like that...

can't wait for the next chapter...

** Hehe, it wasn't as violent as I originally thought it to be, but I have to keep the story rated K. (I think it's rated K). Really? That's what saa means? Hm. Here's the next chapter. :D**

** A reply to…**Cloud Strife final fantasy VII

i hope you update soon this story is really good! i cannot wait to see what happens between raven and Ryoma!

**First of all, WOW YOU HAVE A LONG NAME! My friend loves Cloud from that video game. :D**

** Second, thank you for reviewing! You're a new reviewer, so you know what that means! MUSIC!**

** Jack Frost: NO MUSIC!**

** Me: Noooo, Jack… D:**

** Jack Frost: *glares***

** Me: o.o okay... T.T Sorry Cloud. Jack is being a stubborn idiot, so I'll let him have his way.**

** (P.S I'm talking about Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians, I loved that movie! Jack was adorable in that one. Not as adorable as Ryoma-kun, but you know. :3)**

**(P.S.S ****THANK YOU TO EMERALDRAIN12 AND MITSUKIJUNKO WHO GAVE ME IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER!)**

**(P.S.S.S I don't own Rise of the Guardians. I wish I owned Jack Frost though. T.T) **

**(P.S.S.S.S Happy New Year!)**

**(P.S.S.S.S.S Why are you reading this? Review already! Pwease? *puppy dog face*)**

** ~Owari~**


	22. This Chapter Is Not Important

A New Team chapter twenty two

Woohoo.

/

_Previously… _

"…**H-hai, I will do it," Sakuno agreed, not being able to refuse.**

** So, the battle begun.**

~The Next Day~

Raven walked to school, starting one of her most annoying habits: humming. She doesn't exactly do it to annoy people, although that does happen, she does it without consciously knowing it. Anyways, let's move on.

She enjoyed listening to the rhythmic sound her feet made against the concrete and the sweet, yet annoying, sound of birds in the morning. Her humming was a natural thing, and after doing it for her whole life, she actually drowned out the sound of her own voice and never noticed when or not she hummed a senseless tune. For the first time since joining Seishun Gakuen, she noticed Ryoma walking ahead of her. She quickly caught up to him to greet him.

"Ohayo, Ryoma-kun!" she smiled at him warmly.

"Ohayo," he mumbled, and then let out a yawn.

"Ogenki desu ka?*" Raven asked.

"Sleepy," Ryoma stated the obvious.

Uncomfortable silence overshadowed them; Raven's mind took advantage of this and let a small tune escape through her lips. Raven hummed her same nonsense tune she's always hummed. Ryoma listened unintentionally with no interest whatsoever. Then his mind started to register the sweet sound… and he slowly started to listen. Her voice was soft and sweet, and he just liked the pitch of the humming. He found the tune pretty, but not exactly beautiful. Once they got to school, since he didn't find it beautiful, he felt no obligation to compliment her. Raven waved goodbye and they went their own separate ways.

Morning practice came and went, just as school did. Ryoma walked to the boy's court when that same tune he had heard this morning reached his ears. He looked over his shoulder at Raven who was walking merrily towards him, racquet on his shoulder and eyes closed in happiness. Ryoma didn't fell like getting bumped into today so he kept walking, trying to ignore the pretty tune. Ryoma then turned left and walked into the boy's courts.

Raven continued to walk to the girl's courts, quite happy for no reason. She skipped into the changing room, slipped into her tennis uniform, and proceeded to her destination. She was quickly confronted by Celeste.

"You're late, 40 laps," she ordered.

"Uh h-hai," she started running. That was strange; Celeste usually didn't punish them for being late. Not only by a few minutes anyways. When she was done, she asked Jun why Celeste was crabby today.

"She caught up with Tezuka-kun after the beach and asked him if he wanted to go see a movie next weekend. He blew her off saying that he already had plans," Jun explained.

"Oh, okay," Raven nodded, understanding.

"Endurance run, a hundred laps," Celeste commanded.

The entire tennis team groaned in protest, after a quick obey-or-die glare from Celeste, the team shut up and started running. After they were done with that unnecessary run, Celeste assigned them for doubles training. Marie and Yuki's ankles were tied together by a long rope while Raven and Kaori were tied by the waist.

"Do we seriously have to do this?" Kaori mumbled under her breath.

"Just go with it," Raven sighed, "Celeste will get over it by the end of the week,"

Kaori sighed in response. Marie and Yuki got tangled together before the game reached one minute. Then they started arguing and complaining that this was a dumb idea. Kaori and Raven watched the two, snickering. They had no combination at all, more specifically, Marie. This resulted in Celeste having to pull them apart. She was _**not**_ happy with that. She talked to Nami-sensei for a bit, and then announced she was going home early due to cramps. Jun was put in charge (she's vice-captain) and she let everyone stretch and basically do what they wanted. It didn't bother Jun at all If they didn't follow a training schedule or anything. Where was the fun in that? Just let them be the immature kids they really were on the inside.

"Okay minna-san! Practice is over, you are dismissed!" Jun announced. Once the team was changed and out of their tennis uniforms, the regulars exchanged goodbyes and each regular headed home.

Jun walked home in complete silence. She knew her best friend was quite heart-broken over Tezuka. Maybe heart-broke is a little strong in this situation, but you know, hormones. Once Jun got home, she grabbed the phone and dialed Celeste's cell phone number.

_Konnichiwa, Syn Celeste speaking._

"Konnichiwa, Celeste-chan, are you okay?" Jun asked lightly, knowing how touchy she could be at 'that time of the month'.

_Yes, I'm fine._ Celeste answered in an annoyed tone.

"Uh, do you want to talk about Tezuka-kun?" Jun asked, knowing that was her absolute favorite thing to do.

_ …Sure, chotto matte*. _Celeste murmured into the phone.

"Hai," Jun faintly heard Celeste walking up the stairs and sliding her bedroom door shut.

Celeste sighed and started ranting on how Tezuka never noticed her and how long she liked him. She then switched up the conversation to how devilishly handsome he was and explained, in explicit detail, _**everything**_ about him like Jun had never seen or heard about him in her life.

_And his personality is so perfect, it kills me. I love it soooo much, argh I just wish he'd realize how much I like him! It's so aggravating. _Celeste finished her rant.

"Well, how come you don't tell him how you feel first?" Jun asked quietly.

_Well, I want to know if he likes he back or not! Oh crap, I have to go. Sayonara, Jun-chan!_ Celeste hung up.

Jun walked downstairs and hung up the phone. She sighed. _Two more days of this?_

**TRANSLATION NOTES: **

** *Chotto matte (I hope I spelt that right) means 'wait a moment'. **

** *Ogenki desu ka means 'How are you?'**

** A reply to…**MitsukiJunko

tee hee hee...  
that's what you call Cat Fight!  
Raven still has her poise when she's arguing with Tomoka...  
good one...

umm... yeah... that's the meaning of that jap. word...  
oh another thing...  
it's Yamete not yamate... just for corrections... _

and last but not the least...  
thank you very much for the mention...  
I really appreciate it...

keep it going... can't wait for the next chapter... NEXT!

**Sankyuu~! Again with the superior Japanese knowledge. :"( Lol, no problem. :3 I give credit where credit is due. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTERRRRR.**

** A reply to…**anomInous

Woot!Woot! GOOOOOOO Tomo-chan!

**Aw, you're rooting for the other side? D: How cruel. *cries in corner* **

** A reply to… **EmeraldRain25

CAT FIGHT! CAT FIGHT! CAT FIGHT! I would so be there chanting with Eiji and Marie!

**I'M WITH YA GIRRRL! Haha, I bet most of you would do the same. xD DON'T DENY IT! *pokes finger at reviewers* **

** A reply to… **xXxNightlockxXx

Happy new year!

I WANT A NEW CHAPTER GOD PLEASE FINALLY GIVE IT SOME REAL ROMANCE COME OOON WE WANT FANSERVICE DARLING!

** Happy New Year to you too! **

** Um… fanservice? …Does not compute. **

** A reply to… **animechesirecat7

First I still think tomoka is scary as hell determined. Second Raven did good I would have hit her, talking like Ryoma was property and I await your next chapter things are getting good.

**I thought we already established she was scary. xD Yes, I would have slapped Osakada too if she was talking about Ryoma-kun like that. **

** PLEASE NOTE: This chapter was to tease you guys. I'm never going to cover this topic again until it is to my convenience. **

**Haha. You thought there was going to be more Ryoma/Raven fluff? WRONG! Muahahahahah. Yea, Celeste gets very crabby. :P Sorry Celeste, she'll be fine in the next chapter though. Just got bored decided to make this. Next chapter will be serious though. **

** Teaser: Tune in to the next chapter! Celeste's position as Captain is in danger! Will she be able to keep her spot? Or be kicked off the team? **

** (P.S I just looked at A New Team, and now I'm part of a community… is that good or bad? I had one for my Vampire Knight story too, New Blood)'**

** (P.S.S I don't even know why I wrote this chapter. ._.)**

**~Owari~ **


	23. Celeste's in the Dog House

A New Team chapter twenty-three

I haven't done this is a while.

Disclaimer: I WILL NEVER OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR EVER CLAIM TO!

There, am I done?

/

_Previously…_

"**Well, how come you don't tell him how you feel first?" Jun asked quietly. **

_**Well, I want to know if he likes he back or not! Oh crap, I have to go. Sayonara, Jun-chan!**_** Celeste hung up.**

** Jun walked downstairs and hung up the phone. She sighed. **_**Two more days of this?**_

~Two days later~

"Oi! Sakuno-chan!" Raven called out to the shy brunette after morning practice.

"Hai, Raven-chan?" Sakuno said.

"Sorry about that whole 'fight' with Osakada-san two days ago," Raven apologized sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"N-no! It's okay r-really! I should be the one apologizing," Sakuno replied waving her hands frantically in front of her.

"Nah, it's okay," Raven reassured her, smiling.

"A-anata w-wa R-Ryoma-kun ga suki d-desu ka*?" Sakuno asked, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"As in a friend or… like like?" Raven asked cautiously.

"…like like," Sakuno replied in a small voice.

"Erm, well… I…," Raven felt uncomfortable with the answer.

"Y-you don't have to a-answer!" Sakuno, once again, waved her hands frantically in front of her.

"It's okay. I guess I like Ryoma-kun like that… a little," Raven mumbled the last part.

"O-oh," Sakuno nodded in understanding.

"Anyways, we should be going, the bell will ring any second!" Raven smiled, she grabbed Sakuno's wrist and ran towards the school entrance.

Tomoka glares daggers at Raven as she watched her drag her best friend to the school. Then she thought better of it and smiled.

"Good Sakuno," she chuckled and walked to the school just as the bell rang.

~After School~

Tomoka caught up with Sakuno after school.

"Oi, Sakuno. What did you and Craft-san talk about?" Tomoka asked eagerly.

"Well, she apologized f-for fighting with you. And I f-found out she likes R-Ryoma-kun… as in more than fr-friends," Sakuno told her.

"Good job," Tomoka praised, nodding.

"I really don't think we should fight with Raven-chan… w-we shouldn't interfere with R-Ryoma-kun's l-love life," Sakuno tried to persuade her friend.

"I am president of the Ryoma-sama fan club and I know who's best for Ryoma-sama's future! (Stalker alert) She doesn't meet the expectations!" Tomoka growled.

"W-what expectations?" Sakuno dared to ask.

"One, she has to be nice to everyone. Two, she has to be a good cook. Three, she has to have good grades. Four, she has to meet these expectations! So far I haven't seen Craft-san meet one expectation!" Tomoka counted off, growling.

"A-ano… d-do you even know what Raven-chan's food even tastes like?" Sakuno asked.

"…Well no. But I bet it's bad! You're cooking is probably WAY better!" Tomoka hissed.

Sakuno blinked and sighed, "I have to go to practice before Captain Celeste makes me do laps," she said and turned away from her best friend.

"Okay! I'll be cheering for Ryoma-sama enough for the both of us!" Tomoka promised and ran to the boy's courts, waving goodbye to Sakuno.

Sakuno waved back and headed to the girl's courts, she miraculously didn't get lost, and headed to the changing room. Just got to the courts just on time when Celeste entered.

"Gather 'round, I will announce our new training schedule designed by Nami-sensei and myself," Celeste called.

The tennis club obeyed without complaint, listening intently to Celeste.

"First, twenty laps around the court, with ankle weights. The ankle weights will have all ten bars in them. Next are practice matches soon after. This is only for the regulars, club members are free to rally with one another in Court D. Regulars, you will have seven bars when doing the practice matches. After your match, you can target practice or continue rallying. You should have three bars in your ankle weights when practice is over, dismissed!" Celeste announced and dismissed them. Immediately, people got their ankle weights and bars to start running. Raven and the regulars were at the front of the line, naturally. Raven noticed Sakuno trailing behind; she slowed her pace to match Sakuno's.

"Konnichiwa, Sakuno-chan," Raven greeted.

"K-Konnichiwa," Sakuno greeted back.

"Ne, Sakuno?" Raven seemed unsure of something.

"Nani?"

"Can I call you Sa-chan?" Raven asked.

"Hai!" Sakuno nodded eagerly.

"Arigato, Sa-chan!" Raven thanked

Raven and Sakuno continued, although Sakuno was out of breath by the seventh lap. Captain Celeste allowed her to stop, but ordered Raven to keep going. Raven sighed and continued with the pace she had before. Raven paired with Jun and played a match.

"You're getting better at your form and power!" Jun praised.

"Really?"

"Hai!"

"Arigato!"

After practice, Celeste and Jun were gearing up to go home.

"Ano, Celeste-chan," Jun said.

"Nanisore, Jun-chan?" Celeste asked, stuffing her racquet in her bag.

"The principle told me to give this to you," Jun handed Celeste an orange envelope.

Celeste opened it and read the contents of the letter.

_Dear Syn-san,_

_ Please report to the office after tennis practice, we have something to discuss._

_ Yours truly,_

_ Ishikawa-sama. _

Celeste folded up the letter, thanked Jun and headed toward the school. She knocked on the door to the principal's door cautiously.

"Come in," came a male voice.

Celeste opened the door and walked up to the principal's desk.

"What did you call me here for?" Celeste asked feeling slightly irritated.

"I assure you, it's important, take a seat," the principal motioned to one of the chairs. Celeste did what she was told and silently sat in one of the chairs, still glaring at the principal.

"Now, we have to discuss your grades," the principal entwined his fingers together, staring at her.

"What about them?" Celeste asked, now only slightly paying attention.

"Your parents, as well as me, are not happy with them. I called them earlier and they agreed that if you do not boost your grades in the next month, you will have to withdraw from the tennis team," Celeste stared, wide-eyes at him.

"What?"

**Oh crap, Celeste is in the dog house. Hehe, I wonder what she'll do. Sorry Celeste-chan; had to make the story interesting. **

** TRANSLATION NOTES: **

** *Anata wa Ryoma-kun ga suki desu ka means 'Do you like Ryoma-kun?'**

** A reply to… **EmeraldRain25

LoL, now Tezuka, why you blow off Celeste?  
Can't help nut wonder what other plans he has, if you know what I mean :-)

** Tezuka-senpai is EEEEVVVVIIILLLLL. No, not really. :3 Hehe, check-up I guess?**

** A reply to… **MitsukiJunko

wow... Celeste mode tee hee hee...  
and crabby as well...  
I can't wait how would she get herself with Tezuka...  
and what would Tezuka do after the rejection...  
can't wait...

and it's okay... actually... I know only limited japanese...  
I am still learning though...

anyway next chapter already... NEXT! NEXT! NEXT! _

** Tezuka-senpai didn't think twice about this, I don't think. He doesn't have feelings for her that much yet. ;3 Next chapter will be INTERESTING! MUAHAHHAHAHHAHAA! I won't update for a while. Actually… I think I might update again today or tomorrow. Either way, I'll notify you. Limited Japanese? Well, it's still more than me. O.O Jeez, so bossy. .**

** A reply to… **wildratz

I want to read the next chapter! This story is amazing!

**Here you are, and arigato! **

** ~Owari~ **


	24. Tutoring with Tezuka?

A New Team chapter twenty-four

/

_ Previously…_

"**Your parents, as well as me, are not happy with them. I called them earlier and they agreed that if you do not boost your grades in the next month, you will have to withdraw from the tennis team," Celeste stared, wide-eyes at him.**

** "What?"**

"I'm sorry, Syn-san, but it's the way it'll have to be," he said.

"But that's not fair!" Celeste cried.

"It is fair, Syn-san. You need to get your grades higher or else," the principal said in a slightly threatening tone.

"Hai," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"You may go, best of luck," he nodded dismissively. Celeste turned and left, fuming silently.

By the time Celeste got home, she had calmed down slightly. She slid the door open to the house and saw her parents waiting for her. She completely exploded with anger.

"How could you?! Tennis is my LIFE! You can't just take it away from me!" Celeste shouted.

"We're sorry honey, we already hired a private tutor," her mother said while her father kinda just stood there, giving her a sympathetic look.

"Cancel! I don't want a tutor!" Celeste yelled.

"But-,"

"CANCEL!" Celeste screamed.

"Do you even want to know who it is?" her mother asked lightly.

"Who?" Celeste sighed.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu-san,"

"EEEEH?!" Celeste's eyes widened.

"Mhm, he said he'd happily tutor you from 5:30 PM to 8:30 PM. You still want to cancel?" she asked.

"N-no, it's okay," Celeste murmured.

Great, he'll be here in 15 minutes," Celeste's mother smirked.

"Un,"

Celeste sighed, but headed to her room. She picked up a couple of stray clothing and video game packages off the floor and put then where they belong.

She then made her bed, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, etc. Then Celeste did what she thought she'd _**NEVER **_do. Put on make-up. She went up the steps and into her mother and father's room, she grabbed a medium pink box from on top of the dresser. She undid the latch and opened it silently. She sighed and got out the blush and lip gloss. She applied the fainted amount of blush and put a thin coating of lip gloss. Celeste then put the make-up away, shut the box, and shakily put the pink box on top of the dresser.

"Okay, he'll be here in five minutes," Celeste breathed, checking the clock on the wall.

She swiftly scurried down the steps and into the kitchen. She got out her homework. She tapped her fingers impatiently as she stared at the clock.

"Glaring at the clock won't make him come any faster. He could be late," her mother said.

"Mom, its Tezuka Kunimitsu-kun we're talking about. He doesn't do late," Celeste told her.

"Alright, alright, but you see what not staring at the clock can do?" she smirked just as the doorbell rang.

Celeste tried her best not to freak out. She kept calm while her mother answered the door.

"Mhm, yes. Celeste's at the kitchen counter. She's very excited to see you," Celeste heard her mother say. She bit back the urge to scream 'MOM!'

"Konnichiwa, Syn-san," Tezuka greeted as he stepped into the kitchen.

"K-konnichiwa, T-Tezuka-k-kun," Celeste stuttered her face immediately heating up.

He made his way over and pulled up a chair. She was blushing badly, she faintly heard him ask, "What do you want to work on first?"

"H-Huh? Oh, I g-guess we can st-start on M-Math," she stuttered again.

"Okay," Tezuka replied with his ever-standing stoic expression. She pulled out her math book and slid the sheet of English homework to the side.

She started to do a problem, but Tezuka stopped her.

"Wait,"

"What? What am I doing wrong?" Celeste asked.

"X equals 6, you have to multiply 10 by x, not add," Tezuka explained.

"But, how would I figure out what X is?" Celeste looked at him, puzzled.

"You would solve the equation backwards,"

"Nani?"

"So if the equation is 10x divided by 5 equals twelve then you would go backwards,"

"Okay?"

"So 12 multiplied by 5 is?" Tezuka asked.

"60, but why am I multiplying 5 and 12?"

"Because when you solve and equation backwards you also do the opposite operations,"

"Okay," Celeste said slowly, drinking it all in.

"So anyway, if 12 multiplied by 5 is 60 then that mean 10x equals 60, right?"

"Right," Celeste nodded slowly.

"So to figure out what x is you would divide 60 by 10 instead of multiplying it by x,"

"Okay,"

"So what do you get?"

"6,"

"So x equals?"

"6?"

"Correct, do you get it now?"

"Umm, kind of?" Celeste chuckled nervously.

"Okay, let's do another one,"

"Okay." Celeste started on the next problem, trying to do all the things that Tezuka told her to do.

"So if I divide 20 by 5 then I get 4," Celeste mumbled.

"X equals 4. Is that right?" she asked Tezuka.

He nodded and gave the tiniest ghost of a smirk. Celeste smiled shyly. She started on a couple more problems, which she did have to ask for Tezuka's help from time to time. Luckily she only had one page of math to do. When she was done, she pushed her math book away and slid her English worksheet over. She glanced at the clock. One hour left before he had to leave. Her homework for English was to match Japanese kanji numbers with English numbers. Great.

"Argh, I hate English," Celeste whined.

"Hating it won't make you any better," Tezuka said.

Celeste was about to give a snappy remark, but bit her tongue. This was Tezuka Kunimitsu she was talking to. She started to draw a couple of light lines from a random Japanese kanji number to an English number.

"Are you even trying?" Tezuka asked.

"Betsuni*," Celeste replied.

"That won't get you anywhere," Tezuka said.

"How do you propose I do it then?" Celeste questioned.

"Count the English numbers on your fingers," Tezuka replied.

"Okay…," she tried to remember that lesson.

"*One*, *two*, *three*, *four*…," Celeste chanted to herself. She silently drew lines as she went. She flipped the paper to the back and continued.

"*Twenty-seven* goes to ni ju nana*," Celeste mumbled. Soon she had completed her homework and it was five minutes until Tezuka had to leave. She got up and bowed.

"Arigato gozaimasu for tutoring me today!" Celeste thanked, blush showing considerably.

"It was my pleasure," he replied and inclined his head slightly.

Celeste looked at him, her blush worsening.

"Tezuka-san, you should be going now. Thank you for tutoring my daughter," Celeste's mother walked into the kitchen.

"It was no problem. See you tomorrow, Syn-san," Tezuka said and got up. He opened the door to the outside world and stepped out, shutting the door behind him. A faint blush crept onto his face. He gave a tiny smile and walked away from the Syn residence.

**TRANSLATION NOTES:**

** *(word)* means they are speaking in English.**

** *Betsuni can be translated out into 'not really'.**

** *Ni ju nana does mean twenty seven. **

** SPECIAL THANKS TO: EmeraldRain25 for the math problem conversation thingy.**

** Also, gomen na sai! I know you didn't come here to read about Math, but oh well. TOO BAD! DEAL WITH IT! Nah, I'm not that evil. I don't think I'll cover Celeste-chan and Tezuka-senpai's tutoring lesson very often, unless requested.**

** A reply to… **Guest

I like your ideas a lot...? The only thing is that u should have cut the chapter off earlier in the last paragraph... But it doesn't really matter anymore coz you've got the next chapter up... Anyway, great job!

**Um, arigato? Okay… thanks. Uh yea. I don't even remember why I typed chapter twenty-two; it's not important and doesn't contribute to the story at all. Oh well. It's staying. **

** Another reply to… **Guest

Pft Fuji was building a sand castle?! Haha...

** Eh, his crush told him to. Fuji-senpai does what his girl says. :D**

** ANOTHER REPLY TO… **Guest

As much as yada means 'no', u can't reply 'is she your girlfriend?' With it... But otherwise, I like the way things r progressing!

** Why not? I think it fits… um arigato anyways I guess. xD**

** ANOTHER FLIPPIN REPLY TO… **Guest

Ten bars?! O.O

** YUP! CELESTE-CHAN IS EVILLLLL. MUAHAHAHHAHAHA. Yea, thanks for all your nice reviews and construction criticism! **

** A reply to… **wildratz

Wow. I wasn't expecting that... But it's really good! 3

**I don't know if anybody was… arigato! I keep telling you that the heart doesn't work on fan fiction! WHY YOU NO LISTEN?!**

** A reply to… **KawaiiPanda-chan-chan

Jeez! Tomoka is such a b**** if I wuz raven I would totally start fake crying when she was insulted about looks and grades and stuff and then challenge her to a fight like, a real hand to hand fight noooo weapons! o()o(ε )()ゞ  
Awesomeness!

**Eh, she can be. If Raven started to fake cry, that's make her a total wuss. WUSSES AREN'T ALLOWED IN THIS STORY UNTIL CONVENIENT! Nah, I don't like to write about wussy characters. I originally thought Tomoka and Raven were going to go into a hand to hand fight. But I'd rather keep it peaceful-ish between the females. It's better. Arigato!**

A reply to…animechesirecat7

can't wait for the next chapter poor Celeste

**Here it is, yea poor Celeste. I had to make it interesting though.**

** A reply to…**MitsukiJunko

waaah... Raven befriends Sakuno...  
I like where this is going now...  
and I feel something fishy about Tomoka's plan...

and Celeste? The Captain is what? failing her subjects... that is so not good and to think that she is the captain of the tennis girls club...

Be like Tezuka-buchou now... (Oh... maybe Tezuka will help her with her studies, right? right?)

yeah... just limited Japanese only... the rest, I got them from the song...  
anyway... Next chapter... Can't wait... _

** Yes, Raven's trying to keep Sakuno from turning on her. (Although we all know she would never do that.) Tomoka is EEEEVVVVIIILLLL... I need to stop doing that. Ah yea… xXxNightlockxXx had designed her as a bad girl, so I just had to roll with it. :3 Ooh, you're a good guesser! Hehe, you were right. A song? Which one? **

** THANK YOU FOR SO MANY LOVELY REVIEWS! I HAVE DECIDED TO UPDATE AGAIN! KEEP THEM COMING! :D **

**~Owari~**


	25. Eiji and Marie Fluff!

A New Team chapter twenty-five

/

_Previously…_

"**Tezuka-san, you should be going now. Thank you for tutoring my daughter," Celeste's mother walked into the kitchen.**

** "It was no problem. See you tomorrow, Syn-san," Tezuka said and got up. He opened the door to the outside world and stepped out, shutting the door behind him. A faint blush crept onto his face. He gave a tiny smile and walked away from the Syn residence. **

~Next Day, Afternoon Practice~

"Celeste-chan? What's up? You're in a really good mode today," Akane asked her captain, the other regulars behind her.

"No reason," she replied immediately.

Raven blinked, "But-,"

"I said no reason, so go back to your training schedule," Celeste ordered.

"We're finished," they all said in unison, grinning from ear to ear.

"O-oh, um-," Celeste looked around for a distraction.

"Tell us, come on. We won't bother you about it later," Kaori pleaded.

"No,"

"Please?"

"No,"

"Pretty please?"

No,"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No," Celeste was steadily getting more irritated.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top and whip cream?"

"No!"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top and whip cream with hot fudge?"

"FINE!" Celeste yelled, finally bursting with irritation.

The regulars all went into chibi mode and looked up at her.

"I'm getting bad grades and my spot as captain is in jeopardy, so I got a tutor, okay?' Celeste told them.

"Who's the tutor?" Celeste flinched at the question. Dang, Akane was smarter than she acted.

"Umm," Celeste looked off to the side, then found her shoe laces as an important object to stare at.

"Come on Celeste-chan," Jun probed.

"The t-tutor is… Te-Tezu-Tezuka Ku-Kunimitsu-ku-kun," Celeste stuttered out. The regulars popped out of chibi mode and cheered, squeezing her into a group hug.

"This is awesome! Your crush is tutoring you! That is GREAT bonding time! How long is he over? What have you done so far?" Akane squealed.

"Um, he's over for three hours, we have done math and English," Celeste answered.

"Okay. This is really great for you!" Yuki giggled.

"Okay girls, pull yourself together. It's nothing big, okay?" Celeste tried to calm her team down.

"Nothing big? It's you flipping CRUSH that's tutoring you! Don't tell us that's not BIG!" Kaori yelled.

"You're overreacting over such a little thing," Celeste mumbled.

"It's not little, Celeste-chan," Marie piped up.

"Just drop it and go practice, that's an order from your captain," Celeste sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Okay," the group said, slightly disappointed.

"Ano… practice ended 10 minutes ago," Raven pointed out, already changed into the Seigaku girl's uniform.

"Oh, um practice dismissed then?" Celeste chuckled and bolted to the changed room.

"Oh crap! Eiji promised me he'd walk me home, I have to meet him at the gates!" Marie exclaimed and made a break for the changing rooms too.

"Oooh, she's on first name terms with Kikumaru-kun," Yuki giggled.

"She has been for a while," Raven stated.

"Eh!? She told you but not us? Not fair!" Akane complained.

"Uh… sorry?" Raven blinked.

"Apology accepted, ja ne*!" Akane waved as she headed to the changing rooms.

"Okay… then," Raven blinked again and turned towards the school gates.

"Konnichiwa, Craft-san!" Kikumaru greeted when she came into his peripheral view.

"Konnichiwa Kikumaru-senpai," Raven greeted cordially, "Are you waiting for Marie-chan?"

"Yup! I promised I'd walk her home today," he smiled happily at the thought.

"I see, well I'll be off then," she nodded and started to walk off.

"Chotto matte!" Raven turned at his sudden call.

"Yes?"

"Can the regulars and I call you Raven-chan?" he asked.

"Uh, I guess so, why?" Raven asked, having a feeling it was something to do with a certain arrogant freshman.

"Ochibi," Kikumaru confirmed her thoughts.

"…Okay," Raven granted her permission and rounded the corner to go home. Kikumaru smirked silently.

"Konnichiwa, Eiji!" Marie smiled, greeting her boyfriend.

"Konnichiwa, Marie-chan!" he smiled back, trying to hold back from jumping on her and pulled her into a hug like Ochibi.

He held out his hand for her to take. When she did, he tugged her along to the sidewalk. She followed, not having much of a choice. Marie was trying to keep her cool. When they started down the street near her house, she started panicking a little.

_What should I do? Should I say something?_ It seemed like Kikumaru had the same thoughts.

"A-ano-," Marie started.

"Hey-," Kikumaru started at the exact same time.

"Oh you go first-,"

"No, you-,"

"No, I insist-,"

"No, really-,"

"No, it's okay-,'

"Okay, I'll go first," Kikumaru finally said.

"Okay," Marie nodded in agreement.

"C-can I call you by your f-first name?" Kikumaru stuttered out, which surprise Marie.

"Of course, Eiji," she gave him a sweet smiled.

He blushed and pulled her into a hug.

'E-E-Eiji, wh-what are you doing?" Marie squeaked at the sudden contact.

"You're so cute when you smile~," he blushed a deeper red.

"A-Arigato," Marie blinked, her ears and cheeks quickly becoming flushed.

He pulled back first, but he stayed about an inch away from her face. It was the perfect moment… he leaned in slightly. Marie realized what was happening and blushed harder, but she made no move to oppose him. Their lips brushed together and Marie couldn't help but blush even harder than before. She closed the gap between them, much to the surprise of Eiji, who blushed just as hard as her. He hooked his right arm around her waist, pulling her closer. He was enjoy every second of this, he soft lips, her beautiful face… were just perfect to him. She placed bother of her hands on his flushed cheeks, closing her eyes to enjoy the kiss. He closed his eyes as well, pulled her so close, their chests brushed against each other. When the need for air became evident, Kikumaru pulled back first, Marie kept her large sky blue eyes on his darker ones. Kikumaru realized his position and quickly let go of her, much to her disappointment. She let her hands fall to her sides and flashed him one of her cute smiles.

"Arigato," she whispered.

"Anytime," he gave his signature toothy grin.

"They walked for a bit in silence before Marie waved goodbye and entered her household. She immediately got out her homework and started to tackle her science assignment.

**TRANSLATION NOTES: **

**Ja ne means 'see you tomorrow' or 'see you later'. **

**One reply to… **MitsukiJunko

Hi... I thought I reviewed this chapter yesterday...  
but when I checked again... I didn't see my message...

well... anyway... this is it...

tee hee hee... I was right!  
it was a tough luck... I guess...

haha... you are right I am so weak when it comes to Mathmematics...  
I hate numbers!  
anyway... nywayzzz... tutoring with Tezuka was good... keep it up...

about the song... actually songs... tee hee...  
if you read my TeniMyu Challenge then you have the idea where I got those words...  
and not just in that fic... but in other japanese songs too...

I am collecting anime-japanese songs and I already have four binders of them... tee hee hee...

lovelots  
MitsukiJunko

** I'll check them out as soon as I can! Hehe, thanks for reviewing. I really thought 'Tutoring with Tezuka' would have everyone excited for the Captain pair… (Yea that's right, I gave them a name) Oh well… thank you for reviewing and always being ever-so kind to me. ^_^ Ja!**

** Next chapter: Raven's Oyaji makes an appearance!**

**~Owari~**


	26. Raven's Abusive Oyaji

A New Team chapter twenty six

** WARNING: SLIGHT ABUSE AND SOME FLUFF! **

/

_Previously… _

"**Arigato," she whispered.**

** "Anytime," he gave his signature toothy grin.**

** "They walked for a bit in silence before Marie waved goodbye and entered her household. She immediately got out her homework and started to tackle her science assignment.**

Raven sighed slightly as she opened the door to her house. She saw empty beer cans and bottles occupying the hardwood floor.

"Crap," Raven mentally winced.

"I'm home," she said hesitantly.

"Huh? Who's there?" a deep male voice sounded from the living room.

"Raven," she replied.

"Eh? I dun know a Rayyven," the voice slurred.

"… I-I'm your daughter," Raven stuttered timidly, walking to the living room.

"I DUN HAVE NO DAUGHTER!" her father roared.

"G-Gomen na sai," Raven backed away.

"Wha- your name, kiiydo?

"Craft, Raven desu…,"

"Oh w-waaiit a minute. I does have a daughter… but her name ain't Rayyven," he stated, slurring from the alcohol.

"E-eh?"

"HER NAME'S DOVE! NOT RAYYVEN! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO IMPERSONATE HERR!" he screamed and got off the couch. Raven backed away even more.

"G-Gomen," Raven gulped.

He began to walk towards her, stumbling. He couldn't walk straight. Raven tried to make a break for the stairs, but a hand grasped her left wrist, she winced as the hand tightened its grip. She could already feel the bruise starting to form. He yanked her back; Raven looked down, trying not to look at her pitiful excuse for a dad.

"Don't you dark walk away from me," he growled dangerously.

"Don't hurt me," she mumbled, tear forming in her light violet eyes.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" he shouted and shoved her away. She handed against one of the stair railings, hard.

"Y-Yamete," Raven murmured timidly, stiffly trying to get back to her feet.

"SHUT UP!" he hissed, then punched her right shoulder. Raven steadily got to her feet, clutching her shoulder in pain. She slowly hobbled up the stairs, he watching her with the intent to kill in his eyes. Raven got to the top of the stairs and ran to her room, shutting the door with haste and locking it. For good measure, she took the chair from her desk and put it under the door.

"At least he was too drunk to do anything more," Raven mumbled to herself as she set her tennis bag on the floor. Suddenly the phone rang; she jumped at the harsh tone. She quickly picked up the phone before her father could hear it; he had smashed their last phone when he had heard it ring.

"Craft residence, Raven speaking," she said in the calmest voice she could muster.

"Tennis court. Now," Ryoma's voice growled before the line went dead.

Raven was slightly shocked; she snapped out of her daze and set the phone back on the receiver. She knew her father was either on the couch, chugging more beer or vomiting it up in the bathroom. Either way, she'd have a clean break for the door. She grabbed her dark blue tennis racquet, removed the chair, and opened the door a crack. She had a clear view of the stairs from her room and she could see that he was no longer standing at the bottom. She heard the bathroom door being hurriedly shut. Raven made a B line for the door and opened it just enough for her to slip through. She grabbed the house key and shut the door.

Putting the key in her pocket, she headed for the tennis courts that her and Ryoma always used. Once there, she couldn't find him anywhere. Confused, she slid open the door to the court and stepped inside. A gentle hand grasped her left wrist; she winced and dropped her racquet. She turned and saw Ryoma; he was examining her wrist with such gentleness that she didn't even recognize him for a second.

"A-ano…" she started, but he cut her off.

"Who was shouting at in your house?" Raven flinched and tried to move away from Ryoma's grasp. He held her firmly, but he was careful not to send pain signals up her arm.

"Please let go, Ryoma-kun," Raven whispered. He stared at her sternly, but obeyed her command.

"We came here to play tennis, right? So let's play," she gave a serene smile and picked up her racquet in her right hand.

"Okay…,"

"Which?" Raven asked.

"Rough," Ryoma replied.

Raven twirled her racquet, watching it spin 'round and 'round. It landed on smooth with a loud _CLANK._

"I guess I serve," Raven picked up her racquet and headed to her side of the court. She mentally cursed her bad luck.

Ryoma watched her walk away with genuine concern in his eyes. He quickly got to his side of the court. He watched her grasp her racquet with his right hand, although she was left-handed. She served decently, although Ryoma could tell her shoulder was hurting by the way she flinched. Ryoma made his shots light and kept the ball on her forehand side. Her shots weren't all that good, but he couldn't complain, see as she wasn't ambidextrous like him. He won 6-0.

"Okay, I should go my; d-da… um… parents will be looking for me," Raven looked away, avoiding the word 'dad'. She was blushing badly and Ryoma could see it.

He watched her walk away, his instincts were screaming for him to stop her, talk to her, to tell her everything was okay. But he didn't. He suspected that was the reason he felt a pang of guilt as Raven's figure vanished from his sight. Ryoma stood there, dazed, he couldn't think for a minute. After he finally came to his senses, he ran after her.

"Wait! Craft-san!" he called.

Raven's heart leapt in her throat and she turned around to see her prince. He stopped in front of her and bent over, hands on his knees and trying to catch his breath.

"Ryoma-kun?" Raven looked at him oddly. He straightened up and looked at her with his mesmerizing feline eyes.

"Look, I don't know what's going on with your parents, but just remember everything will be okay, alright?" he blurted out before his brain could process.

"R-Ryoma-kun," Raven stuttered.

"Alright?"

"H-hai!" Raven nodded earnestly, giving him a sweet smile.

"Good," he had a serene smirk on his face. Raven just wanted to hug him, but she knew he would reject her. She started to turn and walk away, yet a hand found its way to her left wrist. She looked back at Ryoma in surprise. She could have sworn that he was blushing, but maybe it was just the light. The sky was turning a light shade of pink. He slowly relinquished his grip and let his hand fall to his side.

"Gomen," he mumbled inaudibly, pinning his Fila© hat down.

"It's okay… Sayonara Ryoma-kun," Raven walked away awkwardly, not knowing what else to do.

"Sayonara Craft-san,"

**TRANSLATION NOTES:**

** (N/A)**

** A reply to… **MitsukiJunko

tee hee hee... this is cute...  
Celeste? Stuttering? hahaha... I want to see Tezuka's reaction about that...

and Eiji SCORED! I like it... nice chapter...

gee thanks and you are welcome too...  
you are kind to me as well...

so keep this up...  
ja mata... _

**Hehe, sankyuu~ Kikumaru-senpai is indeed a lucky boy. ;3 I will keep it up as long as people review!**

**A reply to… **EmeraldRain25

Love the Tutoring! :-)

** Nya… I missed your reviews. Arigato. ^_^**

** Another reply to… **EmeraldRain25

OMG *SQQQQUUUEEEEELLLLLLLSSSSSS*

Eiji and Marie make such a CUTE COUPLE!

**Ah, hai. They do. ^_^ I have high hopes for them. (I am trying to make a name for them. Help. xD) **

** Raven's Oyaji makes an appearance! I will explain what he is doing there later on.**

** Next chapter: Their Side of the Story**

** ~Owari~ **


	27. Their Side of the Story

A New Team chapter twenty-seven

/

_Previously… _

** "Gomen," he mumbled inaudibly, pinning his Fila© hat down.**

** "It's okay… Sayonara Ryoma-kun," Raven walked away awkwardly, not knowing what else to do.**

** "Sayonara Craft-san," **

Kaori and Akane were walking home together, gossiping quite excitedly.

"I wonder what Celeste-chan and Tezuka-senpai are doing right now," Akane giggled.

"It doesn't matter what they're doing! They're in loooove and under the same roof every afternoon! It's perfect for the kiss!" Kaori clasped her hands together excitedly.

"Oh puh-lease, I'm positive Tezuka-senpai doesn't know his feelings, those tutoring lessons are perfect for them to bond and fall in love!" Akane smiled widely.

"That's exactly what I just said!" Kaori claimed.

"Nuh-uh, you said they're already in love. I said that they need time to fall in love! Two totally different things!" Akane told her.

"Same difference," Kaori mumbled, "Whatever you say," she said in a louder tone.

"We-," she was cut off by someone shouting something.

"HER NAME'S DOVE! NOT RAYYVEN! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO IMPERSONATE HERR!" the person yelled.

They both looked at each other, they were about a block away from the house emitting the screaming, yet they could hear the voice as if the person was standing in front of them and yelling.

"What was that?" they both breathed at the same time.

They scurried down the street just in time to hear, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

They were amazed at how no one came out of their house to see what was going on.

"I thought Japan was a place where everyone helped each other," Kaori said.

"Maybe this is the norm around here?" Akane shrugged.

"Let's check it out!" Kaori whispered, grabbing Akane's wrist and hiding in a convenient shrub. They were just in time to see a figure walking along the sidewalk and stopping in front of the house.

"SHUT UP!" A voice roared from inside the house.

The figure started to run away from the house, from their angle they could see the familiar white cap.

"Echizen-san!?" They both whispered.

They sat there for a minute, wondering whether to go after him of not. They were both snapped out their thoughts when then door to the house opened and their little freshman stepped out holding her usual tennis racquet. She started running in the direction that Ryoma was running in.

"Let's follow her!" Kaori grabbed Akane's wrist again and they followed Raven, stepping lightly as to not alert her.

They followed her to the tennis court and hid behind a nearby bush. They watched her and silence as she stepping into the court and looked around.

"I wonder who she's look for," Akane murmured.

"Who knows, it better not be Echi-," just as Kaori said that, Ryoma appeared out of nowhere and grasped Raven's wrist. She winced and dropped her racquet. Akane was about the run up to him and scold Ryoma for touching her kohai if Kaori wouldn't have stopped her.

"Wait, let's see what happens!" she told her.

"He shouldn't be near her!" Akane hissed.

"Just shut up!" Kaori listened to them intently.

"Who was shouting at your house?" Ryoma asked her.

Raven winced at the question and told him to let go. Akane growled who he didn't obey right away. When he finally let go of her wrist she gave him one of the sweetest smiled that Kaori and Akane had ever seen. She said something they couldn't quite her. Before they knew it, they were deciding who serving.

"Maybe we should get going, Akane-chan. They're just going to play tennis," Kaori suggested, slightly disappointed.

"No! I'm going to protect my kohai!" she hissed defensively.

"Nothing's going to happen. Echizen-san isn't going to do anything," Kaori replied calmly.

"Shush!" Akane commanded, watching their tennis match.

"Bossy," Kaori mumbled under her breath.

The tennis match dragged on for what seemed like forever. It was boring as well, seeing as how Raven didn't get too many balls over the net.

"I'm bored," Akane complained.

"You're the one who wanted to watch," Kaori yawned.

"Well, now it's boring, we should go," Akane said.

"Wait, its ending!" Kaori pointed out. The tennis match had ended with Ryoma winning 6-0.

"Okay, I should go my; d-da… um… parents will be looking for me," Raven avoided eye contact with the tennis prince. A noticeable blush had crept on her face. Even from where they were, they could see it.

"Oh Kami, don't tell me that she likes that arrogant brat!" Akane hissed.

"I think she does," Kaori snarled.

Raven started to walk away, Akane and Kaori silently cheering for her to leave that brat behind. Ryoma seem paralyzed. He didn't move from his spot for a couple of minutes. Kaori and Akane were about to leave when he suddenly bolted after Raven. They both followed him soundlessly.

"Wait! Craft-san!" he called out to her.

She turned to him, hope shining in her eyes. He bent over, trying to catch his breath. He straightened up and looked her in the eyes.

"Look, I don't know what's going on with your parents, but just remember everything will be okay, alight?" he blurted out.

"Aww, that's so sweet," Kaori murmured to Akane.

"Pfft, sweet. Yea, right," Akane rolled her eyes.

He was giving her his signature smirk, but more serene looking. Raven had started to turn away when he reached out and grasped her wrist again. He just didn't seem to want her to leave. He let his hand fall after a bit. He pinned his hat down and apologized almost inaudibly.

"It's okay… sayonara Ryoma-kun," Raven started to walk away awkwardly.

"Sayonara Craft-san," he murmured.

He watched her walk away and entered her household. He flinched when the door shut, just waiting for more shouting to arise. When nothing happened for about five minutes, he walked away from the building, heading for his own comfortable home.

"Awww… Echizen-san is really sweet," Kaori cooed.

"Yea… I have to admit, that was really cute," Akane agreed.

They both looked at each other; they knew what the other was thinking.

"We've been bad senpai-tachi," they said at the same time.

"Jeez, I mean really. We tried to steer her away from him. Even though he's really sweet on the inside," Kaori sighed.

"We should encourage her to go after Echizen-san," Akane smiled.

"From now one!" Kaori nodded eagerly.

"Operation: Get Echizen-san with Raven-chan. Effective tomorrow!" They both said at the same time, smiled widely.

**TRANSLATION NOTES: **

** (N/A)**

** A reply to… **EmeraldRain25

Wow, didn't see that coming. :-) Amazing though and nice,well if abusive parents can be nice, surprise.

**Lol, keeping the story interesting is my game. I'm hoping I can explain what he's doing there in the next chapter. :3**

** A reply to… **MitsukiJunko

umm okay... 'I do have a daughter'... not 'I does...'

well everything went well aside from that...  
a child abuse father? what the?  
where did he come from anyway?

and Ryoma was slowly expressing himself now...  
nice chapter... keep it up...

gambatte ne! ;P

** Lol, remember that he's drunk. Grammar doesn't matter there. xD Again, I'll explain in the next chapter, I hope. ^_^**

** A reply to… **MissBunnyEars

If your going to completly write Sakuno from being Ryoma's love interest could you atleast pair her with someone new? Like Taka-senpai or a new OC?

**Funny this is, I don't see Sa-chan with anyone else. I'll think of something, maybe. Again, she doesn't really contribute to the story other than being Raven's friend. I think there might be another fight coming up over Ryoma, I'll try to think of something. I think I have too many OC's as it is. **

** A reply to… **animechesirecat7

Anyone else wanna hit that dad or is it just me. Can't wait for next chapter

**I dunno, I think it's everyone. X) Hehe, and where have you been missy? :P**

** A reply to… **Rachelle

That's so cute! I was wondering when you'd put her dad is, considering you talked about him a long time ago! But to be honest, I wasn't expecting that at all! Update soon! (I know you have the next chapter typed!) *glares accusingly* (pretend heart)

**I don't think I ever talked about Raven's Oyaji, maybe to you, but I don't remember. No one was expecting Raven's father to be abusive, I don't think. He won't be there long, trust me~ hehe, how did you know? Lol *heart*.**

** Next chapter: Confrontation**

**~Owari~**


	28. Confrontation

A New Team chapter twenty-eight

/

_Previously…_

** "We should encourage her to go after Echizen-san," Akane smiled.**

** "From now one!" Kaori nodded eagerly. **

** "Operation: Get Echizen-san with Raven-chan. Effective tomorrow!" They both said at the same time, smiled widely. **

The morning after that scene, Raven was walking to school casually. She had multiple bruises along her body where her father had abused her, but she put some ice and ointment on them. Now they were almost transparent on her skin.

"Hey," a familiar male voice called.

"Hello Ryoma-kun," she greeted, nodding as he fell into step beside her.

"You okay?" He asked bluntly.

Raven flinched a little, it was barely noticeable, but Ryoma caught it.

"I'm fine, Ryoma-kun," she smiled.

He stared at her, "How can you say nothing happened after yesterday?" He asked quizzically.

"Because," she started, blushing at what she was about to say, "You said so, Ryoma-kun,"

(How can you base your beliefs on what I said?) he thought. He then voiced his thoughts to her.

Raven blushed harder at that question, "Because I trust you,"

Ryoma stared at her like she just said she was going to grow wings and fly to the moon. Raven grew nervous when he didn't stop staring.

"A-ano, d-did I s-say something wrong?" She asked.

"Iie*," Ryoma pinned his hat down to cover his blush.

Raven looked away from him, trying to find something else to talk about. When she came up empty-handed, she gave a small sigh and looked straight ahead. Ryoma didn't say anything the whole trip... until Momo came riding past on his bike.

"Echizen! You finally got a girlfriend!" He teased.

"She's not my girlfriend, Momo-senpai," Ryoma glared at him.

"Yea she is!" he smirked at him, before Ryoma could make a smart remark; Momo was hardly more than a dot in the distance.

Raven blushed bright red and looked at her feet, finding her shoelaces surprisingly interesting.  
Ryoma couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

_Wait, why am I embarrassed? I don't like her like that!_ he growled inwardly.

"Ryoma-kun..." the violet-eyed girl started.

"Hn?" he grunted.

"Ano... I just wanted to say...," she just couldn't finish her sentence.

"Nani sore?" he asked impatiently.

"N-never mind. Gomen na sai," she apologized.

Ryoma sighed rather audibly, seeming irritated. Why does this girl start something she can't finish?

_Dang... I chickened out,_ Raven looked at the sky. She wanted to confess, but the words just got stuck in her throat.

They got to school earlier than she expected. Raven bid him a quick goodbye and headed for the girl's courts. She was immediately met by her second-year senpai-tachi.

"Hey Raven-chan," Kaori sounded happy.

"Hey Kaori-chan," Raven greet formally.

"We saw you," Akane started.

"Walking with Echizen-san," Kaori ended.

"O-oh, hai, that. Ano, g-gomen Kaori-chan, Akane-chan," Raven bowed in apology.

"Nah, nah it's fine," Akane smirked.

"E-eh? Demo*, I thought you hated Ryoma-kun," Raven stared at them.

"Well, here's the thing," Kaori started.

"We heard shouting when we were walking home," Akane said.

"And we saw Echizen-san outside your house," Kaori said.

"And later you ran out of your house, we followed you to the court," Akane continued.

"He was really sweet, so I guess we had a change of heart," Kaori finished.

Raven smiled softly at them, feeling some weight being lifted off her shoulders. She no longer had to worry about what her senpai-tachi thought of her love interest.

"One thing though," Akane added darkly.

"Hm?" Raven flinched at Akane's tone.

"Who was shouting in your house?" they both asked in unison, making Raven flinch again.

"It w-was my Oyaji...," Raven said, although she carried that aura that she had something else to say.

"What was he shouting for?" Kaori asked.

"N-nothing, I just b-broke a vase by accident," Raven gulped at the horrible lie.

"Hm, but to me he sounded like he didn't know you. He claimed his daughter was Dove, not Raven-chan," Akane said, glaring at the certain fib.

"O-oh, y-you heard that... He was a bit drunk w-when I got home," Raven tried to find something else to talk about, staring around for ideas.

"How's your left wrist?" Akane asked suddenly.

Raven flinched and instinctively hid her wrist behind her back.

"It's okay now," Raven mumbled.

Their expression hardened, looking at her with a serious glint in their eyes. Honestly, they could've been twins besides for the eye and hair color.

"Raven-chan," Akane started.

"This is serious," Kaori continued.

"Abuse isn't something to mess around with." Akane growled.

"I know, I know. But just trust me, I can handle this. He'll leave for America by the end of the week. He only comes home for one week out of the year, and he's only abusive when he's drunk. I'll be fine," Raven gave her best smile.

"Just... just be careful. That's an order from your senpai," Kaori looked her with concern reflecting in her bright blue eyes.

"Of course," Raven nodded, she skipped off to the tennis courts.

Kaori and Akane shared a worried look and followed their kohai to the courts.

**TRANSLATION NOTES:**

***Demo means but **

***Iie means no **

** A reply to… **EmeraldRain25

From their point Echizen does seem really sweat. I was smiling the entire time.  
I can't wait for the next chapter :-)

**Really sweat? Hm, not what I was aiming for… **

** A reply to… **animechesirecat7

Now that Ravens sempai support her...let the fun begin. Oh my friends say "I ship it!" For RavenxRyoma.  
I await your next chapter.

** Haha, first shipper! Yes, only Kaori-chan and Akane-chan will support her from now on. ^_^**

** A reply to…**wildratz

I didn't think you'd put in a chapter from their point of view... by the way, sorry I didn't call you, my phone won't dial for some reason. We can answer calls, but we can't make calls. I don't understand. But anyway, I love the chapter, and I hope you update soon. If you need any more ideas, you know where to find me... (that sounded kinda stalkerish... OH WELL!) *heart*

**Haha, yea I don't mind. I know, you give good ideas. Hehe. *heart* ^_^**

** A reply to…**MitsukiJunko

okay... that didn't expect that someone could witness that...  
tee hee hee...

and the operation to get them together is a lot exciting...  
I wonder what are they going to do now...  
can't wait...

and...

umm instead of writing Owari, I think you should write Tsuzuku in every chapter...  
Owari means 'the end' while Tsuzuku means 'to be continued'.

Well... that's all...  
and Keep it up... _

** I probably should now that you suggested it, but I think it'd be weird to switch in the middle of the story. The operation may be mentioned, but it won't come into play for a bit, but trust me, Kaori-chan and Akane-chan sure will annoy him about Raven! xD**

** Another reply to… **Rachelle

Please update? *puppy dog face*

** Sure, no problem bud. ^_^ **

** Next chapter: Where is Haruka?**

**~Owari~ (I feel weird typing this xD) **


	29. Where is Haruka?

A New Team chapter twenty nine

/

_Previously…_

**"Just... just be careful. That's an order from your senpai," Kaori looked her with concern reflecting in her bright blue eyes. **

**"Of course," Raven nodded, she skipped off to the tennis courts. **

**Kaori and Akane shared a worried look and followed their kohai to the courts.**

Her tennis was a little stiff. Not that they blamed her. Her serves weren't up to par. Her shots were pathetic. Most of the team stared at her, still baffled on how she could keep playing. Those wounds probably hurt like heck, but Raven was never the type to complain about something as trivial as pain. Kaori and Akane had told the team of what they had witnessed yesterday. The only person who didn't know was Jun Hoshi, who was playing against the freshman right now. She kept shouting words of encouragement over the net, to which Raven thanked and nodded at every time.

The game was over quicker than anyone had anticipated. Jun had won six games to two. Raven thanked her for the match, then went to go get some water from the public bubbler. She turned her head, sipping the cool, clear liquid. She put her head in the water briefly, smiling as the liquid cooled her off in an instant. She turned off the water and lifted her head up, wiping away any excess liquid. The girl with the light violet eyes and straight black hair sighed, she tested out her shoulder a little, the pain had scaled down to a light twinge. The girl headed back to the tennis court, flashing a smile as she passed her teammates, and entered the court once again.

Raven started to hit the multicolored tennis balls to the target that matched accordingly. Her swings were slightly more graceful than before. She then stopped and looked around for someone. Spotting her target, she called her over.

"Oi, Sa-chan, wanna do target practice?" she asked calmly as the brunette made her way over.

"A-ah, hai!" She nodded eagerly. Raven smiled and moved a bit to the right, giving Sakuno more room to hit. When Raven decided she was done, she looked over at Sakuno and unconsciously assessed her form.

"Oi," Raven called softly.

"E-eh?" Sakuno looked up.

"You keep showing that bad habit, you have to keep your hand at the bottom of the racquet. It makes it easier to hit the ball," Sakuno smiled softly at the advice and thanked her.

"Just doing my job, your form is great, just bend your knees a little more," Raven smiled back and watched Sakuno a little longer. Her form was now flawless and her swings were less stiff-looking. Raven walked away, having done her job as a regular.

"Hey, Raven-chan?" Celeste asked.

"Hm?" Raven hummed.

"You know... you can tell us if there's something wrong. We're always here to help," Celeste sounded like she was picking her words carefully.

"Ah, I know. Sankyuu," Raven nodded slightly. By the time practice was over, almost every regular had called her over and said the same advice, if not changed just a bit from time to time. Raven just gave the same response every time.

"Raven-chan?" Yuki tentatively asked.

"Hai?"

"Um... Can we talk?"

"Sure, what about?" Raven asked coolly.

"I wanted to know... If Echizen-san ever told you anything about... about Oishi-kun. I wanted to ask him out..." She trailed off. Raven fished through her brain to find any piece of information she could give.

"Um... gomen, no I do not know anything. Ask Marie-chan," Raven said.

"Sankyuu~!" Yuki smiled and turned on the balls of her feet.

"Okay...then," Raven blinked.

"Practice is over! Preliminaries are next week so make sure to PRACTICE! Dismissed!" Celeste reminded them.

"Hai!" Everyone cheered.

The girls of the tennis club walked to the changing room, chatting about the upcoming tournament. Once done changing, Marie stepped out of the changing room, saying her goodbyes to her teammates, she turned away from the building only to bump into Yuki.

"Gomen, Yuki-chan. What's up?" Marie asked, looking at her bubbly friend, but she noticed that instead of Yuki's faithful smile, she was looking down slightly.

"Marie-chan? U-um... by chance... did Kikumaru-kun tell you anything...about O-Oishi-kun? I-I um, I want to see if he wanted to go o-out... And um..," she trailed off, her face bright red.

"Oh... yea, Eiji's told me about Oishi-kun. Umm... I was told he a big fish tank, he likes the tropical fish. They have better colors," Marie smiled.

"Ah, arigato Marie-chan!" Yuki thanked excitedly.

"Doitashimashite*," (Don't touch my mustache ^_^) Marie nodded.

"Sayonara!" Yuki called over her shoulder as she ran off towards the entrance.

"Ah, Sayonara," Marie nodded and started walking home. She looked up at the sky, it was getting gloomy. She better make a run for it before she got caught in the rain.

Haruka watched the luscious green scenery pass by her. She looked up at the sky, which looked dark and grey. She sighed and started to scurry, ignoring some raindrops that splash on her face. She was suddenly pulled into the ally, she screamed as she was thrown on the ground.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Haruka yelled, outraged.

"Urusai*!" a girl voice snapped.

"I have to get home!" Haruka snapped back.

"You'll be lucky if you see tomorrow!" the voice changed to a slightly higher voice.

"Fuji-kun should be liking us! Not you or anybody else!" another female voice hissed.

"Eh?! Since when does he like me?" Haruka question, surprised.

"You kidding!? Whenever he hears your name he'll immediately direct his attention to the conversation! But no more!" One girl raised a light purple racquet. Haruka saw an initial 'M' before she blacked out.

**TRANSLATION NOTES:**

***Doitashimashite is you are welcome**

***Urusai is shut up**

** A reply to… **anon

Nice story, and good that you update fairly regularly. Keep it up!

One thing though, 'yada' isn't exactly 'no'. The easiest way to explain is:

Iie no  
yada i dont want to

So using yada in place of iie can be grammatically wrong... At times xD

Anyway, keep up the good work! :)

**Thanks! Oooh, that's what 'yada' means! I changed it, thank you! I'll use iie from now on (when grammatically correct)! I also changed chapter 18 when Ryoma-kun said 'yada' too. Hehe. o/o**

**A reply to…**MitsukiJunko

hi there...  
super-duper late review...  
bad news happened that I couldn't even post my review at work...  
It's not working anymore... the company doesn't allow me to post any review nor to check my favorite there... I didn't have a chouce but to review now...

anyway... it's okay... actually I feel lazy to correct my own mistakes... the one that you noticed on my latest chapter of Crystal Teardrops, actually that is only one of the FEW mistakes that I need to edit... I' ll edit them if I have the time... I am busy right now...

well... on with the review... abusive father it is?  
I wonder why would her father became so brutally rude to her?  
there must be a reason why he always gets drunk?

I can't wait for the operation match-making tee hee hee...

oh and one more thing... I think you should write Iie on your Yada part...  
I mean...  
yada means no way or don't want to.

I just like it when Ryoma says Yada! to Sakuno... (still a RyoSaku?)

anyway...can't wait for the next chapter... ;P

**That's okay! I don't mind, waiting for reviews isn't alien to me. ANYWAYS, all will be explained in due time! Hehe, thank you for correcting my mistake. OF COURSE I'M STILL A RYOSAKU! IT'S THE ONLY DAMN HETRO PAIRING THAT'S AVAILABLE AND GOOD! **

** A reply to…**wildratz

Yay! You updated! I wuv it! *heart*

**Haha, yep. I'll always update until I get bored of the story or I don't get enough satisfying reviews. ^_^ *heart***

** A reply to…**animechesirecat7

Raven is a little stubborn putting up with an abusive when drunk father. I can respect that.*nods head* can't wait for the next chapter.

** Hehe, thank you very much. Raven very much appreciates the respect. :3 **

** FOR MY REVIEWERS: I believe I will have the whole 'abusive drunk parent' explained in chapter 33 (which I haven't typed up yet ***_**gloom***_**). I will start typing that chapter right away! **

** CREDIT TO: wildratz for coming up with the 'ambush' idea. It was originally meant for Marie-chan and Kikumaru-senpai but I think I've written about them enough… so I went to Haruka-chan and Fuji-senpai. **

** ALSO: I made a couple of polls, I dunno if they have shown up on the profile or how I publish them, but I will get them on there. So please vote. :3 **

**Next chapter: Hospitalization and Let Downs**

**~Owari~**


	30. Hospitalization and Let Downs

A New Team chapter thirty

/

_Previously…_

**"Fuji-kun should be liking us! Not you or anybody else!" another female voice hissed. **

**"Eh?! Since when does he like me?" Haruka question, surprised. **

**"You kidding!? Whenever he hears your name he'll immediately direct his attention to the conversation! But no more!" One girl raised a light purple racquet. Haruka saw an initial 'M' before she blacked out. **

-Next Day-

"Kami! Where is that girl?!" Celeste muttered.

"Haruka-chan is never this late! Does anyone know if she's sick or not?" Celeste looked around at the team. She mainly looked at Yuki, Haruka's best friend and doubles partner. Everyone shook their head from side to side. No one knew the whereabouts of Haruka Shiki.

"She disappears now when it's only six days left before the tournament!" Celeste muttered angrily.

"She should be here; she cares about the tournament as much as anyone else!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Raven, Yuki, Jun, go to the boy's court and ask if they saw anything," Celeste ordered.

"Hai!" They chorused and hurried over to the boy's court as instructed.

-Boy's Court-

Yuki opened the tennis court door with hast, causing it to slam against the end of the railing before stopping. All eyes were on them.

"Have any of you seen Haruka-chan?!" Yuki asked with desperation in her voice.

"Shiki-san?" Fuji looked up from his practice match, the ball zoomed past his ear, an irritated Echizen muttered something that sounded strangely like 'Che, distracted senpai'.

"She's never late to practice, well never this late! And it's so close to the Prefecturals!" Yuki said.

"Calm down, Shiki-san. I'm sure she's just sick," Oishi tried to calm the desperate doubles player.

"But she was just fine yesterday! She even improved her 'Shooting Star!'" Yuki countered.

Jun's cell phone suddenly rung, she looked at the caller ID before flipping open the cover.

"Moshi moshi*. Uh huh. Uh huh. Hai, it doesn't seem like they've seen anything. Okay, okay! No need to yell Celeste-san. Okay, bye," Jun ended the call and snapped her phone shut before slipping it in her pocket.

"Celeste says that they called Haruka-chan's parents and they haven't found her either. They're very close to filing a missing person case to the police. Oh yea, she wants us back immediately so we can go search for her," Jun said in her usual quiet voice.

"Okay, sorry to bother you guys," the girls' bowed in apology and walked off.

Fuji contemplated whether to go with them or not. He knew Tezuka wouldn't let him off so he decided against it. Fuji continued his rally with Ryoma, although he didn't play quite up to par as before, which resulted to an annoyed Ryoma.

-Girl's Court-

"Okay everyone! Head out!" Celeste ordered. Yuki knew the route that Haruka took home. They followed her around for a bit, searching around for any sign of their beloved Haruka-chan. They came across the ally.

"Ne, we should look in here," Celeste said. They walked down the alley for a bit before coming to the most horrific scene in their lives.

Haruka's body was beaten and broke. Her arm was twisted a bit strangely. Her short blue hair was matted with blood. Her left eye was black, an ugly bruise formed on her cheek. Multiple cuts were visible down her arms and legs. Yuki, Kaori, and Akane screamed. Celeste ordered Jun to call an ambulance, which she did without hesitation. Celeste called Haruka's parents while Raven and Marie tried to calm everyone down.

The ambulance took a few minutes to get here; Haruka's parents came in a minute flat. The ambulance people hoisted Haruka on the stretcher carefully and lifted her into the back of the medical vehicle. Haruka's parents were permitted to ride along with her, but the tennis team was instructed to meet at the hospital.

The team wasted no time in following the ambulance to the respective hospital. When they got there, Celeste went right up to the desk. She smiled at the lady who was taking a call.

"Uh huh, yes. No we don't have a Chizu here. Yes, doitashimashite. Sayonara," she hung up and looked at the middle schooler smiling at her.

"May I help you?" the desk lady asked in an enthusiastic voice. The lady had dark brown hair with eyes to match. She wore a heart necklace.

"Yes, a member of our team arrived here only a short while ago. Shiki, Haruka," Celeste said.

"Mhm. Yep, she's here. She's in the ER right now. What's your name, miss?" The desk lady asked.

"Syn, Celeste desu. Captain of the Seigaku girl's tennis team," Celeste added.

"Oh I love tennis! I don't believe I've heard of the girls' team of Seigaku. I have heard good things about the boy's team though,"

"Ah yes, they are quite famous. Thank you for your time. When will we be able to see our friend?" Celeste asked patiently.

"I'm not sure, but I'll call you over when I hear, okay?"

"Hai, arigato," Celeste bowed slightly and hurried over to tell the team the news.

"Okay, so she'll call us over when we can see her. She's not sure when that'll be though," Celeste explained.

"So... we just wait?" Akane asked.

"Hai," Celeste confirmed.

And so they waited. And waited. And waited. It was quite a long time they waited. They were sure that school was halfway over by the time they got an update on Haruka.

"Ah! Okay, sankyuu. I'll inform them right away," the desk lady said into the phone before hanging up, "Girls! Good news, you're friend Shiki-san is ready for visitors! She's in room 209 on the second floor,"

"Arigato gozaimasu!" Celeste exclaimed before her and the team hurriedly made their way to the staircase. They ran up the steps excitedly, luckily no one else was on the stairs at that moment in time.

**TRANSLATION NOTES:**

** *Moshi moshi is 'hello?'**

** A reply to… **michelle88222

LOVE THE STORY SO FAR! _ :) Poor Raven :( and HUH Haruka no! What happened? CONTINUE TO UPDATE PLEASE!

**Hehe, I'm evil. Here's the next chapter!**

** A reply to… **Prewritesuccession chapter 20

Poor Sakuno :( I'd be like Tomo-chan and kick that sorry boy right on his...face. Yeah. Face.

** Nice. :3**

** A reply to… **MitsukiJunko

yay... a slight appearance of Sakuno...  
and Raven was so secretive about her wounds...  
well... I understand her... she wouldn't want her senpais worry about her...

and hmmm... Yuki-chan is making her move now huh?  
and who hit Haruka? who's this person with the intial 'M'

hmmm, suspicious?  
lots of questions unanswered... anyway.. I'll find them out soon... anyway... ;P

Yeye... Fuji-senpai to the rescue...

can't wait for the next chapter...  
update soon... :)

** All will be revealed in due time, nya! Fuji-senpai is super kawaii in this chapter! ^_^ **

** A reply to… **Jesse27

Forgive me if it seems like I'm picking on you, but seriously, don't you have any pride as an author? No reviews, no update? How could you even bring yourself to put that in your summary? If you want to write a story, write it. Though the lack of reviews will, quite frankly, make you feel unappreciated at times, you shouldn't do such a ridiculous thing. I've scrolled through this chapter and your standard of English is decent. There are little to no mistakes in grammar and punctuation. However, I would have more respect for a author who writes for his or herself, even if that author makes continuous errors.

I feel rather guilty for saying this since I've not read your story. I don't know whether you've changed after typing the recent chapters. But if you haven't, let this serve as a reminder. I've seen better authors with less reviews who continue posting even when there are no readers. Please don't take this as a flame.

** K**

** A reply to…** animechesirecat7

Permission to back hand insane fangirls...anyhow awesome chapter cant wait to see the next chapter. :)

**Permission granted, nya! Hehe, here ya go! ^_^ **

** Next chapter: Fuji's Visit **


	31. Fuji's Visit

A New Team chapter 31

/

_Previously…_

**And so they waited. And waited. And waited. It was quite a long time they waited. They were sure that school was halfway over by the time they got an update on Haruka. **

** "Ah! Okay, sankyuu. I'll inform them right away," the desk lady said into the phone before hanging up, "Girls! Good news, you're friend Shiki-san is ready for visitors! She's in room 209 on the second floor,"**

** "Arigato gozaimasu!" Celeste exclaimed before her and the team hurriedly made their way to the staircase. They ran up the steps excitedly, luckily no one else was on the stairs at that moment in time. **

The Seigaku female team flung the door open. Haruka let out a small yelp in surprise. She turned to look who would enter a hospital room in such a fashion.

"Haruka-chan!"

"Minna*!"

The girls flocked around the bed, begging Haruka to tell them everything that happened. As they assaulted her with questions, her bright ocean blue eyes dulled. The light tint of green died down and mixed with the blue.

"They found multiple head injuries but nothing serious. They stitched up a couple of cuts and they said I'd make a full recovery in about... a month," Haruka looked down, not wanting to look at the crestfallen faces of her teammates.

"A month?"

"But you'll miss the tournament!"

"We'll have to forfeit!"

"I can't believe this!"

"SHUT UP!" Haruka roared, their outraged cries made her feel even guiltier than before, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! It just did and you're making it worse!" Tears threatened to fall and cascade down her face, she promptly held them in.

"Gomen..."

"Gomen na sai, Haruka-chan."

"Yea... sorry,"

The apologies made her feel slightly better, she wiped her eyes and looked up at everyone. Her eyes shone brightly once again, a kind smile gracing her lips. The girls' stayed until they were sure school was over, they promised to be back after afternoon practice and bid Haruka farewell.

Haruka sat in her bedroom, watching TV. Afternoon practice for both of the teams lasted about two hours. She got food whenever she wanted, it was pretty good. By the time two hours past, she hardly noticed. She watched FullMetal Alchemist on TV, just waiting around for another visit from the team.

-Meanwhile-

Fuji was walking home, thinking about what happened during morning practice. Tezuka ordered him to run laps to get his head back in the game. His mind was so set on Haruka that he ran more laps that he was ordered. He didn't realize until he almost ran into Tezuka.

"Go change, I don't want distracted players. You're leaving early," he ordered. Fuji had no other choice than to execute the order. He left early, still thinking about Haruka. As he passed a flower shop, a certain flower caught his eye. It was the exact shade of blue as Haruka's eyes. He quickly bought a bouquet of them without a second thought. He dodged the crowd as best as he could to get to the correct hospital.

When he finally got to the hospital lobby, the desk lady almost had a stroke.

"Oh my Kami, oh my Kami! Eeeek! It's Fuji-san from Seigaku! Oh my Kami!" She squealed while fanning her flushed face excitedly.

"Hello, do you know which room Shiki, Haruka-san is in?" he asked calmly.

"A-ah, she's in room 209, on the second floor," the lady seemed to have calmed down, pointing to the stairwell.

"Mm, Arigato," he thanked before heading upstairs. The desk lady fainted when he got out of her view.

He went to the correct room and knocked on the door.

"It's open," a voice said.

He opened the door and strolled in, making sure to close the door behind him. Haruka was reading a magazine, unaware of his presence. He set the bouquet on the bedside table and sat down in the chair next to the bed. Haruka set down the magazine, looking over to see her team, only she didn't. Instead she saw the last person she thought would ever visit her, Fuji. Her face flushed immediately, she blinked a couple times to know that was really him.

"F-F-F-Fuji-senpai!?" She spluttered.

"Ah, Konnichiwa," he greeted.

"W-with all due r-respect, F-F-Fuji-senpai, w-why are you here?" Haruka stuttered nervously.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," he replied.

"O-oh, a-arigato, but w-why are you here so early? Pr-practice doesn't end f-for another fifteen minutes," Haruka slowly stopped stuttering.

"Tezuka dismissed me early, saying I was too distracted," Fuji explained.

"U-um... what w-was on your mind?" Haruka twiddled her thumbs.

"Oh nothing," he lied.

"...but it's not nothing if it distracted you so much that Tezuka-senpai had to make you leave," Haruka reasoned.

"I was just thinking about you, I mean your health. With the Prefecturals coming up and all," he said smoothly.

"O-Oh, ano... arigato," Haruka blushed bright red.

"Saa... so who did this to you?" Fuji asked, opening his icy blue eyes.

"I-I'm not quite s-sure... the ally was too dark, the gloomy sky didn't help either, the only thing I know is that one had a light purple racquet and the initial 'M'," Haruka said, "I could probably remember the voices though," she added.

"Why do you think they attacked you?" Fuji asked the question she was hoping he wouldn't.

She let out a shaky breath she didn't remember holding, "They said that they wanted your attention and that I-I was in the way. They s-said that you liked me so they wanted me out of the picture so your attention could be directed to them instead," Haruka explained.

"So they think I like you?" he asked.

"H-hai," she confirmed.

"Do you believe them?" He asked calmly.

"N-no! Of course not Fuji-senpai! I mean, why would you like a girl like me?"

"What do you mean?" He questioned, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Well, there are a variety of girls that like you. A lot of them are nicer and much better looking than me. I mean, those girls attacked me because they like you so much. Even though that was out of line, that's loyalty right there." Haruka said, looking down.

"Saa... loyalty you say?" his calm voice stung for some reason.

"...hai," Haruka felt tears prick her eyes; she urged them to go away.

"I call that jealousy," Fuji stated, his eyes cold.

"I guess you can call it that too," she replied in a slightly shaky voice.

"But, I wouldn't want a girl who hurts others. That's not my type," Fuji noticed the shakiness, but didn't say anything for the time being.

"Then what is your type?" Haruka's voice held curiosity.

"I don't have a preference," he replied.

"Oh."

"But, if you liked me, I wouldn't mind having you at my side," he whispered in her ear.

Haruka jumped and looked at him, thinking her ears had deceived her. He somehow had gotten to the door, it was wide open, awaiting Fuji's exit.

"Get well soon, Shiki-san," Fuji left without another word.

**TRANSLATION NOTES:**

***Minna means 'guys!' or 'everyone'**

**A reply to… **Prewritesuccession

…all this over a stupid boy? Even if it IS Fuji..

**Yerp. :3 (Fangirls be CRAY CRAY in Japan) **

**A reply to… **Mitsuki Junko

Waah… pretty horrible…

Who did that to Haruka?!

no one seemed to notice her disappearance until the very next day?

where did the one responsible leave her?

hmmm…

Fuji will revenge her… definitely… I want to see how is he going to take action after that…

next chapter!

**ALL QUESTIONS SHALL BE ANSWERED IN DUE TIME!**

**A reply to… **Shellz006

I love your response to Jesse27. Thats hilarious. K. but, I really like this chapter, and how it ended in a cliff hanger. Update soon. :)

**Lol, yea. I was going to put 'okay' then I shortened it to ''kay'. Then I was like 'this person doesn't deserve my responses of a NINJA' so I was all like 'K'. Yea. Aren't I epic? xD**

** A reply to… **EmeraldRain25 chapter 23

Awesome love it :-)

** Sankyuu.**

** Another reply to… **EmeraldRain25 chapter 28

Akane and Kaori are such nice sempai to Raven :-)

**Yerp.**

** Another reply to… **EmeraldRain25 chapter 29

I cannot wait till Fuji finds Out! Those girls will have hello to pay! Great chapter, I loved it!

**Hello to pay? I was going for something more scary, but okay.**

** ANOTHER REPLY TO…**EmeraldRain25 chapter 30

Again...wait till fuji finds out! This chapter was awesome. I really really loved it and hope you get the next one out soon. Also sorry for not reviewing lately, but I went back and reviewed at the chapters I didn't have time too so hopefully that makes up for it.:-)

** You're all good, girl! :D Thanks for reviewing the other chapters as well.**

** A reply to… ** .midnight

Looove your story do keep it up xD  
I hope Haruka gets better...

**Hehe, oh she'll get better, trust me. ;3 **

** A reply to… **animechesirecat7

Evil fangirls...great chapter. Loving the story so it up:)

**Haha, yea. Yea, I will, thanks!**

** Thanks to all you people who review, favorite, or follow me! You're all EPIC! ~Loves**

** There is a poll on my profile, don't forget to vote!**

** Next chapter: Spill the Beans, Girl! **


	32. Spill the Beans, Girl!

A New Team chapter thirty-two

/

_Previously…_

**"But, if you liked me, I wouldn't mind having you at my side," he whispered in her ear. **

** Haruka jumped and looked at him, thinking her ears had deceived her. He somehow had gotten to the door, it was wide open, awaiting Fuji's exit. **

** "Get well soon, Shiki-san," Fuji left without another word. **

Haruka watched as her team burst through the door about five minutes after Shusuke had left.

"WE HEARD EVERYTHING!" Yuki yelled.

"Oi! Shush, the old man next door is having his nap right now." Haruka whispered urgently.

"Sorry but-," the girls looked at the bouquet and fresh screams filled the air. She tried to calm them down the best she could.

"OI! SHUT YOUR PIEHOLES!" A grumpy old man shouted.

"Gomen na sai!" Haruka shouted back.

"Aaaanyways, what happened?" Kaori asked.

"Nothing really..." Haruka replied, a blush appearing.

"Haruka-chan's blushing!" Akane pointed out the obvious.

"C'mon, Haruka-chan! Tell us! Onegai*!"

"But you said you heard everything," Haruka pointed out.

"Well, the room got quiet for a bit, then Fuji walked out. So what did he tell you?" Marie pressed.

"Um... It was nothing! I swear! He just said some stuff..." Haruka blushed, looking down at her bed sheets.

"What kind of stuff?" Celeste asked.

"Nothing... um... how much did you hear?" Haruka asked.

"About up to the part where you stated how those girls who attacked you were 'loyal' or something," Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Oh... um... he said nothing really. He just told me to get well soon," Haruka bit her lip, she wasn't completely lying.

"That was quite a long strip of time for him to just say 'get well soon'." Akane pointed out.

"Minna, if she doesn't want to say anything, we shouldn't press her," Raven said.

"Arigato, Raven-chan," Haruka thanked.

"Shush, Raven-chan. This is for the older people to sort out. Now go and play," Yuki let out a light giggle at her statement.

"What!? You guys are only a year or two older than me!" Raven cried indignantly.

"Sorry, we'll explain when you're older," Celeste chuckled.

"Not you too Captain Celeste!" Raven whined.

"Now go on and play," Kaori and Akane smiled evilly.

"Don't be mean to your kohai!" Jun exclaimed in her ever-quiet voice.

"Shush Jun-chan. You can keep Raven-chan occupied. Kaori-chan, Akane-chan, escort them outside," Celeste calmly ordered.

"Yes ma'am" They exclaimed and ushered the two outraged regulars out the door and kept them door barricaded with a chair.

"Now, what'd he tell you?" Akane smirked.

"If I don't want to tell, then I won't," Haruka answered.

"Pleeeeease?" Akane begged obnoxiously.

"Iie!" Haruka refused.

"Tell us or we'll tell Fuji-senpai you like him!" Kaori threatened in an out-of-character moment.

Haruka blushed darkly, "F-fine!" she relented.

The girls (excluding the ones behind the door) turned into chibi and stared at the second year.

"U-um w-well... I asked what his preference on girls was... and um… he said h-he didn't have one...t-t-then h-he said... um...," Haruka's blush spread across her face as she tried to tell her chibi teammates what happened.

"What did he say!?" They all shouted in unison.

"He said... he whispered to me.. Um... 'If you like me then I wouldn't mind having you at my side'." Haruka managed to recite his words without stuttering.

"Seriously!? Oh my Kami! He's into you! This is awesome!" Akane giggled.

"H-he is not! Just because he said that doesn't mean he'd w-want to d-d-date me," Haruka replied.

"Can we come in now?" Raven's impatient voice sounded through the door.

"Hai! Gomen." Kaori apologized and removed the chair, freeing the door. She opened it and allowed them to come in, although Raven took a quick glance at the clock.

"Shoot, I have to go. Okaa-san wanted me to spend time with Oyaji before he packs up and goes. See ya!" Raven bid them goodbye before scurrying away.

"She actually seems excited... What the hell?" Celeste growled.

The team pondered for a brief moment, then shrugged. They trusted Raven enough to have a good reason.

-Meanwhile-

"Oyaji! Tadaima*!" Raven opened the door to her home.

"Ah, I got a massive hangover. Not so loud please," a tall man with jet black hair said. He was lying on the couch listening to a tennis match.

"Gomen na sai, Oyaji!" Raven apologized and sat on the couch next to her father.

"It's alright. So I heard you're going to a great school known for its tennis team, am I right?" he asked.

"Yup! It's Seishun Gakuen. It's a really awesome school," Raven smiled.

"I also heard you're on the tennis team," he looked at his daughter.

"Hai! I did. The only freshman on the team," Raven said.

"I'm so proud of you," he smiled at her.

"Arigato, Oyaji," Raven smiled while he patted her head lightly, "By the way, which tennis match are you watching?"

"Ah, he's a prodigy! Won four consecutive junior tennis tournaments in a row! And he's so young!"

"Whoa, that's cool," Raven's eyes found their way to the TV screen, she gasped.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Raven's father asked.

"T-that's Ryoma-kun!" Raven stared at the screen. Sure enough, it was the short, white capped boy that she had a crush on.

"Yea, Echizen, Ryoma. He's quite amazing. You know him?" Her father asked.

"H-hai. He's going to my school. He's the only freshman on the guy's team," Raven stated.

"Sou desu ka?" He asked.

"Yea... He's really nice and smart. I've actually practiced with him a bit. He's way out of my league in the field of tennis." Raven admitted.

"Well, that's good right? Then you have a goal, someone to beat," Raven's father smirked.

"Ah, I guess so," Raven said, "Anyways, when's your flight leave?"

"About four in the morning tomorrow. You know, you could visit me sometime. I don't get to see my baby girl for another year!" Raven's father whined childishly.

"I will visit when school's over for summer break."Raven reassured him with a nod.

"Alright,"

"Ano... Can I ask you a question?" Raven asked.

"Sure, ask me anything,"

"Who's Dove?"

"...where did you hear that name?"

"Um... you got a bit drunk. You claimed your daughter wasn't Raven, it was Dove," Raven said.

"Oh, well, you see. Heh, your mother and I fought over your name when you were born. It was between Dove and Raven, well, you can see who won," he grinned sheepishly.

"Ah, that makes more sense," Raven smiled, satisfied with the clarification.

"Heh, yea, so how's school?"

"Good, good, Haruka-chan is in the hospital now though," Raven said.

"What happened?"

"Well, it seems some girls attacked on her way home. They were jealous that Fuji-senpai pays more attention to her than them,"

"Jealousy is an ugly thing. Don't let things like boys make you do stupid things," Raven's father lectured.

"Hai, hai. Marie-chan has a boyfriend now," Raven said randomly.

"You all are too young to date. When I was young..." Raven tuned out after that. Dad's 'when I was young' stories were always the longest and most boring stories ever.

"You have a crush?" The question got Raven completely off-guard.

"N-no! No one at all!" Raven stuttered.

"Is it that Echizen kid?"

"E-ehhh!? I-IIE!"

"Ow, lower your voice,"

"Gomen, but I don't have a crush Oyaji. Um, I gotta go, I promised to meet... Celeste-chan at the courts. The Prefecturals are coming up! I'll be back by eight! Promise!" Raven grabbed a racquet and a ball and headed out, making sure to close the door lightly.

Raven sprinted to the courts, needing to practice for the tournament. She hit the ball against the wooden board aimlessly. She squeaked when another ball skimmed past her cheek, hit the backboard, and skimmed back.

"Mada mada dane," he said.

"Ryoma-kun! Don't scare me like that!" Raven scolded.

"Tch, you need to be more alert," Ryoma said.

"Grrrr...," Raven huffed, puffing out her cheeks a bit.

"Is your Oyaji bipolar?" Ryoma asked bluntly.

"I-Iie! He's just... different when he's drunk. W-wait a second, were you eavesdropping on us!?" Raven's eyes widened.

"Iie," Ryoma denied.

"You totally were!" Raven accused.

"Wanna play a match?" Ryoma asked, evading the subject.

"D-Don't change the subject!" Raven said.

"Hn,"

"Don't 'hn' me! Hey wait! Where are you going?"

"Rough or smooth?" He asked.

"Don't avoid my-," Raven started but was cut off abruptly .

"Smooth,"

"O-oi! Listen!"

Ryoma twirled his racquet quietly. The racquet spun for a bit before stopping and tipping on the 'smooth' face.

"My serve," Ryoma said picked up his racquet and went to the other side of the court.

**TRANSLATION NOTES:**

***Tadaima means 'I'm home'**

**A reply to… **Raven G. Black

WHERE IS NEXT CHAPTER!

I actually love Prince of Tennis Now cuz of you!

Love ya,  
Ravy.

**OI! You stole my OC's name! The next chapter is in front of your face, chapter 21 isn't hidden. Sankyuu~**

**A reply to…**animechesirecat7

Love it. Im not one to squeal but*girly squeal*. Nice chapter. Well done,as expected. Awaiting the next chapter :)

***FANGIRL SCREAMS* I'm with ya, girl! **

** A reply to… **Rachelle

Epic bro :) I did not think that Fuji would visit her. Will Fuji try to find the girls who did that? Or will he avoid her altogether to avoid another incident? Up date soon! I lurv it :)

***Sis fist* Lol, I never thought of it like that. Fuji seems to be more like the person who stays and protects the girl instead of avoiding them.**

**A reply to… **Guest

I will try if this will be posted today...

CLIFFHANGER!

well... that's so Fuji to you...  
He's not the type to just sit around and do nothing...  
not until he finally knew what happened to Haruka...

it was because of him...  
He simply doesn't let the situation stay that way...

It's MU girl... MU!  
Nice chapter...

Bring on the next one already...

**MU? Never heard of it. Hehe, I know, Fuji's just like that, nya~!**

** A reply to… **MitsukiJunko

By The way  
this is MitsukiJunko  
the one with the guest (forgot to write my name...)  
Cliffhanger... part...

**Lol, hi. **

** A reply to… **Puppylove7

I just finished reading your entire story and I have to say that it is really good so far. I have to say that I'm curious as to what Fuji is going to do now that he knows exactly what happened to Haruka. Well anyways, I'm sure that you get to that within the next few chapters, so I will wait. Please update again soon.

**You're so nice! Hehe, everything will be answered shortly. **

** DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! THE POLL WILL BE CLOSED ON…APRIL 8****th****! My birthday! Hehe, I'll be 13 for anyone who's curious.**

** Next chapter: Twist Serve and Racquet Accessories **


	33. Author's Note

Hai! Konnichiwa minna! I am going to be away in Jamaica for the whole week! I will arrive home next Sunday! Hehe, gomen, I know you thought this was an update. I also know this is breaking the rules because you're not allowed to have one chapter be an Author's Note. Well whatever.

I WILL be typing A New Team frequently in Jamaica so I'll be able to update the day after I get home!

Jaa ne raishuu! (See you next week!)


	34. Twist Serve and Racquet Accessories

A New Team chapter thirty three

/

_Previously…_

**Ryoma twirled his racquet quietly. The racquet spun for a bit before stopping and tipping on the 'smooth' face. **

** "My serve," Ryoma said picked up his racquet and went to the other side of the court. **

Raven sighed and went to her side of the court, seemingly having no other choice. Ryoma threw the ball up perfectly, he waited for the right moment before jumping up and serving. The ball hit the racquet's sweet spot perfectly, bounding in the left service box. Raven watched as the ball spun rapidly in place before bouncing towards her face.

"Eeeek!" She squeaked and ducked just before the ball hit her.

"Mada mada dane," he said.

"Whoa, was that the Twist Serve?!" Raven got up, wide-eyed.

"Hn,"

"That was so weird," she mumbled to herself.

Needless to say, Ryoma won all his service games.

"Game set and match. Winner: Echizen, Ryoma. 6-2," Raven announced, seeing as they didn't have a real referee.

"That was awesome Ryoma-kun! You have to teach me that Twist Serve!" Raven gushed.

"Yada," he said.

Raven left the conversation at that. He didn't want to say, she wouldn't pry.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun, do you have any other special moves?" Raven asked as they were packing up.

"I don't know," he said.

Raven gave him a weird look, "How do you not know? It's a yes or no question,"

"I don't know," he repeated.

Raven rolled her eyes and smiled softly at him. He could be really annoying when he wanted to.

"So, is your Oyaji bipolar?" He asked the same question as before.

"I already told you! He is different when he's drunk, okay? It's just when he finally comes to our house he gets a chance to unwind. The jobs he works doesn't usually allow him to take a break and get a beer," Raven defended her father.

"Jobs?" Ryoma asked.

"He's an attorney. He has a part-time job working at a furniture store. The money he makes there he sends to us to help us with any financial affairs and bills," Raven explained.

"Hn,"

"So he really is a good man! He gets drunk on six out of the seven days he's here and the last day I usually spend time with him. Then he packs up and leaves. I'm sure you would be sad if you only got to see your father one week out of the entire year!" Raven exclaimed the last part.

_Not true._ Ryoma thought. Honestly, he'd be quite happy if his father left. The house would certainly be quieter without him and he wouldn't have to deal with his hentai* of a father. He wouldn't voice his thoughts right now though.

"Hn,"

Raven heaved a sigh, "This is my stop, sayonara." Raven bid Ryoma goodbye and opened the door to her home, closing it as she stepped into her calm household. Ryoma stood there in silence. He wasn't one to eavesdrop on people's conversations usually, but this time he couldn't resist.

"Tadaima," Raven's distinct voice said.

"Okaeri*." her father greeted, "How was practice?"

"Good,"

"You came home early,"

"Well, ya know. Captain's on a busy schedule,"

"Ah, alright. C'mere baby girl,"

"Hai, Oyaji?"

"Just c'mere, I wanna give you something,"

"Mkay,"

There was a sound of a bell tinkling.

"I love it! It's so kawaii! Arigato!"

Ryoma walked away from the house, having heard enough to trust the man with his daughter.

Raven quickly got out her racquet and tied the ribbon at top of the handle. It was a blue silk ribbon with a bell in the middle where the knot was supposed to be. There was a little kitten dangling from the bell. It was playing with a ball a yarn happily*.

"I love it! It's so kawaii! Arigato!" Raven gushed.

"I'm glad you like it." the dad smiled at his daughter taking a few practice swings, the bell made a soothing ring.

"Can we stay up and watch a movie, Oyaji?" Raven asked after putting her racquet away.

"Iie, gomen baby girl, it's a school night,"

"But-,"

"No buts,

"Aw,"

Raven's dad chuckled lightly at her response, "You have a tournament coming up in three days, and you wouldn't want to miss it,"

"...I don't think we'll be able to play,"

"Oh yea, your friend... You might have to find a substitute fast,"

"No one can replace Haruka-chan!" Raven shouted angrily.

"Alright, alright, but what are you to do? She's in the hospital, she can't play,"

"We'll figure something out!"

"...Alright, it's time for you to go off to bed," Raven's father glanced at the clock.

"Aww..." Raven whined.

"You need to rest up and be the best female tennis player ever,"

Raven smiled softly and nodded, "'Night dad," Raven said in perfect English.

"Night," he replied, saying it in English as well.

Raven walked up the stairs quietly, a sad smile gracing her lips softly. Her father would be gone and heading to America before she would wake. It was slightly depressing, but she knew she would see him again next year. She hurried up the stairs and shut her bedroom door. She slid off her sweaty school uniform and slipped on her light blue pajamas. As soon as she had flopped on the bed, she was fast asleep in her own little world.

**TRANSLATION NOTES:**

***hentai means pervert. **

***Okaeri means welcome back. **

***They don't have any racquet accessories like this, but that'd be cool. **

**A reply to… **uriel's tea time

I need more RyomaxRaven moments ;; pretty please! Srly they're my OTP 3 btw love your story & I also think the dad is a little(?) bipolar, just saying...keep up the good work ill be waiting for your new update. See ya3

**Hehe, I will try my best, nya! What's OTP? **

**A reply to… **Puppylove7

I found this chapter to be kind of amusing. I swear, if you had not made it clear that Ravens father acts different when drunk I would have thought he was bipolar. Anyway, nice job with the chapter and please update again soon.

**Hehe, I'm trying to work out the confusion as best I can, thank you for your thoughts. ^_^**

** A reply to… **michelle88222

RYOMA X RAVEN moments! :D Love it!

** YEA! GO RYORAV! **

** A reply to… **St. Louis

Wow. Ryoma's such a stalker. He shouldn't hit balls at Raven. Dat mean. :(

**IIE! Ryoma-kun is not a stalker, nya! Ryoma-kun is being protective, nya! Hehe… so many perverted thoughts…. Heheh…**

** A reply to… **MitsukiJunko

hi... sorry for not logging in these days...  
it's just that I am always in the wrong timing when I see you update your chapters...  
forgive me... *chibi eyes* ;p

btw... umm I think it's 'watching' to a tennis match instead of 'listening'?  
or his eyes are closed that's why he's listening?

anyway... this chapter is really nice and funny...  
haha... they are sure the nosy senpais... girl's version tee hee hee...

and Ryoma was so sneaky here... that's so like him...  
hahaha like the last part where he was not listening to Raven at what she was trying to say.

nice... next chapter already... :)

**CHIBI EYES! ERMAHGERD I FORGIVES YOU! SO KAWAII! Yea, that's what he was doing, listening to the tennis match. I thought that if you had a hangover, it would make you too dizzy to be watching something like a tennis match. Ryoma-kun always avoids subjects he does not want to talk about, nya! ;3**

** A reply to… **XxxEiriYumeIchikawaxxX

Woah... her dad changed... A LOT  
Anyways, I really like your story! Can't wait for more

**Hehe, yup. ^_^ Sankyuu!**

** A reply to… **EmeraldRain25

Awesome:-) i love it. Especially how Echizen was avoiding the question the entire time, hilarious :-)

**I enjoyed that feature too, I thought it would be a bit out of character though.**

** A reply to everyone who commented about Jamaica on the Author's Note: **

michelle88222

Aww it's fine! Have fun in Jamaica! _ :D

animechesirecat7

Can't wait to see the next chapter. Have fun in Jamaica too. :)

EmeraldRain25

Have fun!

**Arigato gozaimasu! I had lots of fun. ^_^**

** A reply to… **NIGHTLOCK'S BACK

Urgh i'm sorry for not reaading for so long there was this thing called life and it was keeping me busy.

I LOVE IT! Your writing skills have progressed a lot and the storyline is interesting! You actually got me curious after what happens next!

AND I DEMAND CELESTE FLUFF :3

**It's alright, I forgives you. ^_^ Hehe, I have tried to improve my writing skills from New Blood, and I'm happy to see that you have noticed.**

** The Celeste-chan/Tezuka-senpai fluff will be coming up when I can type it! I'm trying to get a good emotional atmosphere between Haruka-chan and Fuji-senpai before going on. Also, I'm not going to really type Yuki-chan, Jun-chan, Kaori-chan, or Akane-chan fluff. I will indicate that they're on the move with their crushes, but I won't really devote a chapter to them. They're really just filler characters. **

** Today is my birthday, nya! I'm finally a teenager, woohoo! Hormones and all, dammit! Ah well, oh yea, only one person voted on my poll. So, the winning title of the Haruka-chan/Fuji-senpai pairing is… Ace Pair! I thought it was cute, Haruka-chan and Fuji-senpai are both the aces on their team. ^_^ There is another poll up on my profile: What should the Marie/Kikumaru Pair be called? The choices I put weren't really the best, but I couldn't really come up with good ones. **

** Next chapter: Medicine**


	35. Medicine

A New Team chapter thirty four

/

_Previously..._

**Raven walked up the stairs quietly, a sad smile gracing her lips softly. Her father would be gone and heading to America before she would wake. It was slightly depressing, but she knew she would see him again next year. She hurried up the stairs and shut her bedroom door. She slid off her sweaty school uniform and slipped on her light blue pajamas. As soon as she had flopped on the bed, she was fast asleep in her own little world.**

.~.

The next morning, Raven arose from her bed a couple minutes before her alarm clock could harshly wake her. Raven continued her morning routine without having much thought about her father.

Two days until the tournament. Raven crossed off another day on the calendar. She just couldn't wait until the tournament. Eating breakfast and grabbing her tennis bag and heading out the door. Raven hummed herself a tune as she walked down the sidewalk, she could hear the jingle of her racquet accessory tinkle in her bag. She smiled lightly; this was the first gift from her father she had gotten in years.

Once she stepped on school grounds, she immediately headed to the girl's tennis courts. Once changed, she grabbed her tennis racquet and proceeded to the courts.

"Ohayo, Raven-chan!" Celeste greeted.

"Ohayo," Raven greeted lazily.

"Kawaii!" Kaori shouted and Raven jumped ten feet in the air. Kaori was playing with the racquet accessory.

"Where'd you get that?" Akane asked.

"Oh... um," Raven hesitated.

"Oh my Kami, that's adorable!" Yuki gushed excitedly.

"A-arigato," Raven was a bit shy when it came to praise.

"Where'd you get it?! I want one!" Yuki squealed.

"I-I got it from-," Raven was saved yet again.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Celeste demanded, hands on her hips.

"Looking at Raven-chan's racquet accessory! It's so kawaii," Akane answered.

"Raven-chan, take the trinket off," Celeste ordered.

"A-ano, but-," Raven started.

"What's this?" Jun's soft voice asked, she was holding the little neko that hung from the bell.

"Um it's-,"

"Raven-chan. Your accessory is distracting everyone. Take it off and you can have it on your own time," Celeste looked stern.

"A-ah, hai," Raven made her way to her pink tennis bag on the sidelines and untied the ribbon. She tied it to her spare racquet and zipped the bag shut.

Practice went smoothly without any further distractions. Although Celeste forbade Raven to bring the accessory again or risk having it confiscated.

"Don't worry," Jun had whispered to Raven in the changing room, "She's just mad that Tezuka-senpai couldn't make it to tutoring her yesterday,"

Raven turned to the vice-captain who was hurrying away to get out of the room. Raven smiled slightly and nodded, understanding.

"Oi! What're you doing?! The bell's about to ring!" Celeste called.

"Gomen!" Raven called as she ran out of the room to join her teammates.

The girls walked to school, chatting about everyday things. Raven's mind was elsewhere, she was wondering if Ryoma had been eavesdropping on her or not. He had to have been, right? Otherwise he would still think her Oyaji was mean and violent. He must have heard them or he wouldn't have asked that question.

"Raven-chan, c'mon!" Marie's voice awoke her from her thoughts. She hurried to meet the other regular's and proceeded to school.

.~.

By the end of school, people's bags were bulging with books and other school supplies. The usual, tests to study for, papers to turn in, and projects to be made.

Raven hurried to the tennis courts, not wanting to miss one minute of the training schedule with only two days until the tournament.

"Raven-chan!" A familiar female voice called her.

"Konnichiwa, Sa-chan," Raven greeted kindly to the shy braided brunette.

"Do you know what Celeste-chan said we're going to do today?" Sakuno asked, her cute fawn eyes upon Raven.

"I can't remember now. She needs to get a schedule and stick to it instead of changing it every day," Raven sighed.

"I-I dunno, tennis c-conditions could change at a moment's notice. S-so maybe it's a good thing?" Sakuno stuttered timidly.

"Ah, maybe you're right," Raven shrugged, for they had reached their destination.

"Alright, everyone's here! Front and center people!" Celeste barked.

Without a word, the members of the tennis club stood in neat rows of six, the regulars being up front.

"Today's training schedule: everyone does thirty laps around the court. Regulars do one-point practice matches straight after. Juniors are free to court D. Freshmen can have Court C for target practice and matches," Celeste said.

"Hai!" the tennis club chorused together.

Everyone got to work on the schedule.

-With The Boys-

"Practice is dismissed early!" Tezuka announced.

"Saa... I wonder what for," Fuji said serenely.

"Must be urgent if he's calling it two days before the tournament," Eiji said.

After Fuji had changed, he gathered his things and started to walk the direction of the hospital. Someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you going to visit Haruka?" The data tennis player asked.

"Hai," Fuji answered calmly.

"I think I may have found something that may help her situation," Inui said.

"Oh really?" Fuji turned, his full attention on Inui.

"Yes, take this," Inui handed Fuji a small vial with icy blue liquid on top and a more ocean blue liquid on the bottom, Fuji could swear the ocean blue had a slight tint of green.

**TRANSLATION NOTES:**

** N/A**

** A reply to…**uriel's tea time

Haahha you don't know? I guess I reaaaaaally am afected by other series like supernatural & kpop groups xD, mmm it means 'One True Pairing' meaning your favorite combination of characters in a fandom so yeah the perks of fangirling(?) / jdvjfvj I really like them :c thanks for the story 'till next time!

**'One True Pairing' I like that. :3 Sankyuu for picking RyoRav! **

** A reply to… **michelle88222

Awwww it's nice to see another side of Raven's Dad _ . Hehe and I love the fact that Ryoma and Raven are getting pretty close . KEEP IT UP!

**Yea, ^_^ Raven-chan has a good Oyaji. Yea! RyoRav forever!**

** A reply to…**Puppylove7

Very nice chapter. I'm sorry, but I'm a little short on words today, but I like how things are going so far. Please update again soon.

**Hehe, that's okay. Sankyuu!**

** A reply to… **EmeraldRain25

I like the chapter. Im also really glad your back. This is no doubt one of my favourite stories at the moment. :-)

**Ah, sankyuu. Arigato gozaimasu for picking this story. ^_^**

** A reply to… **animechesirecat7

First off glade you had fun on you trip and welcome back. And this was a good chapter explains the dad more. Can't wait for more. :)

**^_^ You're all so kind to me. **

** A reply to… **MitsukiJunko

hahaha... I don't think this will be shorter so thank you for waiting on my review...

Well... what do you say of Ryoma?  
A sneaky brat he is, checking the girl who thinks that hiding something not-so-good secret from him...

but it turned out fine as he listened.

Raven's father has a double personality or at least when he gets drunk... haha... and she can not wait till next year... huh? hmmm...

Anyway... I wonder about Fuji's next action about this...  
Belated Happy Birthday by the way... ")

** Of course. I always wait for everyone's response before posting again. ^_^ Hai, a nosy brat at that… I will get to Fuji-senpai's investigation of who did it later… he needs her to be healthy in order to start. She said she could probably remember the voices of her attackers… and Fuji-senpai does not wish to accuse anyone falsely. Ah, arigato!**

** Minna-san! Please vote on the poll on my profile! It is a tie between Sweet Pair and Kawaii Pair (which I was thinking of using for Kawamura/Jun). Vote now! Onegaishimasu! *bows deeply* **

** Next chapter: Kisu!**


	36. Kisu!

A New Team chapter 35

/

_Previously... _

** "I think I may have found something that may help her situation," Inui said. **

** "Oh really?" Fuji turned his full attention on Inui. **

** "Yes, take this," Inui handed Fuji a small vial with icy blue liquid on top and a more ocean blue liquid on the bottom, Fuji could swear the ocean blue had a slight tint of green. **

"What's this for?" Fuji asked curiously, his cerulean eyes opened with interest.

"It's… medicine. There is an approximate 73.6% of this working," Inui said.

"What will it do?" Fuji narrowed his eyes skeptically.

"I cannot disclose that information," Inui said simply.

"And why not?" Fuji questioned.

"It will not work otherwise. All you have to do is make Shiki-san drink it." Inui said.

"It won't harm her?" Fuji stared at the vial as though it had done him wrong.

"Nope, you just gotta make her drink it," Inui said, smiling proudly. He seemed to remember something and whispered something in Fuji's ear.

A light blush painted Fuji's cheeks, but quickly disappeared. Fuji nodded in understanding and made his way to the hospital.

.~.

Fuji nodded to the desk lady in greeting, to which she started fangirling, and made his way to room 209. The vial in hand, he knocked on the door.

"It's open," Haruka's voice said lazily.

Fuji opened the door, his smile never fading. The vial securely in his pocket, he made his way toward the bed.

"K-konnichiwa," Haruka nodded in greeting.

"Konnichiwa," Fuji greeted back cordially.

"U-um...h-how're you, F-Fuji-senpai?" Haruka asked, a blush spread across her features.

"I'm fine," Fuji said serenely, sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"How c-come your here early? Did Tezuka-senpai d-dismiss you early again?" Haruka asked.

"Practice was just dismissed early. Not sure why though," Fuji added when Haruka opened her mouth.

"Okay then," Haruka said.

Fuji slowly took out the vial from his pocket. The colors caught Haruka's eye and she stared at vial curiously.

"W-with all due respect, Fuji-senpai, what's that?" Haruka asked.

"Just some medicine. Sumimasen*," Fuji said and spilled the contents in his mouth.

"Medicine? Are you sick?" Haruka looked at Fuji, concerned. Her hand made its way to his forehead and brushed away his bangs to feel his temperature.

Fuji took advantage of this moment and grabbed her wrist, he got up and smiled at her.

"What's wro-," Haruka started, Fuji took advantage of her open mouth and placed a kiss on it. Haruka's eyes widened to the size of plates. Some of the medicine spilled into Haruka's mouth. On instinct, Haruka wanted to spit it out. She caught the look Fuji's eye, it sent a silent message.

_Swallow it. _

Haruka gulped down the watery liquid, it felt hot as it traveled down her throat. Fuji swallowed his half at the same time. Although the transfer was complete, Fuji did not want to stop kissing her. He softly caressed her cheek gently with his thumb. Haruka's blush went from pink to red, she softly pressed her lips against his to deepen the kiss. Fuji broke for air and smiled at her.

"Oh my Kami," came a gasp from the door. Both Fuji and Haruka looked to see Haruka's teammates standing at the door, looking astonished. Fuji quickly hid the now-empty vial in his pocket.

"Saa... I think I had overstayed my welcome. Ja, Shiki-san," Fuji smiled as though nothing had happened.

The girls got out of his way as he left the room.

"Oh. My. Kami. THAT WAS SO CUTE!" Akane squealed loudly, glomping Haruka.

"We didn't know you were going out with Fuji-kun!" Yuki shouted.

"I-I am not!" Haruka said.

"But you were just kissing! That's a sign!" Kaori said.

"B-but we are n-not dating!" Haruka stuttered.

"Then what exactly was that?" Celeste asked.

"...I really don't know," Haruka said.

"Well, what led to that?" Jun asked softly.

"Um, well Fuji-senpai took a vial out of his pocket and he said that it was medicine. I thought he had drunk the medicine, I touched his forehead to see if he had a fever. W-well, next thing I know, he was kissing me. I think he gave me some of his medicine," Haruka explained.

"Ew, why would he do that? Medicine isn't meant to be shared," Akane cringed.

Haruka shrugged, "I dunno,"

"Well, guess we can't do much now. Whatever happened, happened." Celeste shrugged.

"I guess so," Haruka said.

~Later~

The girls bade Haruka goodbye one by one as they left at their own unique times. As the last one left, Haruka sighed and placed her head on the comfortable hospital pillow. Tomorrow is the tournament, would the team be forced to replace her? Or will they forfeit? Haruka turned on her side as these unpleasant thoughts drifted through her mind.

**TRANSLATION NOTES:**

***Sumimasen means excuse me**

A reply to…MitsukiJunko

okay... this is getting interesting...  
and you are right...  
Fuji never acts unless he is sure about the situation...

being the tensai and all he is calm about everything...

tee heehee... the action starts next

can't wait...

bring on the next chapter already...  
keep it up... ;)

**The action will start after the tournament, just be patient. ^_^ **

** A reply to…**michelle88222

Awww Celeste you know you love the little cat on the ribbon! :D hehe XD

**Celeste: EH!? That is absurd! Thirty laps!**

** Raven: Aww, she's like a female Tezuka-senpai. ^_^ Hehehe. *heart***

** Celeste: Raven-chan…**

** Raven: O.O *RUNS***

** A reply to… **Puppylove7

Nice chapter. I have a feeling that this was more of just a filler chapter, but it was cute. Anyways, I'm curious to know exactly what Inui gave to Fuji for Haruka. Please update again soon and keep up the good work.

**Yea, it kinda was, Puppy-san figured me out, hehe. ^_^ Sankyuu. **

** A reply to… **animechesirecat7

Celeste is scary thought I'd say that. Loving the story and await your next chapter. –

**Celeste: YOU! THIRTY LAPS TOO!**

** Raven: *sweatdrop* Gomen ne, Chesirecat-chan. **

** Mou, minna! I told you to vote on what the Kikumaru/Marie pair should be! It's still a tie between Sweet Pair and Kawaii Pair. You can just vote in the comments, ne?**

** Next chapter: Healed**


	37. Healed

A New Team chapter 36

/

_Previously... _

**The girls bade Haruka goodbye one by one as they left at their own unique times. As the last one left, Haruka sighed and placed her head on the comfortable hospital pillow. Tomorrow is the tournament; would the team be forced to replace her? Or will they forfeit? Haruka turned on her side as these unpleasant thoughts drifted through her mind. **

**.~.**

Haruka woke that next morning. She felt slightly strange, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She shrugged and looked at her surroundings for any clues. Everything looked the same as always. She looked down at her arms and gasped. All the bruises and cuts were gone, vanished, like nothing happened. She brought her good arm up to her face and touched the spot where her bruise was. Scratch that, used it be. She felt no pain as she gently pressed her cheek.

The nurse came in with Haruka's morning medicine, with one look at her, she gasped.

"W-what happened to all your cuts and bruises?" She asked.

"Um, I don't know," Haruka answered.

"You're black eye is gone too," the nurse said.

"It is?" Haruka blinked.

"Is your arm still broken?" The nurse asked, looking scared and skeptical.

Haruka took her arm out of the traction and moved it slightly with her cast still on. She felt no pain. Zero. Zip.

"Nope," Haruka said.

"DOCTOR!" The nurse screeched out the door. A tall man with a lab coat and slick blond hair came in at a high speed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The girl... I think she's fully healed." The nurse whispered.

After a thorough examination of Haruka and multiple doctors coming in and out the single door, the doctors confirmed that she was fully healed. They were baffled by this. A girl is in the hospital for two days in a horrible condition and now it was like nothing happened.

"Um...am I allowed to go home?" Haruka asked.

The doctors looked at each other. It seemed they wanted to run more tests, but they allowed her to call her parents. Her parents signed the release forms and Haruka went home. She recounted all the tests and examinations the doctors took on the ride home. Then Haruka remembered something. She glanced at the clock, 10:40 a.m. She had enough time.

"Okaa-san, can I go to the tennis tournament?" Haruka asked.

"You just got out of the hospital, sweetie. You mustn't overexert yourself," she answered back.

"Let me go to the tennis tournament! Onegai!" Haruka begged.

"You were just in the hospital!"

"Come on, please? My team will have to forfeit otherwise! Then Celeste-chan, Marie-chan, and Yuki-chan will have to retire!" Haruka exclaimed.

Haruka's mother and father have each other a look, then sighed in unison.

"Don't overexert yourself," Mother warned.

"Hai! Arigato!" Haruka chirped. They stopped at their house, Haruka quickly grabbed her tennis bag and hopped back in the car. Haruka's dad drove to the tennis tournament and Haruka jumped out of the car before it had even stopped moving.

"Gomen! I gotta go!" Haruka called back and looked around for the team. They were near the application desk. It looks like they were talking to the desk lady.

"Matte*!" Haruka yelled and sprinted to them, "I'm here!"

"H-Haruka-chan!? What the heck!?" Kaori stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Seigaku regulars signing in, all seven present," Haruka said. The lady looked confused but nodded and stamped a form.

"Haruka-chan, weren't you in the hospital just yesterday!? What happened to all your cuts and bruises? And your broken arm?" Yuki asked.

"Dunno, I woke up and they were just gone," Haruka shrugged.

Before anyone had time to say anything, the loudspeaker called them to face off against St. Rudolph.

"You sure you're okay?" Celeste asked Haruka. She nodded.

"Okay Haruka-chan, Yuki-chan, you're up! Knock 'em dead," Celeste smiled.

"Hai!"

The two girls got into position. They were faced against Yaya Nakayama and Kitsumi Narushiko. It was Yaya's turn to serve, her arm extended all the way back before letting loose on the ball. The tennis ball came flying over the net at a high speed; Haruka managed to just hit it, but made it a lob. Kitsumi jumped and was about to smash it into Haruka, but Yuki saw this and stood in front of Haruka. The ball was smashed and Yuki just saved herself by putting the racquet in front of her face, the ball hit the right service box before bouncing out.

"15-love!"

"Sweet! We got the first point!" Yuki cheered.

"Arigato Yuki-chan, for saving me." Haruka said.

"Don't worry about it!" Yuki called over her shoulder as she ran to get back into position.

The game progressed on for a fair amount of time. The players were almost beat, sweat poured down their faces like rain. The last point was to be decided by this last play. It was Haruka's serve and she was completely worn out.

"Gambatte, Haruka-chan!" Her team called.

Haruka threw the ball up and served, the ball just managing to hit the sweet spot and go over. Yaya hit it back over and Yuki did a drop shot. Yaya hissed and was forced to lob it. Haruka saw her chance and did a slightly complicated backhand. The ball soared through the sky and dived down toward the baseline. Yaya quickly went to return it. The ball demolished her strings and cracked the frame of the racquet.

"Game set and match! Shiki-Nariko pair! Six-four!"

"Bonsai! Bonsai*!" The team cheered.

"We won the first set! Sweet, we have the flow of the game!" Haruka said.

"We'll keep that flow," Akane promised.

"Yup! We'll totally beat them!" Kaori said confidently.

"Go get 'em!" Celeste said.

"Hai!"

**TRANSLATION NOTES:**

***Matte means 'wait!' **

** *Bonsai! Bonsai! is like 'yay! Woohoo!'**

** A reply to…**Puppylove7

Nice chapter. That was a cute FujixHaruka moment. I found it amusing when the rest of the girls came in to visit too. They are like the female version of the Ryoma and the others. Anyways, please update again soon.

** Hehe, yea. Oh my God, they are like the female versions of Ryoma-kun and the others, lol! XD**

** A reply to…**N-N-NIGHTLOCK

Yeah Celeste you're one scary little twat that thinks she knows how to handle her shit.

This is great, really!

And I'd go for Sweet pair!

**Um… thanks, I think that's good. xD**

** Sankyuu~**

** Sweet Pair: 2**

** Kawaii Pair: 1**

** A reply to…**MitsukiJunko

huh? what do you mean that the action will take place after the tournament?  
it's already STARTED!  
tee hee hee...

nice chapter... that is so Fuji alright...  
there is something fishy about the medicine the he gave to Haruka...

screw those girls who interrupted their moments... ;p oops... me and my big mouth...  
tee hee hee...

hmmm...

can't wait for the next!

**Haha, oh yea, I guess you're right. XD **

** Yesh, it is only fishy because Inui-senpai gave it to Fuji-senpai. xD**

** Lol, oopsie. xD**

** A reply to…**Ay101 chapter 1

Raven's team mates are ANNOYING because they hate ryoma

**They get better… kinda?**

** A reply to…**St. Louis

I vote the Kawii pair. :) I really liked this chapter nyaa! Pwe-ase update soon? *chibi eyes*

**Sweet Pair: 2**

** Kawaii Pair: 2**

** TIE AGAIN? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

** Thanks for reviewing everyone! And for the vote? They're the Kawaii To Amai Pair. (The Cute and Sweet Pair) SO THERE! **

** Next Chapter: Orders**


	38. Orders

A New Team chapter 37

First of all, SUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER! WRITER'S BLOCK STRUCK AGAIN!

/

_Previously... _

**"We won the first set! Sweet, we have the flow of the game!" Haruka said. **

**"We'll keep that flow," Akane promised. **

**"Yup! We'll totally beat them!" Kaori said confidently. **

**"Go get 'em!" Celeste said.**

**"Hai!"**

Kaori and Akane excitedly got into their respective position. Kaori Minori and Akane Ai versus Haruhi Natsuki and Ami Himatsu. Akane served perfectly and it was just a blur of players, racquets, and one neon green ball. Akane and Kaori ended up winning by four games.

"Yes! Both doubles games captured!" Haruka said.

"Good job, girls," Celeste nodded.

"Mm, it was a great match!" Jun smiled.

"Ne, that means I'm up?" Raven asked.

"Un, gambatte, Raven-chan," Celeste smiled at their youngest player.

"Arigato!"

Raven smiled confidently as she stood at the baseline. If she won this match, they'd go onto the next round. Raven lost by three games unfortunately. Jun won the next game so they went onto the next round.

"Gomen ne, Celeste-chan," Raven apologized after the first round.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll do fine in the next round," Celeste smiled reassuringly, waving her hand in a relaxed fashion.

"Demo... I didn't win any of my matches last tournament," Raven said.

"And?"

"Um..."

"You think this time will be the same thing?" Celeste asked.

"H-hai,"

"Well, we can never say for sure, but I believe in you," Celeste said reassuringly.

"Sankyuu,"

"Hai, doitashimashite," Celeste said.

"Ne ne, Raven-chan," Yuki whispered.

"Hai?"

"Wanna go over to the guy's tournament?"

"E-Eh!? D-demo, we'd be in big trouble!" Raven said.

"Oh please, we'll be back before anyone will find out!" Yuki said, and adventurous smile on her lips.

"I-iie, I can't. You can't either! If they call us, you're the first one up with Haruka-chan! It wouldn't be fair to her, seeing as she literally JUST got out of the hospital!" Raven lectured.

"Sheesh, fine. You don't have to play the guilty card too," Yuki cringed slightly, seeing as she just got lectured by her kohai, "I won't go,"

"Arigato...eto... Gomen about lecturing you," Raven said apologetically.

"Meh happens a lot." Yuki shrugged it off, "I'll just go see Oishi-kun later,"

"Wait a second; you're seeing Oishi-senpai?" Raven asked curiously.

"N-not like that, Raven-chan! Just a nice 'hello' and stuff. Nothing serious!" Yuki stuttered.

"If it's not serious, there's no need to get worked up about it," Raven laughed softly.

"U-Urusai!"

"Okay," Raven shrugged.

They weren't called for another fifteen minutes or so, which Yuki found quite annoying, and passed through that round with flying colors. Raven had to apologize yet again to her captain for losing. Again.

"You need to stop apologizing. Everyone loses here and there, alright? Even me," Celeste smiled.

"Demo... I haven't won once yet!" Raven exclaimed.

"Then use those loses to get better. Practice to overcome the flaws in your tennis," Celeste said.

"Hai,"

"OI! MINNA!" Yuki shouted.

"Nani?" Kaori asked.

"They said our next match isn't for another half hour! Let's go visit the guys," Yuki squeaked.

"We should stay within the premises of the girls tournament," Celeste said seriously.

"C'mon! Just like, twenty minutes! Onegai!" Yuki pleaded.

"Twenty minutes only," Celeste sighed.

"Hai!"

The girls traveled over to the guys tournament swiftly. The guys didn't seem to be playing a match and were kinda just sitting around chatting.

"Ohayo!" Yuki called. The other girls greeted them also.

The guys turned and greeted them warmly. Fuji's head turned suddenly when he heard Haruka's voice. Only Haruka, Raven, Celeste, and Jun took note of this.

"Should you be at the girls tournament though?" Oishi asked.

"We'll be back before they know it! We have thirty minutes until our next match," Yuki said confidently.

"Ano... where's Ryoma-kun?" Raven asked, looking around for the tennis prodigy.

"Um... I think he said he was thirsty," Kikumaru said, looking around too.

"O-oh, okay," Raven nodded.

"Why? Do you want to confess your undying love to him?" Momo teased.

"E-Eh!? I-iie!" Raven spluttered.

"Why would Raven-chan want to do that to Echizen-san?" Celeste spoke up.

"Because they're in loooooove," Momo cooed.

Celeste's glare made Raven flinch, "Didn't I tell you to stay away from that boy?"

Raven gulped, "H-hai,"

"Have you been following orders?"

"...no," Raven hesitated.

"Oi oi! Lay off, Celeste-chan! Echizen-san is a good guy!" Akane and Kaori both said.

"Yea, Syn-san! Echizen isn't that bad!" Momo said.

"Ochibi is harmless to Raven-chan!" Eiji added.

"And how do you two know?" Celeste turned on Kaori and Akane, ignoring the outraged shouts of the male Seigaku regulars.

"We just do!" They both shouted.

"Uh huh, c'mon guys, we're going back." Celeste ordered and the team had no choice but to follow, "I'll deal with you later," Celeste growled to Raven as she walked by.

Raven almost looked close to tears at being yelled at by her captain. She bowed a quick apology to the boys.

"Visit Ochibi whenever you like! Don't listen to that mean Syn-san, nya!" Eiji said.

"Yea, Raven-chan! You may talk to Echizen whenever. Don't let your captain get in the way of that!" Momo put it.

"I am afraid to get any closer than I already am," Raven confessed softly, "Celeste will definitely put me in my place if I don't obey orders,"

"Syn-san is a big meanie, nya!" Eiji said.

"S-she can be mean, I-I guess. Tell Echizen-kun I said hi," Raven shuffled away fast to catch up with the group.

"Echizen-kun?" came a voice from behind.

"Ochibi!"

"Echizen!"

The two glomped the poor freshman.

"How much did you hear?" Kikumaru asked.

"Everything," Ryoma responded in monotone.

"Well, what'll you do, Echizen?" Momo asked.

"Dunno,"

-Later-

Raven got a slap on the cheek and a thorough lecture along with a huge listing of why Ryoma should be avoided.

"You got that?" Celeste asked.

"H-hai,"

"Good, don't let this happen again,"

"...hai,"

Celeste walked away, only seeming slightly satisfied with Raven's answer. Raven sighed a breath of relief that she was gone.

"Don't listen to Syn-buchou," a voice said.

"Huh?"

"We fully support your relationship with Echizen-san!" Raven recognized Kaori and Akane's voice.

"Shush! Not so loud! She might hear you!" Raven said frantically.

"Syn-buchou doesn't scare me!" Akane said.

"Nor me," Kaori said coolly.

"You know she doesn't like being called that!" Raven exclaimed.

"What?" Akane asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Syn-buchou?" Kaori asked, tilting her head too.

"Yes! Now be quiet! You'll get into trouble!"

The both looked at each other, shrugged, and looked at Raven, "Meh."

"Seigaku please report to the courts for your next match," a female voice over the loud speaker called.

"Let's go!"

**TRANSLATION NOTES:**

**N/A**

**OH MY GOSH THANKS FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS! :D **

**NOW COMMENCING LONG LIST OF REVIEW REPLIES! (Linnea Farhen, your comments will be at the bottom so I can reply to every one of them in order! BY THE WAY THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING EVERY CHAPTER! LOVA YA GIRL)**

**A reply to…**Puppylove7

This was a nice chapter. I loved the reaction everybody had to Haruka's miracle recovery. Anyway. please update again soon.

**Thanks! ^_^ (Sorry for not updating soon! T.T)**

** A reply to…**MitsukiJunko

So... Inui's juice was the cure ei?  
what can you expect from the inventor of concoctions-err-medicine...  
tee hee hee...

Haruka is back and wins the first game...  
later it will be the match itself...

get on with it...  
NEXT!

**Thanks for your ever-kind words! ^_^ Hehe, sorry for not updating in forever! :'(**

**A reply to…**EmeraldRain25

Haruka is back to full Health! Yay!

Each chapter just makes me want more and More! I love It!

**Mhm! ^_^ Thank you so much, and sorry for not updating! (By the way, thanks for helping me with the future chapters)**

** A reply to…**animechesirecat7

I love the latest chapters. Awesome medicine, I'm suspicious though. Inui-sempai is involved -_-. Can't wait for the next chapter though :

**Thank you! Hehe, Inui-senpai has to be involved in EVERY Prince of Tennis story! It wouldn't be complete without his special Inui Juice! ;) Sorry for not updating fast enough!**

** AND NOW, THE MOMENT HAS ARRIVED: THE SUPER LONG LIST OF COMMENTS BY LINNEA FARHEN AND REPLIES BY ME~**

** A reply to…**Linnea Farhen chapter 1

I know I'm a really horrible person for not reviewing on your story even after adding it to my list of favorites a long time ago (if you want to consider months as a long one, then go ahead). Well, you already know that I only have limited time in front of the computer because of my studies. Not to mention, I'm already in my 4th year college and OJT (On-The-Job training) sucks so much that's why my time in front of the computer is lesser than ever. Forgive me for that, okay?

I just noticed something after reading this chapter and looking at your posted stories from your profile. You really like the name "Raven", do you? Does it have a significant meaning to you? I just asked that out of curiosity.

Other than that, I also saw about how Raven introduced herself—about mentioning your last name first before the given name in Japan. There are other foreigners (basing it from Detective Conan that I frequently watch) that still mention their name western-style (first name then surname) even in Japan. The few countries that use surname-then-given-name basis when it comes to their names are Korea, China, and Japan. Or at least that's as far as I can tell.

** No, it's okay! You were probably busy or something, I understand, I forgive you! **

**Hehe, yea, 'Raven' is the name of my absolute favorite super hero from my favorite cartoon 'Teen Titans'. I watched it ALL THE TIME as a kid! They came out with the new 'Teen Titans Go!' now they're chibi! But they ruined Raven in the matter of seven seconds… it'd take too long to explain. **

**Oh cool! I just thought that Japan and China did that. Hehe, silly me! ^_^**

**A reply to…**Linnea Farhen chapter 2

The match was a little detailed but not as super-detailed as most epic tennis fic that I've read. This one is, at the very least, easy to follow. The names of the moves are nice, and I guess it matched. But the chapter was short.

And I mean really short. Too short for my taste. Hehe!

On to the next chapter!

**Meh, looking back, a couple of the names are kinda stupid now that I think about it, lol. xD**

** I'm sorry. :(**

** Thanks!**

** A reply to…**Linnea Farhen chapter 3

And Kaori really named her move after Kaidoh's nickname? You're obvious, Kaori! Well, this is good considering that boys—whatever we do to contradict the fact—are in many ways stronger than the girls. Or at least they are in general. So I guess it's okay that the girls lost to their matches at first. Use it as a motivation to strive harder and win by next time, okay?

Next chapter, here I come! )

**She's kinda obvious in this chapter, I know, hehe… Mhm, yup! The girls' goal is to win against the guys! ^_^**

** A reply to…**Linnea Farhen chapter 4

I have to agree. Inui's notebook (well, in my case, Inui himself) is creepy in so many ways. And why is it that Celeste was actually forbidding (not completely) Raven to at least talk to Ryoma? And I like this story because it's not a RyoSaku. Seriously, I've seen too much of that already that it's starting to make me lose my interest to this fandom. But I still liked the characters in POT so I have to keep reading this one.

Next chapter, I'll be right there! )

**It is creepy! No one really knows what he writes in there! It could be a murder plot! o.o Because, she believes that Ryoma-kun is an arrogant bastard who thinks too highly of himself and Raven is too innocent to be talking to him. Thanks, a lot of people keep saying that there is too much RyoSaku, in my opinion, it's the BEST PAIRING IN THE UNIVERSE! Haha, lol, I'm turning fangirl on you, onto the next review!**

** A reply to…**Linnea Farhen chapter 5

Well, that was a short match between Raven and Ryoma. And to think she didn't even score at least one game from him. It's expected, though. Oh, please, Ryoma! Will you please quit with with the arrogant and cocky attitude of yours in front of a girl? Geez, I really want to strangle that guy! If only I could do that, though. Hehe! At least he went speechless even for a few moments there.

And they lost… all five matches in the row. That was surely awful. But they managed to take a few games from their opponents so I guess I could say it's a progress. )

**Haha, yea I guess I was short! Yea, Raven's a 'more stamina than skill' person. NOPE! Ryoma-kun must always remain cocky, it is was Raven adores! Hehe, why should he stop when that's what all of him fangirls adore him for (even me!)? NO STRANGELING HIM FOR YOU! RAWR! Yup, if Celeste was on the field, she might have scored a match… maybe.**

** A reply to…**Linnea Farhen chapter 6

Wooh! Fluff is in the air… wait! Is there even a phrase like that? Hehe! Forgive my review if they come out hard to understand in some way. My mind is pretty whacked right now because of so many projects and workloads. Project study, game conceptualization, exams, OJT and the like… well, that's my life as of this season!

I like the fluff here, especially with Ryoma and Raven, though it kind of irked me about the fact that the chapters are too short.

Sorry about my rantings. This is what happens with so many workloads piled up. )

** Well, it's a phrase now, and I like it! Nah, they're about as hard to understand as my replies. MEH WORK BLEHHHHH, I feel so bad for you. :( I'm sorry about the shortness of the chapters! But writing twenty page chapters takes WAY TOO LONG.**

** A reply to…**Linnea Farhen chapter 7

Seriously, I don't have that kind of guts that Marie and Raven have when it comes to approaching their crushes. I'm a scaredy cat when it comes to that. Hehe!

But in a usual situation, Ryoma would've ignored that paper that he found in his bag since he just stated that he's not interested in girls or relationship. Right? Or wrong…

**Hehe, I am too. Marie's really outgoing and… okay I have no excuse for how brave Raven is when approaching Ryoma-kun. xD **

** Yea, he would've ignored it, but then the relationship would've take soooo much longer to start and…ugh… so much work! T.T**

** A reply to…**Linnea Farhen chapter 8

Another interaction with her crush had began. But seriously, can't Ryoma think of anything else (and I mean any other way) to interact with Raven other than tennis?

**Nope, Ryoma-kun's useless when it comes to entertaining girls. :)**

** A reply to…**Linnea Farhen chapter 9

Kikumaru and Marie moments, huh? Too short. And I mean way too short. Ryoma and Raven? Detailed, in a way. But over all, everything's cool. But then, seriously! Why does girls involved with Ryoma always ending up being harrassed by guys that are obviously no good in any way at all?

**I guess, but my chapter length's aren't really going to change anytime soon. Thanks. I don't know, Ryoma-kun just attracts trouble! Poor Raven-chan! :(**

** A reply to…**Linnea Farhen chapter 10

Date and trouble… Why do things always have that kind of combination? Okay, did that even made sense? I don't think so. Anyway, Eiji and Marie became a couple on their first date without even a sense of thrill, if you know what I mean. Just look at Ryoma and Raven. Oh, well. At least Eiji's not as dense as Ochibi, right?

**Yea, it made sense, and I don't know. It's just when people don't want trouble, they get it anyways. Well, Kikumaru-senpai isn't dense at all, he knows how girls feel, and I'm kinda too young to date, so technically, if you date, aren't you already boyfriend/girlfriend?**

** Okay, I'm gonna stop here, I'll continue next time otherwise it'll take forever for me to update, see you next time!**

** Next chapter: Conversations at Kawamura's Sushi**


	39. Conversations at Kawamura's Sushi

A New Team chapter 38

OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY ONCE AGAIN! *bows* FORGIVE ME!

/

Previously...

** The both looked at each other, shrugged, and looked at Raven, "Meh."**

** "Seigaku please report to court A for your next match," a female voice called. **

** "Let's go!" **

The Seigaku female regulars ran to their designated court and excitedly, they lined up and shook hands before going back to the bleachers outside the cage.

Haruka and Yuki were up first, who won in an easy and fast match, they barely broke a sweat.

"It seemed they weren't even trying," Haruka complained.

"Hey, we won, right? Don't worry about how we won!" Yuki said to her doubles partner.

"Demo-,"

"We won, Haruka-chan," Yuki said firmly.

"H-hai," Haruka nodded.

"Alright!" Kaori said excitedly.

"Let's go!" Akane finished.

The match was dragged on for quite some time. It was about an hour before the final game ended.

"Game set and match! Hinamori-Kuran pair!"

"Damn, we lost," Akane sighed.

"It was an AWESOME match though! Did you see that last move? It was epic!" Kaori gushed.

"Dude, we lost, that's not really anything to celebrate,"

"So what if we lost? We'll play harder next time then!"

"...I guess you're right," Akane said.

"Yup!"

Raven entered the court while the team was talking, shook hands with her opponent and got into position at the baseline. She served first, watching as the ball hit the left service and hit the cage. Service ace!

_ I guess that accuracy training really did pay off_, Raven thought happily.

Raven served again, the opponent returned this time, Raven quickly moved and returned, feeling excitement course through her veins. The tennis match went on for quite some time; Raven's opponent seemed to be getting frustrated. Her hits were getting stronger and deeper; Raven was forced to stay at the baseline.

The game ended by Raven just losing by one game. Raven was going to apologize to Celeste again when she was stopped.

"Didn't I tell you not to apologize to me? There's no need, you certainly improved from last tournament!" Celeste said encouragingly.

"B-but, don't you think that someone that would be more likely to win should be on your team?" Raven asked.

"I think you're more likely to win than any other freshman in the tennis club. That's why I want you on the team, Raven-chan," Celeste said.

"A-arigato,"

"Mhm,"

The chance of the team winning the tournament to go to the Kanto Regionals was hanging by just Jun and Celeste's match. Jun was having a bit of a hard time in the beginning but came through to in the end, winning the tiebreak by 12-10. Celeste was great through and through as always, but the team was surprised when she was forced to use her special move, Tiger's Teeth, in order to end the tiebreak by 37-35.

"We're going on to the next tournament!" Yuki said, her eyes bright and gleaming with excitement.

"Two tournaments in a row at the top, one more to get in the Nationals!" Jun said excitedly.

"Hey Jun-chan?" Celeste called her.

"Yes?"

"I think you'll be excited to know where we're going," Celeste said coolly although happiness shone in her eyes.

"Are you indicating to where I think?"

"Well, what do you think?"

"Kawamura's sushi?" Jun asked in her shy voice, although excitement edged her tone.

When Celeste gave a hearty nod, Jun squeaked in excitement and hugged her captain, thanking her a thousand times over.

"Oi oi, that's enough. I'm getting embarrassed." Celeste said, pushing her vice-captain away.

"Gomen, just...thank you so much!" Jun thanked once again.

"Come on," Celeste said, pointing to the restaurant a little ways away. "We're almost there,"

"Oh yea, forgot to mention," Celeste said suddenly, stopping a few paces before the curtains that covered the top half of the entrance. "The boys said they'd be here too,"

The girls following Celeste seemed to have turned into strawberries, their faces were a bright red. Celeste pushed open the curtains and made her way through, her fellow regulars following her.

"Konnichiwa," Celeste said.

"Ah Syn-san, you're here too?" Tezuka's voice asked curiously.

"I made arrangements with Kawamura-kun, he said it was fine," Celeste said.

All eyes were on Kawamura, who nodded. The girls were invited in warmly and got their order in right away. The atmosphere was friendly and Raven smiled softly.

"What're you smiling about, Raven-chan?" Marie asked, turning her attention away from her boyfriend for a moment.

"I just love the friendly atmosphere," Raven replied sincerely.

"Yea, isn't it nice?" Marie said serenely.

Raven looked over at Ryoma, who had fallen asleep long ago. He was blinking sleepily and yawning. Raven stared at him thoughtfully, thinking just how cute he was.

"Echizen-kun?" Raven asked, looking over at Celeste who was talking to Tezuka.

"Who?" Ryoma asked groggily.

"You, E-Echizen-kun." Raven stuttered.

"Don't call me that."

"E-eh?"

"'Echizen-kun'." he clarified.

"D-demo, C-Celeste-chan..."

"So?"

"D-demo, R-Ryo-." Raven stopped, Ryoma smirked.

"Call me that." he said.

"I'll g-get in trouble!"

"So?"

"F-fine." Raven sighed, "But not right now, Celeste-chan is right there!"

Ryoma shrugged, not seeming to care, but he was secretly smirking when Raven glanced over to make sure Celeste was still talking to Tezuka.

"H-How were your matches?" Raven asked.

"Same as always," he murmured.

"That's good," Raven smiled warmly.

"You?" He asked lazily.

"Oh...um...well, I lost...every match," Raven felt her skin prickle with hot embarrassment, looking at the ground as though she wished nothing more than for a hole to appear and swallow her up.

"Then we have to practice more," Ryoma said.

Raven looked at him, feeling warmth and happiness wash over her. Ryoma must like practicing with her or he wouldn't have said that, right?

"Arigato!" Raven said. Ryoma only gave a brief nod, Raven noticed his eyes laced with sleepiness.

Over in the back of the restaurant, a conversation between Haruka and Fuji was taking place.

"...So then the doctors did all these tests on me and they said I was good to go!" Haruka finished her story.

Fuji smiled politely, then he noticed Haruka blush red and she seemed nervous. Fuji was just about to ask what was wrong when Haruka spoke.

"About that...kiss... ano...w-what was t-that m-medicine?" Haruka asked, her face blush deepening with every word.

"Inui gave it to me, he refused to tell me anything about it, just how to make it work," Fuji said.

"Ano...how do you make it work?" Haruka asked curiously.

"You have to give half to the sick person and you drink the other half." Fuji said simply, although Haruka could tell he was holding something back.

"Anything else?"

"Iie,"

"Okay..." Haruka made a mental note to ask Inui about the entire process later.

**TRANSLATION NOTES: **

**N/A**

**A reply to…**EmeraldRain25

Love it! I cannot wait to see how the next chapters go.  
What will Raven do? I can't imagine her staying away from Ryoma, yet I also see her as the type not to disobey her captains orders.  
Well, whatever you do, I'm sure it'll be amazing!

**Thank you very much! *bows* Sorry for taking so long.**

** A reply to…**Michiyo Kajou

Hey There! :D  
Kay, first of all I wanted to tell you that this fic is AWESOME! I love it! I've been reading it some time ago but I just reviewed (also fanvourite and follow) this days cause just made an account, hehehe sorry for not updating sooner "  
Second, your main character, Raven, reminds me of the Raven from Teen Titans, as you can see I'm a huge fan "  
Third, I love your story (as I said before) but its too short :( could you please make it longer?  
I think that's about it, PLEASEEEEE UPDATE SOON

**First of all, thank you so much! You're awesome, it's fine for not commenting sooner.**

** Second, yes I got the name from the show. You're a fan too? Sweet! ^_^**

** Third, I know my chapters are super short! I'm really sorry, but typing thirty pages for one chapter takes too long for me. **

** *bows* I'm sorry for not updating soon!**

** A reply to…**animechesirecat7

Celeste is being mean slapping Raven, reminds me of Sanada. I can't wait for the next chapter.

** Hehe, yes Celeste-chan was a bit mean in that scene. It totally reminds me of Sanada-senpai. xD *bows* Forgive me for being late!**

** A reply to…**michelle88222

Poor Raven :( and Celeste needs to chill! T_T Anyways good chappie! I wonder what will Ryoma do?

**Celeste: Four thousand laps! **

** Me: Thanks for the review! *bows* Sorry for taking forever! Forgive me!**

** A reply to…**Puppylove7

Yay, you updated again. I was waiting for the update. Anyway, this was a nice chapter. Celeste really reminds me of Tezuka. She is kind of strict... Anyways, please update again soon.

**Yea, Celeste-chan is now the spawn on Tezuka-senpai and Sanada-senpai apparently. xD **

** *bows* I'm so sorry for not updating in forever!**

** A reply to…**RockPrincess410

I WANT MORE FUJI x HARUKA and TEZUKA x CELESTE xD  
I just looooove this story :D  
Can you write Momo x Akane too? _  
Update soon :)

** There is a great FujixHaruka chapter coming up soon. I'll try to write more TezukaxCeleste too. ^_^ **

** Akane: I feel so loved! Someone requested us, Momo-kun!**

** *bows* Don't hate me for not updating soon!**

** A reply to…**MitsukiJunko

Hi... been at work for a while...  
sorry I can't log in...

anyway, on with the review...  
seriously... Celeste... Celeste is so... so... (you continue... tee hee)

She can be with Tezuka if she likes... They look good together...  
both stoic... haha...

anyway... someone will 'disobey', right? right?  
Next chapter...

** That's okay. Hehe, I think I can imagine what you were going to put that. Yea, but Tezuka-senpai is definitely more stoic than Celeste-chan. Remember when she teased Haruka-chan when Fuji-senpai came out of her hospital room? Of course someone will disobey! There wouldn't be a point in the fic if everyone didn't pair up.**

**Inui: *cough cough, forever alone T.T***

***bows* Gomen na sai! Forgive me, Junko-chan, onegai!**

**CONTINUATION OF THE LONG LIST OF REVIEWS AND REPLIES:**

** A reply to…**Linnea Farhen chapter 11

Well, that's what I call stubborn. But then I guess most insistent people are. I haven't listened to the song you posted here yet. But I like what the lyrics conveyed somehow. In a way, you can say that I can relate to it. I guess I could still relate to it until now even though I haven't seen the guy I'm pertaining to in years.

Nice chapter, by the way!

On to the next!

**Thank you for reviewing! I listened to this song on YouTube and it was with a RyoSaku video. **

** A reply to…**Linnea Farhen chapter 12

Have you ever played tennis before? Just asking. I guess describing tennis match in full picture will never be as easy as I wanted it to. But I have to try, right? Hehe! I was actually writing a fic where one of the OC I have had a tennis match. But my head hurt just trying my best to write it. And Raven is a hard-headed and insistent person, not to mention reckless.

I can't review on your story all in one go so I have to stop for now at reviewing chapter 12. sorry. But here's my promise to you that I'll review all of the chapters of your story. You have my word for that. I just need to have a longer time to read and review. Is that okay with you? Just give me some time to do so. )

**Yes I have, I'm actually planning to today. I know right?! Describing a tennis match in words is so hard! Hehe, I actually never intended to portray Raven as hard-headed or insistent or reckless. I don't really know how I intended to portray her.**

** Yea it's fine. :3**

** A reply to…**Linnea Farhen chapter 13

I can see that you really got bored typing the other OC's matches. By the way, who are the filler OC's here anyway besides Kaori and Akane? I know Raven and Celeste (I think) are your biggest focus in this story. Not to mention, Marie as well. By the way, I think Raven here is a little bit reckless. Just a little, but still reckless wherever you put it. But I guess that's just the result of the pressure she was into since she was put to play in Singles 3. And to think her teammates won all the Doubles matches… )

**Yes, I got super bored! xD The filler OCs are Kaori-chan, Akane-chan, Yuki-chan, and Jun-chan. Yes, Raven-chan, Celeste-chan, and Marie-chan are my main focus, as well as Haruka-chan because they are the OCs of my friends. I don't understand how you people can portray Raven-chan as reckless, but whatever floats your boat. xD**

** A reply to…**Linnea Farhen chapter 14

I like the whole chapter. It's just that the scoring about Jun's match with Yoko—about it being 6-5—is somewhat wrong. When the players reached a tie—especially 5 games-all, they actually determine the winner when one of the players managed to take two games over the other. As for 6 games-all, that's where they will initiate a tie-breaker match where one player had to gain seven points over the other in order to win. But if they both reached 7 points all (or maybe they had the score 7-6, for example), one must have a two point lead over the other in order to win the set. Or at least that's how I observed and know it. Okay, on with the next! )

**It's wrong?! :O Now I feel somewhat stupid. I have to rewatch the show. Thanks for explaining that to me!**

** A reply to…**Linnea Farhen chapter 15

This looks like a filler chapter to me, but that's okay. At least I got to see parts of their training. But as far as for hitting targets, I usually see some teams hitting colored cans or even cones with tennis balls of their respective colors. Though I think walls are much appropriate considering the fact that it won't budge after it was hit even just once.

Does my review make any sense? I guess not. Oh, well. )

**Yes, it was a filler chapter. xD I couldn't think of anything else and a peek on the training was an idea that popped into my mind. I agree, that's why I didn't understand why they used cones and such. Then you have to reposition is every time, it's easier this way. Yes, it did make sense.**

** A reply to…**Linnea Farhen chapter 16

This chapter really makes me want to strangle Ryoma for his hopeless case of denseness. Is there anything that can open this kid's mind to the norms of the world outside of tennis? And to think he really thought girls are complicated… Ryoma, even the greatest Kami-sama (god) of the world can't help you if you're this dense.

There, I'm done with my rantings.

On with the next. Let's just hope it won't be another ranting. He-he! )

**Ah, everyone (even me!) wants to strangle Ryoma-kun from time to time for his denseness. I mean come on! You can't be THAT oblivious! Meh, probably not, Ryoma's whole life is tennis. I agree, I don't think even the most powerful of Kami-sama is going to help him. T.T**

** A reply to…**Linnea Farhen chapter 17

You see what I mean? Good thing Ryoma only exist in the anime or else, I will really strangle him if he does exist in real life. Anyway, I really need to stop with this rantings. Momoshiroreally knew how to add fuel to the fire—in some way. And Ryoma, you're starting to become obvious so stop being so dense or you'll never be able to have a decent love life.

Okay, that's it for now… at least for my review in this chapter. )

**NO! NO STRANGLING RYOMA-KUN FOR YOU! If Ryoma-kun was real I'd stalk him. ._. Yes, Momo-senpai is an expert at teasing his favorite kohai. Maybe Ryoma-kun doesn't want a love-life..? Meh, whatever.**

** A reply to…**Linnea Farhen chapter 18

Meeting Ryoma's parents, huh? Well, I guess I could say that Raven thought Ryoma's parents was a little wacky—that is, if you only add his perverted father in the circle. But opportunity does come when you least expect it, huh?

Anyway… GO GET YOUR MAN, RAVEN! )

**I think Raven-chan meeting Ryoma-kun's parents was one of the worst things to ever happen to Ryoma-kun. Especially when it comes to his father.**

** Raven: Ah…um… o-okay, if y-you say s-so..  
**

** A reply to…**Linnea Farhen chapter 19

At least the entire scenario wasn't that bad. I mean, Raven still got to hang-out with Ryoma even after the bad result of the entire interaction at the beach. And Momo, you really don't know when to stop teasing Ryoma, do you? By the way, Ryoma, how long are you going to continue your denials, huh? )

**Yea, I guess so. Momo-senpai never stops teasing Ryoma-kun! Momo-senpai always makes the story funny so we'll just have to keep him. I dunno, how long ARE you going to keep denying you love Raven-chan, Ryoma-kun?**

** Ryoma: …**

** A reply to…**Linnea Farhen chapter 20

Woah! Do I have to be scared with Tomoka in this chapter? But I guess I could say she truly care for her friend even though she had a really unique way of showing it, in particular to Sakuno's feelings for Ryoma.

And with the other regulars finding out Ryoma's little secret (no matter how many times he tried to deny it), his life would surely be a teasing hell. You know what I mean, right? )

**Yes, yes you do have to be scared of Tomo-chan in this chapter. Even though she's very caring, she's quiet the loudmouth, so things don't blow over so well. Ah, yes. A teasing hell it shall be. Poor Ryoma-kun.**

** Alright, I'm stopping here. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I am truly sorry that I've been taking forever you update lately. I hope you can forgive me. *bows***

** Next chapter: The Initial 'M'**


	40. The Initial 'M'

A New Team chapter 39

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL CAUSE IMMENSE FEELS AND HAPPINESS. YOU MAY EVEN EXPLODE FROM HAPPINESS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! THIS CHAPTER IS CENTERED AROUND FUJIxHARUKA. **_

_**PERMISSION TO FAN-GIRL LIKE A LUNATIC: PERMISSION GRANTED**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

/

Previously...

**"You have to give half to the sick person and you drink the other half." Fuji said simply, although Haruka could tell he was holding something back. **

** "Anything else?"**

** "Iie,"**

** "Okay..." Haruka made a mental note to ask Inui about the entire process later. **

The party ended soon enough. The regulars dispersed after bidding goodbye. The night was warm, no breeze to even rustle a single leaf on a tree. Haruka sat on a park bench and stared at the sunset, soaking in the soft colors.

"Kirei desu ne*?" A gentle voice made her look up.

"Fuji-senpai," Haruka said, slightly spooked that he had come out of nowhere.

"Konbanwa," he greeted.

"A-ah, hai, konbanwa," she stammered.

"May I sit?" He asked politely.

"O-of course!" Haruka said, getting up.

Fuji grabbed her wrist lightly, "Sit with me." Although he said it politely and invitingly, there was slight bit of pleading and demand in his voice, almost undetectable.

"H-hai," she sat next to him. The sun was dipping just below the horizon.

"The stars will be out soon," Fuji said.

"A-ah, yea," Haruka replied.

They could see the first twinkling stars beginning to come out. Fuji pointed out some constellations and other celestial objects. They had a great time discussing the wonders of space. Haruka tensed when something caught her eye.

"What is it?" Fuji asked, sensing her stiffen up.

Haruka was looking straight ahead, three figures in the distance. She couldn't tell why, she just thought she had felt that aura before. They were heading right towards them.

"Shiki-san, are you okay?" Fuji shook her slightly. Haruka was shaking visibly.

"A-ano..." Haruka gulped and pointed to the girls.

"So, you're still alive, huh?" A girl with curly light brown hair and too much purple eye shadow said.

"Yea, what of it?" Haruka said.

"And your with Shusuke-sama," A girl with long blond hair said, she had bright blue eyes and a side braid in. Fuji didn't say anything, just narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"D-do I know you guys?" Haruka asked softly.

"Well you should," a girl, obviously the leader, hissed. She had long fawn-brown hair and too much make-up to be called pretty, her top was low cut, it showed the top of her breasts and her stomach, and she was wearing short shorts.

"A-are you...?" Haruka's voice shook.

"Dumb bitch," the leader sneered, laying her light purple racket on her shoulder. Haruka gulped when she looked at the bottom of the racquet. A white letter 'M' stood proud, seeming the mock her.

"C'mon Shusuke-sama! Don't hang out with her; she'll make you look bad. You'd be, like, way better off with us," the girl with curly brown hair said, offering a hand to Fuji.

Haruka could see the look of disgust that passed across Fuji's face as the girl with curly brown hair, grabbed onto his arm. The girl lightly tugged on his arm, making him stumble forward. For a second Fuji looked like he was about to say something, but Haruka beat him to it.

"It's okay… I don't want to be an inconvenience. You can go ahead; I'll walk the rest of the way home alone. Thanks a lot for sitting with me," Haruka turned around, trying to suppress the immense sadness that suddenly overwhelmed her. She did not miss the triumphant looks on the faces of the three girls. She wanted to object, but she was too afraid, the night of the beating still haunted her. Just as she was about to leave, Fuji's voice rang behind her.

"How disgusting."

Haruka froze, mid-stride. In that one second she could feel her heart break, completely convinced he was talking about her.

"You would go as far as to injure someone, placing them in the hospital; all because in your head you've managed to come up with the ridiculous notion that it will increase your chances with me?" Haruka spun around just in time to see Fuji rip his arm out of the girl's grip, sending her tumbling backwards in shock. He stood up straight, fixing the three girls with an ice piercing glare. If looks could kill, Haruka had no doubt all the girls would be dead by now. "How stupid could you be, to think I wouldn't realize it was you who put Shiki-san in the hospital? When will you realize that I have no interest in you? To me you're nothing more than ants that need to be stepped on and taken down a peg. You're repulsive. Get out of here."

Fuji paused, grabbing Haruka's arm and pulling her forward until their lips met. Haruka could feel the bright pink blush that covered her face. She was aware of the girls' shell-shocked looks of fury and shock. After what seemed like forever they broke the kiss. Fuji wrapped an arm around her protectively, until her face was buried in his chest. "Just for the record, you could take a leaf out of Shiki-san's book. She's a lot more pretty and desirable than you'll ever be."

The girls ran off, two of them looked like they were about to burst into tears; one of them was already bawling her eyes out. Haruka was left with her face buried in Fuji's chest. She couldn't figure out if she was more embarrassed or glad that he couldn't see the large blush on her face.

"Saa, why don't we go get ice cream?" Fuji suggested, taking a step back so that Haruka was now standing on her own.

She was met with a feeling of loss, suddenly craving the warmth of the person in front of her. 'What am I thinking!' she scolded herself.

"You didn't have to do that," She murmured, surprising even herself.

"Do what?" Fuji questioned, and Haruka knew he was feigning innocence.

"Pretend to like me so those girls would leave me alone." She said quietly.

"Who said I was pretending?" Fuji smiled, not unnerved at all.

Haruka frowned. "Why would you like a girl like me? I'm completely normal, with no special qualities. Even my tennis is only average!" Haruka cried, feeling tears well up in her eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. She was so focused on not crying that she was unprepared for when two strong arms wrapped around her, bringing her in for a hug.

"When will you understand that you're the most beautiful girl in my eyes? I would never consider anyone else to be my girlfriend. You make me feel whole, as if a small part of me that has been missing all my life has been filled. Haruka, when will you understand that I love you and only you? I will never love anyone else, so long as I can be with you." Fuji said, Haruka looked up to see sincere eyes, burning with love and honesty.

Haruka could no longer hold her tears back any longer. She burst into loud sobs, her face buried in Fuji's chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around her as he whispered soothing things in her ears, until she began to calm down. She stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes, a small smile on her face.

"I love you too, Shusuke." She whispered, voice barely audible, but Fuji still heard it. A large smile spread across Fuji's face. His eyes shone brightly and Haruka had never seen him look more positively radiant.

"How about we go get that ice cream now?" He suggested and Haruka could only nod as he grabbed onto her hand and led her forward. At the moment she wouldn't change anything about her life; at that moment she felt absolutely brilliant.

**TRANSLATION NOTES:**

***Kirei desu ne- Beautiful, isn't it?**

** A reply to…**michelle88222

:) hehe XD YES RYOMA! :) Make a move dude!

**Yeah, Ryoma-kun needs to get his butt moving on the Raven-chan-situation. **

** A reply to…**RockPrincess410

This was a nice chapter :)  
I won't kill you for not updating, people do have other lives outside ff :P

**Thank you. Sweet, I get to live! XD**

** A reply to…**Michiyo Kajou

Yay! You finally updated! :D  
Fufufu, Celeste didn't realize Raven talking to Ryoma, and ryoma want Raven to call him Ryoma and not Echizen, TOO CUTEEEEEE XD  
And Haruka talking about Fuji about why he kiss her was too Romanticly-cute XD  
Arararara, I'm loving this story more than before, and btw yes I'm a huge fan of the teen titans :D KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK! AND DONT PUT THIS STORY IN HIATUS!

**Nope, Celeste-chan's blind when it comes to talking with Tezuka-senpai. Yes, Ryoma-kun prefers keeping things consistent (I think) so calling him 'Echizen-kun' after so long of calling him 'Ryoma-kun' would upset his consistency. Plus: Ryoma-kun is slowly growing to realize he has the feels for Raven-chan. Yes, Haruka-chan wants to know why. I'm sure if a guy you've crushed on randomly came up to you and kiss you, you'd be confused too. OMG TEEN TITANS YAY! *explodes* I think I may have to say no to that last request, but I will keep up the good work. :3**

** A reply to… **animechesirecat7

Worth the wait to see the next chapter. And the group blush kawaii!

**Awww, sankyuu. ^_^ GROUP BLUSHIESSSSSS YESSSSSS!  
**

**A reply to…**Puppylove7

I have to say that this chapter was pretty good. Poor Raven still wasn't able to win her match, but at least she is improving. I know this probably won't happen, but is there anyway that you could make the chapters just a little bit longer? These are just a tad bit short in my opinion. Please update again soon because things are getting really good and I would love to see more FujixHaruka, just saying.

**Yea, too bad. :( Yes, she is improving! Losing by only a one or two games, at least she didn't lose by, like, four last time. xD SFSKDGHSLGSJFSKLGJKVJXKLCVSLKDJSDKLF EVERYONE ASKS THAT! Usually the story-story is at least 1,000 words long. I try. Dx I updated sooner than last time, yays!**

** A reply to…**Linnea Farhen

insisting ryoma... well, that's all i have to say about him for now. and yes, about the kissing scene between fuji and haruka when i said that i wanted permission to scream like a fangirl... is there any progress about it? hello, they needed progress as well. celeste sure doesn't notice anything when tezuka's with her, huh? i mean, she didn't even notice raven talking to ryoma even though she gave the female freshman a warning about approaching ryoma.

sheesh! another rantings again. anyway, maybe i'll be somewhat sane by my next review.

**Yes, very insisting. X3 You don't need my permission to scream like a fangirl, I know you did for this chapter. I know they need progress. I know right? Like I said before, Celeste-chan is completely oblivious to everything around her if Tezuka-senpai's with her. I love your ranting, I rant all the time. xD**

A reply to… MitsukiJunko

I am not sure if my username here is blue...  
the computer is not cooperating with me...  
but anyway... on with my review...

wow... what a match...  
and a slight reunion at Kawamura's  
They have their moments with their 'ehem' partners...  
to think that Haruka asked Fuji about the kiss-err-medicine...

A practice moment with RyoVen (is that nickname fine? dunno... blink blink.)

anyway... I remembered that scene yeah...  
I'll see you soon...  
next chapter... XD

**Everyone loves Kawamura's Sushi, it's so warm and friendly in there. :3 Pffft 'partners' you say? xD Yes, Haruka-chan's bold, usually people don't ask those sort of questions to their 'ehem' partners. xD That nickname is okay, but I prefer RyoRav when I talk about that pairing.**

**~~~~~~~CONTINUATION TO THE LONG LIST OF REVIEWS AND REPLIES TO LINNEA FARHEN~~~~~~~**

** A reply to…**Linnea Farhen chapter 21

Keeping your cool and poise while arguing with a loud mouth girl such as Tomoka is a really hard thing to do, but I'm sure all of us try. Cat fight usually ends up with those involved in injuries most of the time—or at least that's what I had observed. But just like most of you will do, I will chant "CAT FIGHT!" if I really happen to be there. Watching girls fight over a guy is sometimes fun to watch. But that doesn't really apply all the time. Of course, people still need world peace. )

**Yes, Tomo-chan is especially hard to deal with… she's just so annoying! It would be so hard for me to not open my mouth and say something super offensive. I wanted to make this turn out with injuries, but I don't think Raven-chan would be the kind to take that sort of thing. I agree with you, I'm sure everyone would start chanting 'CAT FIGHT!' while witnessing that. WORLD PEACE! YEAAA!**

** A reply to…**Linnea Farhen chapter 22

And Tezuka seriously blew Celeste off like that? I can't believe you're that mean! Broken-hearted girls (or should I say rejected girls) can be seriously scary after that fateful confrontation, huh? I've seen a lot of those before and I really suggest that you shouldn't mess with them at all. )

**I don't see Tezuka-senpai as someone who'd just say 'yes' to any girl. xD Yes, broken-hearted girls are super scary. TOTEMO KOWAII DESU~~ (VERY SCARY)**

** A reply to…**Linnea Farhen chapter 23

Is it me or Celeste's training menu is a little harsh to the bone? Okay, maybe it's not just little but a lot harsh. I mean ten bars? Hello! But I guess I have to sympathize with her right after reading this chapter. Oh, wait! Sympathize is not actually the right word. I still need to look for the right word to use, though. Anyway, bad grades are definitely a no-no, especially when you're a regular much less a captain of a club. But she can do something about it, right? )

**Celeste-chan is very harsh sometimes, she's trying to make sure her team is tough and withstand anything. Are you looking for the word pity? Yes, it's actually true, bad grades equal no clubs until your grades are improved.**

** A reply to…**Linnea Farhen chapter 24

Failing her subjects could be really bad for her tennis career. But then I guess it turned out to be a great opportunity opener (if there's ever such a phrase existing) for Celeste to be with Tezuka. And Tezuka, what in the world are you smiling about? Even though the blush was faint and the smile was just tiny, it's still a big deal since this is TezukaKunimitsu we're talking about.

Geez! Not another rantings. Sorry. Got too excited, I guess. )

**Opportunity opener can be a phrase now. :) He's smiling about the time he spent with Celeste-chan, love is in the air! Haha, I guess you're right. Tezuka-senpai's kinda like Ryoma-kun, slowly realizing their love. And little by little, they may come out of their shell. ^_^**

** A reply to…**Linnea Farhen chapter 25

Okay. Celeste really stuttered? You got to be kidding me. But then, this is having a crush that we're talking about. It makes people go out of character once in a while. And she had a really hyperactive set of friends. I've never had that kind of set of friends, though. Usually, my friends are either too serious or too brain-whacking, if you know what I mean.

And there's a development between Eiji and Marie! I like that! To be honest, I'm struggling with the fluff stuff making when I'm writing my POT fic. But I'll try my best. Eiji and Marie should try their best, too. Hehe!

By the way, would it be rude of me if I ask you to at least read my POT fic and leave a review? Just a hopeful question of mine. )

**I've gone out of character so many times for a guy I liked. It's actually really weird. Yes, Celeste-chan's lucky to have such a nice (and crazy) set of friends. :3 I'm the hyperactive one in the group, soooo yea. You're like my friend, she sucks at writing fluff. She can only write good about sex and death (don't ask. PLEASE). Nah, it's not rude. I do that to people sometimes, how else do you think I got awesome Prince of Tennis writers like EmeraldRain25 and MitsukiJunko as a fan?**

** A reply to…**Linnea Farhen chapter 26

I hate abusive parents! That's all I have to say. But I've seen and heard worse than that, though. Some of them even killed or raped or sold their own children for the sole reason that they hate their own children or I guess, they never want to be a parent to begin with. At least, your description of Raven's abusive father is subtle compared to what I had described here right now.

Ryoma isn't really that unfeeling now, after all. I've always known that. He's just a little bit too ignorant when it comes to several fields and aspects in life. And he really showed to Raven that he cared for him whatever happens, huh? I like that side of him. Hehe! )

**I JUST DON'T GET IT! WHY DO YOU HAVE CHILDREN IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE A PARENT?! IT MAKES NO SENSEEEEE. But I get how accidents can happen. Remember, I got to keep the rating away from M. Well, yea. Ryoma-kun may be a stubborn, dense brat sometimes but he really cares under that hard exterior. I love that side of him too. ^_^**

** A reply to…**Linnea Farhen chapter 27

Didn't expect someone would actually notice the shouting and the other fluff scenery. And those two seriously stalked Raven and Ryoma to the tennis courts? They're bad senpai-tachi even though they wanted to show their good intentions to protect their kouhai.

But their stalking seemed to have helped them prove something to themselves. They've finally realized their mistake at trying to pull Raven away from Ryoma and actually prevent her from falling in love with the cocky freshman brat (which was doomed to fail from the start. It was for the best, right?

So now here's the question.

I wonder how the operation of getting Ryoma with Raven will happen. I bet it'll be funny. I hope it will be effective for the sake of the two freshmen. )

**Well, I guess other people didn't feel the need to check it? I actually have no idea. ._. It was relevant to the plot. YES, THEY ARE STALKERS NOWS! X3 Yes, now they know that Ryoma-kun isn't such a cocky, ignorant guy. He's super nice. That operation is mentioned here, but it won't come into play for a bit, I might show some behind-the-scenes stuff sometime.**

** A reply to…**Linnea Farhen chapter 28

There are a lot of people who cared for Raven, that's for sure! But at least despite the abuse, her morning started right with Ryoma walking with her. And she totally got scared. Confession really is a hard thing to do, huh? I should know. I've been there. And rejection can be really painful too. You can bear physical pain, but emotional ones are more destructive and can ruin a lot.

Her senpai-tachi really held on to their words, did they? Now she wouldn't have to worry about anything concerning her affection towards Ryoma. )

**Of course, both the boy and girl tennis teams are like a family to one another. You mess with one, you mess with them all I guess. Raven-chan really wanted to confess after that sweet scene, but confession is just too dang hard! GRRRR! Well, you can't say that. Only two people on the team had a change of heart, not the whole team.**

** A reply to…**Linnea Farhen chapter 29

*shudders* This is why I always hate fan girls, especially obsessive ones who thinks they own the person they worship. And seriously, people could really become scary when they're obsessed to the point that they could really become dangerously violent.

And what's this? Yuki is gathering information about Oishi? I can't believe your OC's can be this determined and full of guts. Sadly, I don't have that kind of attitude, especially when I face the one I like.

Haruka was attacked? You seriously can't be that mean, right? But then, if Fuji find this out, who knows how hell will break loose. And I'm saying that hell will break loose the Fuji Syuusuke way.

That's dangerous, right? )

**I know right? Yuki-chan is very determined, it's just the way I made her. OH. MY. GOD. HELL BREAKING LOOSE THE FUJI SHUSUKE WAY? THERE ARE NO WORDS TO DESCRIBE HOW SCARY THAT WOULD BE.**

** A reply to…**Linnea Farhen chapter 30

Distracted Fuji, missing Haruka and the girls' team on a frantic mode—that could only mean one thing.A great deal of trouble. I mean, the girls found Haruka almost beaten to death. The one responsible should be punished severely. And I'll bet Fuji will participate in it…

…that is, if he truly care for Haruka more than anything else for him to do that for her sake.

Oh well. Only that sadistic blue-eyed tensai will know what to do. After all, he got to live up to his title.

Seriously, my review doesn't make any sense again! But I guess that's how it will be… at least until my OJT is over. )

**A great deal of trouble is ahead, are you ready, young grasshopper? The one responsible could be put in jail for almost committing murder. Fuji-senpai must participate in it or there is no point in the pairing if her crush doesn't help her. You're reviews always make sense! Maybe because I love to rant too and I'm crazy as hell.**

**Thank you so much EmeraldRain25 for basically typing up the most important scene of the chapter.**

**Next chapter: A Walk to School**

**Sad to say, this story is now on hiatus. I'm dealing with a… not to subtle breakup. I'll be back, promise. This hiatus will hopefully be over by the end of this month. I will see you then, bye. ^_^**


	41. A Walk to School

A New Team chapter 40

**I'M BACK, YAY!**

/

_Previously..._

**"How about we go get that ice cream now?" He suggested and Haruka could only nod as he grabbed onto her hand and led her forward. At the moment she wouldn't change anything about her life; at that moment she felt absolutely brilliant. **

~.~

The sun shone brightly as Haruka got ready for school the very next morning. Her heart felt light and giddy. It was still hard for her to believe that Fuji Shusuke would choose her over any other girl. But he did, and that thought brought a large smile that stretched across her face. Just as she was about to grab her bag, her mother called her from downstairs.

"Haruka!" Her mother's voice sounded from the bottom of the stairs. "There's some guy here, claiming he's your boyfriend. He's very handsome!"

Haruka froze. What was Fuji doing at her house? She slung her backpack over her shoulder and rushed downstairs before her mother could show him any embarrassing photos or tell him any embarrassing stories or just do something that would embarrass her altogether! When she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw her mom chatting away with a smiling brunette.

"Okaa-san!" Haruka quickly interrupted her mother before she said something Fuji would never let her forget.

"Oh there you are sweetie. How come you never told me you had such a darling young man as your boyfriend?" Haruka's mother smiled brightly at her daughter, who blushed a bright red.

"Your mother was just telling how much you love animals." Fuji commented.

"That's all she'll be telling you," Haruka muttered to herself, but judging by how Fuji's smile grew a bit, he had heard as well. In a louder voice she stated. "We'll be going now, bye Okaa-san!"

"Bye sweetie!" Her mom waved her away. "Oh and just remember, no fooling around!" She whispered in Haruka's ears, causing her to once again go bright red and quicken her pace so she caught up with Fuji.

"Your mother is very sweet," He commented.

Haruka rolled her eyes. "I don't think sweet is the right word to describe her," Haruka muttered. "So why are you here?"

Fuji glanced up at her, feigning mock hurt. "Is it wrong for a boyfriend to walk his girlfriend to school?" He questioned and when she only rolled her eyes, he continued. "So I was wondering, since you like animals so much. Why don't we stop by the zoo on Saturday?"

"L-like a date?" Haruka stuttered.

"Of course, is that not what boyfriends do with their girl?" Fuji asked.

"Y-yes, they do. A-another thing, h-how did you know w-where my house was?"

Fuji stayed silent for a moment before deciding on, "I have my ways."

"...okay." Haruka decided not to press the subject.

"Saa...so how we're the Prefecturals?" Fuji asked, attempting to strike up a conversation.

"Great. Yuki-chan and I won all of our matches!" Haruka said proudly.

"I won my first match, I played doubles with Taka-san my second match and we forfeited." Fuji said.

"Really? Why?" Haruka asked curiously.

"Saa... the opponent hit a powerful shot and Taka-san returned it. He hurt his wrist in the process though." Fuji said.

"Will he be alright?"

"Hai."

"Good, Jun-chan would be devastated." Haruka said.

"Hm? Hoshi-san likes Taka-san?" Fuji hummed, genuinely interested.

"D-don't tell Kawamura-senpai! Jun-chan would kill me!" Haruka shouted.

"The secret's safe with me." Fuji promised.

"Fujiko!" a voice called.

Fuji turned to see Momo running up the sidewalk with Ryoma in one hand.

"Look who I found waiting by Raven-chan's door!" Momo said excitedly, bringing Ryoma forwards.

"Saa, good job Momo." Fuji praised.

"For the last time, Momo-senpai, I was not waiting at her house!" A very annoyed Ryoma said angrily.

"Then what were you doing?" Momo said, a teasing smile playing upon his lips.

He was saved from answering when Raven came running down the sidewalk.

"E-Echizen-kun!" Raven eyes widened at the sight.

"Oooh, Raven-chan and Echizen sitting in a t-." the chant was cut off by Ryoma giving Momo the 'Evil Eye'.

"C'mon Craft-san." Ryoma said nonchalantly as he tugged his arm out of Momo's grip and walked away.

"M-matte!" Raven called as she ran to catch up to him.

"Ah young love, young love..." Momo sighed.

"Momo-kun, how come you were at Raven-chan's house?" Haruka asked.

"Echizen wasn't at his house, so where else would he be?" Momo asked slyly, "Another thing, how come you two are walking together?"

"You must not have met my girlfriend, Haruka." Fuji introduced her like she had never seen Momo before in her life.

"Ah, young love, young love." He cooed again.

"We're the same age, Momo-kun." Haruka pointed out.

"And I'm a year older than you." Fuji reminded the dunk smash specialist.

Momo shrugged, "I wouldn't want to interrupt you two so I'm going ahead." And with that he casually continued walking toward the school.

Afterward, Haruka and Fuji continued to walk to school, either chatting or just enjoying each other's company. Fuji said farewell to Haruka as they went their separate ways to morning practice.

**TRANSLATION NOTES:**

**N/A**

**A reply to…**Michiyo Kajou

You updated! Yay! Sorry if i'm spamming your review list :(  
I love the way Fuji confessed to Haruka :3  
its so romantic /flying/  
well, i think i'll make this review short  
Update soon! Ganbatte! :D

**Nah, you're not spamming. I love it too! EmeraldRain25 is great at writing those, if I wrote it, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't have that much fluff. .**

** A reply to…**RockPrincess410

Yay you get to liiiive :P

Kawaii chapter, seriously! Fuji x Haruka is totally CUTE :D I still want more Tezuka x Celeste though :P

**FujiRuka (calling it that now just 'cause I can) is SO KAWAII! Yes, there will more CelTez in the very near future, do now worry my friend!**

** A reply to…**Puppylove7

NOOOO! You can't put this on hiatus... Anyways, this chapter was exactly what I was hoping for, more FujixHaruka. I would love to see more of that and more RyomaxRaven. I love how you made Fuji deal with the three girls that beat up Haruka. Anyways, please keep up the good work and please update again as soon as possible.

**It is officially out of hiatus! I won't put it on hiatus ever again unless I get depressed or something, but it is very hard to keep me depressed for long! I think I'm writing too much of FujiRuka and people are getting kinda tired or it. I'm trying to refrain from writing too much RyoRav 'cause I'm sure that people of bored of seeing that. EmeraldRain25 did that, not me, she did most of the grunt work, thank her. :) **

** A reply to…**EmeraldRain25

THIS IS AMAZING! Even though I sorta, not really, helped right it, all your little touches here and there really completed the chapter and made me practically squeal the entire time reading it! Keep up the really, really good work.  
Haruka and Fiji are perfect together.  
P.S Im really really sorry for not replying lately but like I said, I can't really get internet at the moment. And the flooding here in Alberta is also messing with my time and I have exams next week.

**YOU HELPED A WHOLE TON! If you wouldn't have helped then you guys would still be waiting for that last chapter. Me? I barely did anything to your work! You have helped me so much on this story, thank you so much. :3 Gambatte, EmeraldRain-chan!**

** A reply to…**michelle88222

Commence the AWWWWWs _ :) hehe XD that was CUTE!

** Awwww, I agree. ;)**

** A reply to…**Lani0108

Wow! When will you update? I just started reading this and I think it's absolutely BRILLIANT! (June 23,2013) It's really cute! Please update fast :)

** Thank you so much! It means a lot, here's your update. ^_^**

** A reply to…**MitsukiJunko

tee hee hee... sugoi...  
Well... it's okay... RyoRav's nice... I am waiting for their own moments...

About Fuji and Haruka...  
umm I don't think that Fuji would become physically rude towards girls...  
I think he can at least become verbally rude to those girls who would try to hard Haruka...  
well I think love makes everyone crazy.. ne? ne?

but all in all... The way he 'showed' them... I mean the 'scene' ehem ehem was definitely worth his revenge... that was definitely worth blushing...

Yey for Haruka... they are going out now... I wonder when Ryoma and Raven will... hmmm...

I'll see this soon...  
matta ne... :)

**I'll get to their moments! But there was so many RyoRav at the beginning of the story, so I'm trying to back off a bit. I don't think Fuji-senpai was physically rude at all (besides ripping his arm out of that one girl's grasp) but he was very verbal with this. Hand or hand combat isn't his style. And yes, love makes people crazy! Hehe, I think Fuji-senpai should be satisfied with that 'revenge'. RyoRav will become an official couple when I say so, if you will have the patience to keep with me for a long time, ne?**

** A reply to…**Ginna6012

Pla update and can we plz have more raven and royma moments

** Hehe, I'll get to them, don't worry!**

** A reply to…**animechesirecat7

Kyaa I love what Fuji-san did those girls needed to be put into place. Can't wait for the next chapter.:)

**Fuji-senpai definitely got his revenge! I think he's happy. :)**

~~~~~~~CONTINUATION TO THE LONG LIST OF REVIEWS AND REPLIES TO LINNEA FARHEN~~~~~~~

** A reply to…**Linnea Farhen chapter 31

Fuji really visited Haruka? He must have really cared for her, huh? And to think he said those words to her indicating that he really wanted to be with her and stay by her side. Or maybe it's the other way around. How I wish I could meet someone like that…

You know, because of your story, I love POT even more. Of course, there are other POT fanfic that made me love this anime. Yours is one of them. Thank you for that. )

**Mhm, Fuji-senpai looovvveeesss Haruka-chan! Hehe, I wish I could meet someone like that too. ;) Awww, you're so kind! Thank you so much! ^_^**

** A reply to…**Linnea Farhen chapter 32

Well, that's a sudden change of heart! That's why people are always reminded that they should only drink alcoholic beverages moderately. In any case, do the girls really have to be that excited just because Fuji and Haruka are together?

Teenagers…

But then, Fuji's one of the hottest tennis players in the POT universe that we're talking about here. I guess it's a natural reaction.

And Ryoma, since when did you become a stalker, huh? Protective or otherwise, it's not wise to eavesdrop and stalk. You're starting to turn into something similar to Eiji and Momo—someone to the referred to as a stalker and eavesdropper. )

**Hehe, didn't expect that, now did ya? I agree, any alcohol should only be consumed IN MODERATION. Yes they have to be excited! Why wouldn't they be? FUJI-SENPAI, TEZUKA-SENPAI, AND RYOMA-KUN ARE ON MY TOP THREE HOT TENNIS PLAYERS! Ryoma-kun's my favorite, obviously.**

** Ryoma-kun did seem slightly stalkerish, but his intentions were pure, so we can't really complain. :3 Ryoma-kun won't be like that! He's a good guy.**

** A reply to…**Linnea Farhen chapter 34

Well, his father seemed to be fine… without the drinking and being abusive and all. There's a lot like that in my country. I'm talking about abusive fathers who only drink, play cards and mahjong, gamble, and who thinks their children are just nuisance in their lives. I mean, why do they have to blame it to their children?

Okay, I'm out of the topic there. Sorry, can't help voicing out my thoughts about abusive parents. But not all parents are like that in my country. There are still many of them who love their children so much and prioritize their children's happiness and future more than anything else and much more than how they thought about themselves. )

** His father? HIS? Raven is a girl, thank you very much. Lol, it's okay, I know that was a typo. Oooh, that sucks, fathers like that are human garbage. Parents shouldn't blame their children.**

** A reply to…**Linnea Farhen chapter 35

Okay… Now Inui's suspicious here. What in the world are you trying to give to Haruka, huh? Better not make her even more sick than how she was with it or I'll kill you for it, mister!

Hehe! That's what I called nervous and panicking mode of mine. Just don't mind me about that. )

**Lol, I think you're the first to think that Inui-senpai is suspicious. xD I'm pretty sure Inui-senpai wouldn't want to face Fuji-senpai's wrath if he killed her or something. **

** A reply to…**Linnea Farhen chapter 36

Gyaah! I want to scream, I want to squeal because the whole interaction between Haruka and Fuji is so sweet! I love it and I love Fuji a thousand times over because of this chapter. Haha! But then I wonder, what in the world did Fuji make Haruke swallow? And to think he made her swallow it through a kiss. Requesting permission to faint fan-girl style?Haha!

Nah! I don't think so. Too OOC for ! Lovely chapter, by the way!It's one of the loveliest of all… so far. )

**You don't need my permission to fangirl like crazy. ;) Hehe, thank you, Fuji-senpai is so awesome! :D You'll find out soon enough, my pretty, lol. I'll have a chapter where Inui-senpai explains it sometime in the near future, I hope. Faint fan-girl style as much as you want! xD Thank you.**

**A reply to…**Linnea Farhen chapter 37

Should I really call Inui a genius or a miracle worker with that? I mean, hello! Haruka's wounds and bruises (and I mean all of them) were healed with whatever concoction that Inui created exclusively to Haruka. But thanks to that, Haruka was able to participate in the tournament. I should be glad with that, at the very least. )

** Meh, call him both, I'm sure Inui-senpai would be happy. Inui-senpai is very good at making things, but I even surprised myself when I was typing that it would help Haruka-chan. It's weird, because all Inui-senpai does is make things that almost kill people. xD**

** A reply to…**Linnea Farhen chapter 38

hehe! i guess i shocked you with too much reviews almost all at the same time. but for me, i guess i could say it's just a payment for not reviewing this for how many months ever since i added this to my list of favorites.

anyway, will you please give me permission to backhand celeste? she's downright mean in this chapter. restricting someone when it comes to approaching a certain boy is not right. )

**Nah, it's okay. I don't mind the sudden increase of reviews. ;) Hehe, it's okay, you were busy, I get it. No backhanding Celeste-chan, she's kill you, and I think Tezuka-senpai would be helping her. :)**

** A reply to…**Linnea Farhen chapter 39

insisting ryoma... well, that's all i have to say about him for now. and yes, about the kissing scene between fuji and haruka when i said that i wanted permission to scream like a fangirl... is there any progress about it? hello, they needed progress as well. celeste sure doesn't notice anything when tezuka's with her, huh? i mean, she didn't even notice raven talking to ryoma even though she gave the female freshman a warning about approaching ryoma.

sheesh! another rantings again. anyway, maybe i'll be somewhat sane by my next review.

**Yes, he is very insisting and stubborn, but that's why we all love him. I already told everyone, you don't need my permission to scream like a fangirl! It's okay, I do it all the time. Hehe, I guess not. Celeste-chan needs savor every second Tezuka-senpai has time for her. **

** Next chapter: Coaching the Freshmen**


End file.
